Lucky Penny COMPLETE!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task,especially when they control the hands! Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. FullSummaryInside Kagome/Kurama...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter One – The Meeting**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Prolog**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**-x-x-x-**

"Oh dear, Kagome!" A woman with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes called to her daughter who came barreling down the stairs in her blue PJ's. She had black hair like her mothers that came past her shoulders a few inches and dark blue eyes like her fathers.

"Mama, what's wong?" Kagome asked rapidly as she stopped in front of her mother.

"Sweetie, I need you to go get your grandfather and tell him that the baby is coming." Her mother said as she placed her hand on her well rounded stomach and the other on the phone as she dialed for an ambulance. Kagome smiled as she ran outside to the shed where her grandfather would no doubt be cleaning some weird ancient artifact.

"Gampa," She called from outside the shed. She heard shuffling and the sound of things falling off shelves before a bump on the door telling her that he just tripped head first into it. Finally it opened and she cringed slightly at the mess.

"Yes?" He asked as he stood up and dusted his blue Hakama's off. Dust still in his grey hair that was tied back in a dragon's tail at the nape of his neck and his grey beard that was about three inches long itself.

"Mama said the baby is coming." Her grandfather's brown eyes widened a fraction as he ran inside with Kagome right on his trail.

"Rai dear, are you alright, did you call the ambulance yet, should I call them, what about your bag, did you get it, are you thirsty, hungry, tired?" Kagome's mother started laughing, stopping her grandfather in his tirade of questions.

"I'm fine, yes I called the ambulance and also I called Shiori Minamino, that high school friend of mine I told you about that wanted to be there when the baby was born. My bag is right next to you." He looked down and sure enough, leaning against the wall was her hospital bag. "I'm not thirsty, hungry or tired. I do have one thing I need you to do, take Kagome upstairs and get her dressed, the ambulance should be here in a few minutes, Shiori will meet you two there." Kagome took his hand and pulled him up the stairs and into her room.

A few minutes later they came down to the sound of sirens and people talking. Kagome wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a lime green off the shoulder sweater that had sleeves that flared out around her fingers. On her feet she wore a pair of light brown boots and a necklace around her neck of a green stone. A man walked up to them and started talking with her grandfather.

"Mrs. Higurashi is already in the ambulance, if you want we can take the little girl in the front but she can't go in the back." Her grandfather looked hesitant.

"I will be a good gull, Gampa. You don't have to wowwy." She said with a smile.

"Alright, she can go up front." The guy nodded and took her hand and led her inside.

**-x-x-x-**

It was about thirty minutes later that Kagome was sitting in the waiting room swinging her feet back and forth, 7:50 at night that was when Shiori stepped inside with a little boy standing next to her. His hair was short, coming just past his ears in a vibrant red, his eyes were a beautiful shade of green. Kagome had yet to look up as she watched her feet swing back and forth.

"_Hi, I'm looking for a Rai Higurashi." Shiori asked, her black hair in a ponytail that went past her shoulders and her brown eyes holding happiness._

"_Mrs. Higurashi is currently in the delivery room, her daughter and father should be sitting over there though." The woman behind the counter said without looking up._

"_Uh, there's only a little girl." Shiori said._

"_Huh?" The woman looked up and let out an annoyed sigh. She got up and left through the doors to the delivery room._

Kagome who had been listening to the conversation started to giggle at the scene.

"Gampa snuck off to the delivewy woom again." Shiori smiled and walked toward her with the little boy next to her.

"Hello there, you must be Kagome. Your mother has told me a lot about you." Kagome nodded.

"This my son, Shuichi, Shuichi this is Kagome. Why don't you two go play in the kid zone. It's got to be more fun then sitting here waiting." Kagome smiled before taking Shuichi's hand and pulling him down the hallway. Shiori looked up when she heard shouting.

"WOMAN, YOU MUST BE A CHILD EATING DEMON, THAT'S WHY YOU WON'T LET ME SEE HER, _I know your kind, you wait till the child's born then _FEAST ON THEM." Shiori let out a sigh.

'Rai wasn't kidding when she said her father was a little bit obsessed with demons.'

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome pulled the surprised Shuichi through the doors to the Kid Zone before sitting on the floor and pulling him down in front of her.

"Let's play a game." He looked at her waiting for her to continue, which she did. "20 questions."

"I know that game, mama played with the guy from the flower house."

"Good then, you go fiwst."

"How old are you?"

"Thwee." He smiled at her lack of R's. "Same question."

"I'm four." "What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Um...DANCING." "What do you like to do?"

"I like making plants grow." "What's your favorite animal?"

"That's hawd, I like...um...OH, the fox, I the like the Awctic Snow Fox." "What's your favowite?"

"The same." He watched as her face lit up with a bright smile.

"Wow, weally."

"Ok, next, are you excited about having a baby brother?"

"Not weally, the gull's at the day cawe that have baby siblings said that thewe mama's and papa's pay mowe attention to the baby's and not as much to them. Mama isn't gonna fowget about me is she?" Shuichi scooted over to her and patted her back lightly as tears started to form in her eyes.

"That won't happen. Your mommy loves you right?" She gave a slight nod. "Then she won't forget about you. Now let's go play." He said as he took her hand in his and pulled her to her feet.

**-x-x-x-**

Four hours later Shiori and Kagome's Grandfather came running into the Kid Zone with worried expressions.

Shiori looked around and let out a sigh, in the corner of the room Shuichi was laying against the wall with Kagome laying against his shoulder, a soft blanket pulled over the two with various toys scattered around them and a couple books. Shiori smiled when she saw Kagome snuggle closer to him and his arm wrap around her. Pulling out her camera she took a picture so that she could show Rai later. She walked up to the two and got down on her knees, gently shaking them awake.

"Shuichi dear, Kagome, it's time to welcome a new member into your family." She watched them stir. Rubbing their eyes before looking up at her, she smiled as her son reached his hand out for her to grab, helping him up she did the same for Kagome who was now wide awake.

"Is mama ok, what about bwothea?"

"Your mama is fine and your brother is waiting to meet you. Let's go."

Kagome didn't need to be told twice, racing down the hall with Shuichi behind her she ran through the delivery room doors and to room 12 where she found her mom lying down on a bed with a nurse next to her, giving her the baby Kagome knew to be her brother.

"Come here Kagome." Kagome did s her mother said and with the help of the kind nurse next to her she was on the bed with her mother.

"You want to help me name him?" Kagome nodded her head happily. Shiori and her grandfather were standing in the doorway. Shuichi was standing next to the bed on a stool he found looking at the baby. He had black hair but had yet to open his eyes.

"Ok then, how about Souma?" Kagome frowned and shook her head no.

"Wyouta."

"Ryouta?" Kagome nodded. Her mother had the same frown. Shuichi watched in amusement, and then thought out loud to himself.

"Why don't you combine the two names?" They looked at him in confusion. He blushed lightly before explaining.

"Take Ryou out of Ryou**ta**, then take ma out of **Sou**ma. With the letters you have left you switch them and have the name, Souta." They smiled at him before nodding.

"Souta Higurashi, I like it."

"Souta-Otouto."

Shuichi smiled as the baby's eyes opened to revile the same blue eyes his sister had.

**-x-x-x-**

Two months had passed and Shiori was moving with her son to a house near the Sunset Shrine that Rai and her family owned. It was about 5 or 10 minute walk to get there and Kagome was always happy to see them and play with Shuichi.

At the moment Kagome was sitting down reading a book of prophecies that her grandfather had.

"These pwophecies have funny names. Hymn of Ishtaw, Of Life in Tents, The Mahabhawata, The Book of the Beginning, The Immowtal One. Hmm..." She turned the pages and was about to start reading the passage in front of her when hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" She laughed at her older friends antics.

"Shuichi," She put the book down and uncovered her eyes before turning around to face the smiling red head. "When did you get hewe?"

"A couple minutes ago. You want to go outside and play, your brothers outside, he does not wish to come in but your mother and mine said they need to get dinner going."

"Ok," she said as she stood and raced him outside, he won of course. They stopped at a blanket that her little laid on. He was looking a patch of flowers that were swaying back and forth with a look of wonder on his face. Kagome picked one of the flowers and handed it to him, watching as he waved the flower back and forth in front of him.

"Hey Kagome, when is your birthday?" Kurama asked next to the girl.

"My biwthday is on June, 6th." She said with a laugh as a butterfly landed on Souta's nose.

"So you were born June, 6th of 1996, that's odd?" She frowned at that.

"Why is it odd?" He looked up gave a small chuckle.

"Just the numbers, 6.6.6. It's just odd to have all of them the same."

"Oh."

They stayed outside for awhile until their mothers called them in for lunch, Shuichi got Souta because he was more careful and a little older then she was. Everyone sat down at the table and started to eat.

**-x-x-x-**

"Well, it's time for us to go." Shiori said.

"Aw, do ya have too?" Kagome asked sadly.

"We only live a few blocks away." Shiori said with a smile.

"Then why don't we have a sleep ova." Kagome said with a hopeful smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I...don't see a problem with it, if it's alright with Shuichi's mom."

"Please Miss. Minamino, please, please, pleeease." Shiori laughed at the child's antics before nodding.

"I will go get his night clothes. Shuichi, do you want to o with me, or stay here?"

"I have to pack for the night so I'll go with you." She nodded and the two left while Kagome pulled the bottom part of her bed out to make it bigger, her and her mother made it up. Souta was already fast asleep in the room down the hall from hers. When the doorbell rang she took off and answered it. Shiori waved goodbye as Shuichi went in.

"Before you play, I want both of you to take a bath, Kagome, my bathroom, Shuichi, Kagome's bathroom." They both nodded and left to the appropriate bathrooms, Kagome stopped to get clothes first.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome entered her room in a blue flannel pajama top and pants, the top had two chibi white foxes playing and the bottoms had the same picture just smaller and repeated all over them. She saw Shuichi sitting on her window seal with a pair of green pajama pants that ha a rose stitched at the bottom and a regular white t-shirt. He looked up with a smile as she entered.

"Shuichi, do you want to see if mama has ice cweam?" His eyes widened and he nodded. She ran downstairs with him and walked up to her mother.

"Mama, do we have Ice Cweam?" Her mother moved to the fridge and pulled a Carton of strawberry and chocolate ice cream out and placed them on the counter.

"What flavor do you two want?"

"Chocolate Mama."

"Strawberry, please."

"Alright. Sit down and I'll get it for you."

"Thanks Mama." Kagome said as both she and Shuichi sat down at the counter. A couple minutes later and two bowls of ice cream were placed in front of the two kids.

Rai looked over at the two and smiled. Just looking at the two interact together she knew that they would be together for a long time.

'And hopefully they will be together in more the one way, in the future.' She thought to herself as she watched the two say thank you before running back upstairs.

**-x-x-x-**

It was Eleven O'clock when Rai checked on the kids, lying in Kagome's bed was both Shuichi and Kagome. Shuichi was lying with her in his arms and her with her head on his chest. Both were fast asleep. With a smile Rai shut the door and turned off the hall light before heading to bed herself after she checked once more on Souta.

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning had been a cheerful one, eating breakfast with the two children then playing with her newest love. Rai looked at a picture of a man that sat on her fire place. A soft smile graced her lips before she heard a knock.

A few minutes later she and Kagome were waving goodbye to their new friends. Friends that Rai just knew would be around for a long time.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hehe, I am already done with this story, so it won't be too hard to wait. Unless I just forget to upload. Lol.**

**Envy: Heh, she has been working on my story a lot, so she just might. ; P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Two – Don't Get Caught**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat with Shuichi eating lunch on the roof their elementary school. Both were in first grade. Kagome was now five years old and Shuichi was six.

"Nai, Shui-Chan, what are we going to do today, I'm bored." He looked up from a Herbology book and looked over to her. A forgotten spoon lay limp in his mouth.

Kagome laughed as she pointed at the spoon.

"Hm?" He looked at the tip of the spoon and blushed. Pulling the spoon out, he put it in his Bento Box.

"You forgot you were eating again." She said still laughing.

"It's not that funny." She stopped laughing.

"Alright, so what are we doing, I'm bored and I don't want to go to anymore of my classes. Math and Reading is all that's left anyways." Shuichi nodded in agreement.

"I chose last week, it's your turn."

"Hmm, you feel up to painting?" Shuichi looked questioningly at her but didn't say anything as he watched her close both of their Bento's and put them in their bags before standing.

"Come on. We will need paint and lots of it." They made their way to the art room and checked to se if anyone was inside.

"It's clear." Shuichi said before they snuck into the workroom and grabbed one of the tables for pants that moved on wheels. The placed tub after tub of paint on the paint table along with large paint brushes and pushed it up to the door. Shuichi checked the hall before they pushed the basket like table out into the hallway and out the school doors.

"So where are we going?" Shuichi asked as they received odd stares from passerbies.

"We're going to that new rich guy's house. We can't do this now so we will just drop it off in a safe place. Tonight however, we are painting a house." Shuichi's eyes widened slightly.

'Mother's going to kill me if she catches wind of this.'

'**Grow a backbone human.'**

'What, who's that...hello? I must have just imagined that.'

"Shui-Chan, you okay?"

"Huh, oh I'm fine."

"Good, that's the house." She said pointing at a big white house that already had four people painting it.

"Good, that will ensure ladders for us."

"Kags that's huge. There is no way we can finish it all tonight, and we can't return tomorrow night because we will get caught."

"Well, we can't leave it half done. We just can't get caught."

'She's gonna kill me one day.'

'**I like her style.'**

'YOU AGAIN! Who are you?'

'**Hm, not that it matters but my name is Youko Kurama.'**

"Alright, this will do." Shuichi tried to ignore the superior sounding voice in his head as he helped Kagome hide the paint in nearby bushes then push the table back in the wood area.

"Let's go get something to drink at the smoothie and milkshake place." Shuichi nodded and followed the girl who was only a year younger then him.

**-x-x-x-**

**9:00 at night.**

Kagome tapped on his window and she watched as he came to the window with a backpack. She had one herself. She watched as he opened the window and hopped down before the two ran off into the night and up to the man's house.

"_Ready?"_ Kagome asked in a whisper. Shuichi nodded and the grabbed a bucket of paint each and started on a wall each. They were both dressed in black. The only things really standing out were their eyes and Shuichi's hair.

'We are so dead.' Kurama thought as he painted panel after panel of the house in forest green. Kagome was on the wall around the corner painting it royal violet.

It was 1 in the morning by the time they finished the first two walls and started on the last two with Sunset Orange paint on the third side of the house and a Sky Blue on the fourth and last wall.

'This is surprisingly easier then I thought.' Shuichi looked at the sky, it was still dark out. The sun wouldn't rise for a few more hours. He continued painting until the sun was peeking over Mount Fuji. He looked down and noticed he was almost done, one panel left. Finishing up quickly he placed both his hands and feet on the side of the ladder and slid down. He ran to the other side to find Kagome yawning as she stretched. She had finished two. It actually looked good, though the man who lived there was probably going to freak.

"_Kagome, let's clean up." _She nodded and the two went to putting the paint and brushes along with the empty tubs on the art table before taking their black clothes off, revealing normal clothes. Kagome sat down on the ground and almost fell asleep there.

"_Kagome,"_ Kagome opened her eyes a bit and saw Shuichi crouching in front of her, slowly and wearily she made her way onto his back. He placed his hands under her legs before standing and walking off towards his home, he helped Kagome inside before he climbed in and shut the window. He looked at the clock which read 7:08 and sighed.

'I guess we could skip class today and sleep instead.' He climbed into bed next to the sleeping Kagome.

**-x-x-x-**

**2 hours later**

"_Shuichi?" _A soft female voice called from the other side of his door. Kagome peeked open an eye. Shuichi's arms wrapped securely around her shoulders, her head lay gently on his chest. She heard the door open and a small gasp, and then she heard 'tiptoeing' and refrained from sighing. The last thing she heard was Shuichi's mom whispering before drifting off back to sleep.

Only to be woken up ten minutes later...

"Shuichi dear,"

"Kagome, sweet heart, wake up."

"Gome!"

"Mm, mom?" Kagome looked up and saw her mother standing there with a smile, Souta sat on her hip.

'She obviously doesn't know yet.'

Shuichi opened his eyes tiredly, trying to keep them open long enough to see what was going on.

"Time for school you two." They both groaned at the mention of school.

"Sick, can't go to school, bad idea." Kagome mumbled.

"Oh, then why are you with Shuichi?" Her mother asked in that 'I don't believe a word your saying but I'm going to go along with it anyway' tone.

"Ichi" Souta said happily, trying to grab a lock of Shuichi's hair.

"He's sick too."

"Oh, well then, if you two are sick then that means you have to stay in bed _all_ day and you can't go to the pool when we take Souta." Her mother said in an attempt to get her daughter 'healthy again.

"Okay, can we have soup later, our throat's hurt." The two mothers sighed.

"Shiori, what are Shuichi's grades?" Kagome's mother asked Shuichi's mom.

"Uh, he is making all A's. Why?"

"Kagome has one B and the rest A's, so, I suppose it will be okay to let them sleep in. Though, you two will be telling us why you are so tired when we get back from the pool later." Kagome smirked.

"Take a walk to the park if you are that curious." Kagome said before falling back to sleep.

"Well, if I wasn't a second ago, I am now." Shuichi heard his mother say before walking out with Rai and Souta.

Shuichi looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

'So weird, she loves when people know about the pranks we pull, always has.'

'**She doesn't want others taking credit for her work. Maybe she should make an insignia.'**

'Insignia? You mean like signature of recognition, right?'

'**Big words for a six year old, but yes.'**

'Can I ask you a question Youko?'

'**You just did, but go ahead and ask your question.'**

'What are you? Surely you are not my conscience. Just yesterday you were telling me to grow a backbone and go through with Kagome's prank.'

'**I have already told you my name. I am a Spirit Fox, a demon. You see, when I was alive I was the most feared thief in Makai, but I got carless in one of my escapades and was given a fatal injury. In a last attempt to live I pushed my soul from my body and into a pregnant woman, your mother. Now my soul resides within you.'**

'Oh, so it's not strange that I'm holding a conversation in my head?'

'**Nope, it's completely normal. I bet your friend has conversations with some anonymous soul all the time, normal.'**

'Your sarcasm isn't needed. If you will excuse me, I'm going to sleep.' With that said Shuichi blocked out Youko and fell asleep.

**-x-x-x-**

It was around 3:00 when Shiori and Rai got back from the pool. They had taken a walk to the park and were shocked to see the paparazzi outside of the most colorful house they had ever seen. It was at that time Rai knew what they had done.

"UP! Kagome get up."

"You to Shuichi."

They sat up wide awake, knowing their parents were mad.

"You are going to apologize to the old man that lives there, both of you." Rai said, trying to keep hold of Souta who was trying to get to his older sister. It was no secret that the baby loved his sister. He tried to follow her and Shuichi everywhere.

"**Yes ma'am." **They said together. Walking out of the house they walked down the sidewalk still slightly tiered. Making their way to the house they almost laughed. Kids were practically begging their parents to take them to the 'funny clown's' house.

They walked up to the door and Kagome knocked three times. Someone opened the door.

"Yes? Are you here about the house?" The old man asked kindly. Suddenly Kagome felt a wave of guilt hit her full force.

"S-sort of, sir." Kagome said, calming slightly when Shuichi took her hand in hers.

"You seem scared." The old man said.

"Well, you see. We were the ones that snuck into your yard late last night and painted your house. Please don't be mad at Shuichi though, it was my idea." Shuichi stared in shock as she took the blame for the prank.

Rai and Shiori stood with Souta, watching them, making sure they apologized.

"Haha, my goodness, you are very brave. I would have been too scared to climb ladders at night, especially as high as you did. It was so dark, yet you did a fine job painting. I should thank you. My grand kids love it." He pointed towards three little kids chasing after each other. They looked to be four, four and three. The twins were one boy and one girl, the three year old was a little girl.

"So, you're not mad?" She asked.

"Nope, your parents must be proud, you two are very artistic. Brave too. I remember when I pulled a prank on my neighbor. We completely deflowered her garden and mailed them to her at her job. I never apologized, got too scared."

"How did you mail all those flowers to her?" Kagome asked in awe.

'Great, give her more ideas.'

'**I won't complain.'**

"It wasn't easy, took a lot of stamps." The three laughed as they talked a little longer. Then, saying goodbye the duo turned around and headed off towards their mothers and Souta.

"Since no harm was done Kagome I will cut your punishment down. You're grounded for two weeks." Kagome looked down at the ground.

"Yes mama."

"You too Shuichi, since you went along with it, two weeks. However, you both still have to go to school. This doesn't accuse you from it."

"Yes mother."

The two families went their separate ways.

"Kagome, go take a bath, then come down and eat dinner. After that you will do your chores and go to your room for the rest of the night."

"Yes mama." Kagome grabbed a pair of dark blue flannel PJ's that had little silver moons and stars. She started the water and made sure it was warm before undressing and climbing in.

**-x-x-x-**

"Shuichi, I want you to take a shower then come eat dinner, and then you will do your homework. You will spend the rest of the night in your room."

"Of course, mother." Follow his mothers instructions he grabbed a pair of green boxers and a white wife beater before turning the faucet on. He stripped off his dirty clothes and climbed inside to take a warm shower, washing the dirt out of his hair.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome dried off and dressed. She went downstairs and ate dinner before doing the dishes. When she finished she gave Souta a quick kiss on the forehead before walking upstairs to her room. She sat down on her window sill and stared up at the full moon.

**-x-x-x-**

Kurama dressed then grabbed his blow dryer and went to drying his hair. When he finished he went to the kitchen and ate the food that sat on the table ready for him. When he finished he laced it in the sink where his mother stood doing the dishes.

Kurama walked into his room and started working on his homework, biology. It was his best subject. For some reason, he could make anything grow. He finished up quickly before putting his homework away and sitting on the window seal.

**-Sigh-**

'**What's wrong with you?'**

'I want to cheer Kagome up, but I can't leave.'

'**Pull a seed from the base of your hair.'**

'Pull a what?'

'**A seed, look, just do it.'**

Kurama was uncertain if he should be listening to voices in his head, but none the less, he brought his fingers to the nape of his neck and into his hair, where he...pulled out a seed.

'It's a seed. I just washed my hair though.'

'**You can't just wash them out. They grow from your hair. Now, here's what you've got to do...'**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was about to go to bed when something tapped at her shoulder. She turned to see a green vine holding a rose and a letter. She took both before hesitantly holding her hand out for the vine. It wrapped around her waist once before leaving out through the window.

'Odd.'

She opened the letter first and read its contents.

_Dear Kags,_

_Hope you feel better. I didn't want you to be sad so I thought this would lighten your mood. Hope you sleep well. Oh, Youko say's high._

_Shui-Chan_

"Youko?" She looked at the rose with light blue petals that she held in her hands. She quietly snuck into the kitchen and filled a small vase with water before sneaking back into her room and placing the vase with the rose on her desk.

"Thanks Shui-Chan."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoy this chapter. The story is going to be slow during the ages 8 (Kagome) and 9 (Shuichi A.K.A - Kurama) then again at 15 (Kagome) and 16 (Shuichi A.K.A - Kurama)**

**Envy: The next chapter will be up soon, please Read and Review.**

**Jakotsu: -Looks back and fourth- Eh?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Three – Juniors Biology Competition**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**-x-x-x-**

Shuichi sat in class with Kagome behind him. It had been two years since they pulled that late night prank. The house was still the same too. The old man had decided to leave it the way it was. Now in second grade the two sat listening to upcoming events.

Kagome had calmed her urges for causing trouble. She was now in Dance and was top of her class. She did ballet, contemporary and hip hop. She could do the traditional Japanese dance as well but didn't do it unless asked to or required to. Her hair was now past her shoulders in silky waves but only about an inch and a half past.

Shuichi had taken to Environmental Science and Biology along with the bamboo flute and piccolo. He played for Kagome mostly but took classes and like Kagome, was top of his class. His hair had also grown down to the nape of his neck. He had been gaining more of Youko's demon energy since he made the blue rose bloom. Youko had explained that since his soul now resided within him his powers and demonic energy would gradually leak into his blood stream until Youko and Shuichi were one.

'A Juniors Biology Competition,'

'**Want to sign up Red?'** That was the name Youko had taken to calling him.

'I think I will.'

He felt something touch his hair. Leaning back a bit he let Kagome pass her time playing with his hair. He knew she was restless, he could see it in her eyes. She had been acting like the perfect daughter since the rainbow house prank. Same with him, the renowned trouble makers had been cultivated.

Like wild foxes being tamed. At least, that's how Youko liked to put it.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome played with the rosy locks of her best friend. He had amazingly soft hair. Though, the main reason she did this wasn't just to satisfy her boredom or hunger to do something like Shuichi seemed to think. She looked all around her and could see and feel the girls glaring at her. With a small smirk she tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for his hand. Responding, he placed his hand in hers and entwined their fingers.

"GAH! You are such a witch Kagome." The entire class turned to face a pretty girl with blonde hair and orange eyes.

"What can I say, I'm bored." Shuichi sighed. Looking around he just then noticed all the glares he was getting from the boys and the glares Kagome was receiving from the girls.

"Kags, maybe egging them on isn't a good idea."

"Put me in a lionesses cave and I'll pay attention, put me in a classroom and I'll fall asleep."

"What does that mean?" The blonde asked rudely. The teacher at this point had stopped talking and was watching with mild amusement.

"What are you more inclined to watch? A bunch of untamed felines fight over meat on a stick or a class full of kids sitting down quietly listening to their teachers?"

Shuichi's head shot up at her implication.

"The felines."

"Exactly!"

"What does that have to do with you touching my Shuichi?" The teacher was leaning against the wall laughing.

"YOUR'S, he is mine."

"Shuichi would waste five minutes on you then leave."

"Better then the two he'd waste on you"

Kagome started laughing as the guys glared at Shuichi.

"You never answered." The blonde said, ignoring the fights going on around her.

"Everything. Look around you. The untamed felines are fighting over the meat on a stick right now. While the male felines watch in jealousy as said meat gets all the attention." She stood up from her seat, drawing the attention of everyone. "However, for some reason, the riot doesn't seem to be making my mood any better like it usually does, so I won't be stopping there." She said as she signed a paper on the wall then walked towards her seat. "Nope, I'm going to go just a little further, in my attempt to burn the skin off your faces." Shuichi widened at that particular sentence.

**-x-x-x-**

'She's not gonna start a fi—' He blinked twice, blue eyes staring into his own green eyes.

Kagome pulled back and listened as a few girls started crying and even more blushing.

"See, Shui-Chan. They're going to burn the skin off their faces."

The teacher finally stopped laughing.

"I am so glad this is the last class of the day, I can't take too much more of this excitement." The teacher said. Shuichi could only nod in agreement. When the bell rang half the class hadn't even heard it. Shuichi signed up for the Biology Competition, and then he looked to see what Kagome had signed up for.

'Dance Competition, it's the day after mine.' He followed Kagome who had just left.

"Kags," He ran and caught up to her, though she wasn't looking at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He moved some of her black hair away from her face to see she was blushing.

"You're embarrassed. It's not like you kissed me. Though, you did surprise me there." She stopped walking and turned to face him. Before he could do anything she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek before waving goodbye and running home.

Shuichi placed his hand on his cheek. A light blush had already started to spread.

**-x-x-x-**

Two weeks had passed and Kagome was sitting in the front row of the Audience at the Juniors Biology Competition. So far three had already gone. They had beautiful, unique and rare flowers, but nothing new. Now bored, she stood up and snuck off backstage. She found Shuichi in one of the corners waiting for his name to be called. She already knew of the plant he had chosen. She walked up and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump.

"Yeesh, you're a nervous wreck." The two were unaware of the prying ears.

"Hey sweety." She said, referring to the plant. It was a plant she had personally never heard of. Shuichi had told her it was a new breed that he had help creating. She knew what he meant.

'Youko...' Which by the way she had yet to meet, however, she trusted both of them.

The plant had vibrant sunset colored flowers along its stem. The Flower itself was quite big, at least two feet tall. It had bright red with golden yellow lining the pedals and green vines that wrapped around the stem. They were like hands for the beautiful plant.

Shuichi called it an exterminator.

"**Shuichi Minamino, with a creation of his own, of the plant variety."** Clapping could be heard. She watched as Shuichi carried the plant out onto the stage.

"**Referred to as an 'ETERMINATOR', Shuichi, please explain to us why it is called this." **The announcer said as he watched the judge get on stage with a book of plant species and circle it.

"**Gladly, she is referred to as an Exterminator, because she isn't limited to one type of insect. She get's rid of them all."** As he said this he was running a finger along one of the petals. The judge let out a gasp of surprise as the flower opened up to reveal several layers of teeth.

"**And her victim's **_**never**_** escape. For a demonstration, my friend will bring a few treats out."** Kagome looked around and saw a trolley with a few cages. With a smirk she took the trolley and walked out onto the stage. The other contestants were watching curiously now.

"**Kagome, if you will start with the top cage the work your way down."**

Kagome nodded and took the first cage. Actually, it was a large tube with ant's filling it to the brim. A couple, alright, everyone in the front lifted their feet. She walked up to the plant and patted it lightly before stepping onto a small step ladder that Shuichi had just given her and popping the lid. She poured the ants onto the ground and the audience watched in awe as the vines unraveled and split into tiny needle vines before striking out and stabbing the ants, soon after the flower was eating them as if it was half an appetizer.

Clapping filled the auditorium.

"**Next, for those annoying water roaches, they never seem to die."**

She picked up a small container and dumped them on the ground. The vines pulled back together and picked them up one by one, as quickly as they were dispensed onto the ground.

"**That plant works better then the pest control. So it can eat all bugs?" **The announcer asked.

"**Yes, but not just bugs."**

Kagome took the next cage and cringed lightly. She let out a sigh and took out three mice and let them loose. The crowd let out a gasp as the plant seemed to use the vines to walk before striking a mouse and swallowing it, then doing the same thing to the last two. Then it walked up to Kagome seemed to be giving her a pat down.

"**Sorry sweety that was the last mouse." **The plant moved back over to Shuichi who had used his energy to draw her back.

"**And she's obedient?"**

Shuichi merely nodded.

"**So we've covered the Insects, the Rodent's does she eat cows too?"**

"**No, she will not eat fattening foods. Kagome,"**

Kagome nodded and took the last two. One Tank, One Cage.

"**Shuichi, I'm not touching a rattle snake."** Kagome said pointing to the cage.

"**That's fine, we will let our flower get the snake." **Kagome walked over and placed the snake in front of the flower. They watched as the vines tampered with the cage a bit before the lid popped open and the snake jumped out and bit the flower. Which only seemed to agitate the flower, the snake was pulled off by a vein and dropped into the razor teeth trap of the flower.

"**Will the flower die with the venom?"**

"**No, she's immune." **Kagome was petting the petal that had been injured trying to sooth the aggravated flower.

"**Now, for the last one. Parana's."**

"**Shuichi, mm." **Kagome pushed the tank in front of the flower which seemed to be hesitant.

"**Maybe now isn't the time but, gah. Where did you get a rattle snake and Parana?"**

"**Found them."**

The flower wrapped its vines around it, and sense it was a plant the Parana's thought nothing of it.

"**I'm pretty sure I will be buying one of these if I see one on display. Now let's see what the judges have to say." **An old man, the same that was circling her earlier walked back up to the flower, which had started patting him down too. A vine snapped out and struck down a fly that was on his shoulder.

"**Can all contestants please come out?"** Two boys and one girl came out. Kagome walked over to the flower and made sure no one got too close. Taking a petal she led the flower back stage as it walked along side on its vines.

"**First Place goes to Shuichi Minamino and the beautiful Exterminator." **The judge placed the medal in his hand and was about to announce the second place when the flower came vine running out and up to Shuichi. Its vines wrapped around the medal before taking off back to Kagome. The auditorium was filled with laughter.

**-x-x-x-**

"NEVER, promise me Shuichi."

"I promise, I will never make you feed her again."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Souta, now three, was holding her hand as she walked next to Shuichi. Shiori and Rai were behind them with the flower that paused every few seconds to eat a bug.

"Just think though, tomorrow your helping me." His eyes widened at that.

"Kagome, I can't dance...Kag's? Are you listening to me?" Kagome just continued walking as if she had heard nothing.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter three. Yaya.**

**Jakotsu: Why am I here, I though Envy was your spokes person.**

**Envy: I am, she said she wanted someone who wouldn't criticize her all the time to talk with, hence why you are here.**

**Me: JAKOTSU! You are so cute, absolutely adorable.**

**Jakotsu: That's my cue to leave. Please Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Four – **_

_**Juniors Dance Competition**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**-x-x-x-**

Shuichi watched as Kagome paced back and fourth across the room.

Rai had decided that they should spend the night, that way they could all go together. He spent the night so much that one of Kagome's drawers had his clothes, same for a drawer at his house with Kagome's clothes. Both had already washed up and gotten ready for bed.

"Gome?" Kagome stopped pacing and looked at the toddler sitting on the ground watching her.

"Yes Souta?"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. Come on, it's time for bed." She picked Souta up and took him to her mother who was talking with Rai. Once her mother had him she went back to her room and continued pacing.

"Are you nervous Kagome?" Shuichi asked.

"Huh, oh no, I do this all the time, it's good for the body, a workout, good for the legs. I like my body to be in shape, you know, so that I—" Shuichi pulled her onto the bed before standing up and shutting the door. He turned the lights off and climbed into the bed right next to her.

"Go to sleep. You will do great tomorrow." Kagome lay in his arms as he drifted off to sleep. She stayed up thinking about the competition before finally falling asleep.

**-x-x-x-**

At 8:30 Shuichi woke up to the sound of feet. He looked around but didn't see Kagome anywhere. He walked out into the living room where he found Kagome practicing her contemporary piece to the song Broken Wing. He watched as she seemed to flow with the music. When it ended he clapped causing her to jump a foot in the air.

"Sh-Shui-Chan. What are you doing up?"

"I woke up to dancing feet, besides that, it's time to get up anyways. The dance competition starts at 9:30." Kagome nodded before she took the CD from the player and placed it back in the case and in her bag.

"You should go get ready." Shuichi told her. She once again nodded and left to take a bath and get dressed.

Kagome knew she was nervous, so she was happy Shuichi was trying to calm her nerves.

When she went downstairs everyone was already waiting.

"Hey Kagome? I'm not really helping am I?"

"No, you can't dance."

"Thank god for that. Do you have everything?"

"Yeah." With that they left to the Auditorium. Arriving at the same time the blonde girl from her class did.

"Kimi, I see you showed up. I thought for certain you wouldn't come, guess I was wrong."

"Humph, you will wish I hadn't once I win."

"I already wish you hadn't and it's not because you think you can win either."

"You may have stolen a kiss Shuichi, but that's all. It's nothing that special. I will have him in the end."

"Keep believing that." Kagome said as she took Shuichi's hand and pulled him with her. She watched as Kimi started getting red in the face.

"Careful Kimi, your jealousy is showing." The parent's looked between the kids.

"Was it ever that bad when we were in school?" Shiori asked.

"I don't think so."

**-x-x-x-**

"Geez, that girl drives me crazy." Kagome said as she released Shuichi's hand.

"You should start getting ready." She nodded and walked off to the dressing room. Shuichi sat outside the door and waited patiently for Kagome to come out. He had already seen his Shiori, Rai and Souta take their seats. He listened to the sound of giggling and resisted the urge to role his eyes.

_'__**How annoying, human girls are too noisy. You sure Kagome is human. I like her, she will be a nice lay when she get's older.'**_

_'You can stop talking now.'_

_'__**I was just saying—'**_

_'Well don't say. I would like you to keep in mind Youko, that she is my best friend and I do not wish for your vulgar thoughts to corrupt me.'_

_'__**Yeesh Red, with the way you are going, you'll be a virgin forever.'**_

_'Quiet, Kagome's out.'_

"Hey, there about to start the competition. Let's go find out the order." She nodded and walked off towards the announcer. Kagome wore a white dress that flared out widely up to her knees when she spun around even slightly. It was a long bell sleeve off the shoulder with a pair of white silk shoes on. Her hair was in wavy curls.

"Sir, what is the order of the combatants?"

"Huh, oh. Aname Jitto will go first, then Junko Minase, Hanano Kira, Kagome Higurashi and Kimi Souo."

"Thank you sir."

"Yeah, no problem."

Kagome made her way to an empty area and started stretching. Shuichi was just sitting down watching her.

_'__**Boy, she really gets in her own little universe when it comes to dancing.'**_

_'Hmm.'_

_"__**Ladies and gentlemen, we will be starting the dance within the next few minutes. Please find your way to your seats and turn off all phones and beepers. Thank you for your patience."**_

"You're going to do fine. Besides, since when have you ever gotten anything but the best?"

"Yeah, the best. I _will _win."

"**Thank you for waiting, first up is 3rd grade, Aname Jitto, with the song, 'So She Dances'."** Kagome watched as a pretty girl with auburn red hair and hazel green eyes walked out onto the stage. She wore a black swaying dress. Her partner, who was there just as a 'prompt', so to speak walked out next to her. They took position, the boy standing right behind her, left hand on her hip, his right hand holding her right hand. Then, the lights dimmed and a white spotlight fell upon them. The music started, and they danced in what Kagome believed, was beautiful but lacked chemistry. Almost as if they were forcing themselves to dance together.

_'Judging by the looks of the judges faces, they agreed.'_

Shuichi was watching the two next to her.

_'Not that impressive, Kagome will dance circles around them.'_

"**The judge's score is the best of 30 points, judging with cards between 1 and 10. The first judge has given a 7, Judge two has given a 5 and the third judge has give Mrs. Jitto another 7, bringing her score total to a 19. Next up is Junko Minase."**

Kagome smiled, Junko was a shy, sweet girl in her dance class. Two years younger then her, three years younger then Shuichi; she was a ballet dancer. She had short chin length red heir and brown eyes. She was wearing a short ballet dress that was red and black with glitter.

"Good luck Junko." The girl turned around and smiled brightly.

"Kagome-Sempai, thank you." She turned back and walked up to center stage. The song started, it was an instrumental. Kagome recognized it as a song from a show her brother watched. Pokémon, the song was 'Lugia's Song'. She danced gently and fluently on her toes, gliding through the notes of the song.

_'This competition, if I'm correct is giving the winner an immediate acceptance to the school Julliard.'_ Kagome watched as the song ended with Junko's hand crossed over each other in front of her chest and her legs crossed.

"**Beautiful, truly. The judges have readied their score cards. Judge one gives her an 8, Judge two gives a 9 and judge three gives her...a 9. Her final score is a 26, wonderfully done."**

Junko bowed to the audience and walked back to Kagome who was smiling brightly.

"Junko, you did wonderfully. You have a great chance at winning the Julliard acceptance scholarship."

"No, Sempai is going to win. I'm not nearly as good as Sempai."

"I haven't won yet, shoot, I haven't gone yet. Don't start making assumptions until the judges call the winner."

"Yes Sempai."

"**Next up is Hanano Kira, doing a hip hop dance to the song, Me and You."**

"Not a good choice for Hip Hop. With a song like that there's not much you can do with the beat."

"That's what you think." The girl said walking past her in a pair of baggy black cargo pants and a white tank and black Hoodie. She had black hair and honey brown eyes that looked more yellow then brown.

"Someone's in a bad mood." The song started and she was doing well until it got further along.

"She didn't practice. Now she is free-styling, it's all she can do."

The song ended and the judges shuffled through the score cards.

"**The judges are ready, Judge one, 6, Judge two, 5, Judge three 7. Mrs. Kira is scored with a total of 18 points."** Kagome watched as she walked through the other exit.

"**Next up, a regular in the dancing competition. Kagome Higurashi. This is her third time competing. Doing a contemporary piece to the song Broke Wing by Martina McBride, here she is."**

"Just go out there and give it your all Kags, nothing is holding you back." Kagome nodded, kicking her silk shoes off she made her way to the center stage. She placed her hands on top of each other and over her heart. Waiting silently for the song to start, then, she began to move and sway in a timeless dance of emotions. Letting the music flow through her soul and body, she moved.

"Sempai," Junko watched from the sidelines in admiration. Shuichi looked over to the five year old girl that stood next to him.

_'She's gonna hand over the title as winner to the runner up again. So it will be either Junko or...'_ Shuichi looked over to the blonde who was following Kagome's ever so confident movements with her eyes.

_'Kimi.'_ He looked back to see her in her ending pose, on the floor with her dress circling her like a pool of white water. Her upper body leaning forward as her hands crossed over each other and slowly lowered them to her feet as if stretching. It was beautiful, in more then one way.

The song ended and she stood up.

"**As always a breathtaking performance, let's see what the judges think. With Judge one, 10, Judge two, 10, Judge three 10. With a perfect 30 points." **Kagome left the stage after giving a bow. She walked up and was immediately engulfed by Junko.

"Sempai, you did great. You're amazing Sempai."

"**Next, Kimi Souo. Doing Hip Hop dance to the song Am to Pm." **Kagome cringed slightly.

_'Damn, Kimi's Hip Hop rivals my contemporary.'_ Kagome looked over at Junko.

The song started and as Kagome expected, Kimi was truly amazing. Kimi's bypassed her skills in almost all categories, except for contemporary.

_'I win.'_ Kagome said the second she saw Kimi fall to her knee, and stumble before getting back up.

_'She is trying too hard to make it flawless, her own mistake, not my problem.'_

The song ended and once more the judges got their cards.

"**The score cards are ready, Judge one gives Kimi a, 9, Judge two gives, an 8 and Judge three gives, an 8. That leaves Kimi with a 25. Will all contestants please make their way to the stage." **Kagome and the others walked up and stood in the order they had come out.

"**Starting from left to right, Aname Jitto with 19 point's leaving her in fourth place. Junko Minase with 26 points placing her in 2nd. Hanano Kira, 18 points, 5th place. Kagome Higurashi, 30 points, 1st place and Kimi Souo with 25 in 3rd place. Kagome has also given us the repeated request. If she is to make first place then pass the acceptance letter to the runner up. So, without further ado, the winner is runner up Junko Minase with 26 points." **Junko smiled happily as she ran up to receive the letter.

Kagome smiled as she clapped for her Kouhai.

**-x-x-x-**

"You did great Junko, I'm proud." Junko smiled brightly but then frowned.

"Sempai, you won though, not me, why did you hand over the prize?"

"I just don't want to go to Julliard, I like dancing, not to win but because it's fun. You won, but if it makes you happy, we will compete again so that you can try for the prize and next time, I won't hand the title over on a silver platter. Happy?" Junko nodded, smiling cheerfully up at her Sempai.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hi Hoooo, Hi Hoooo, Hi Ho Hi Ho, It's of to work I go, du du dun dun dun dun du du dun dun dun, Hi Ho Hi Ho Hi Ho.**

**Jakotsu: Please Read and Review.**

**Envy: Saank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Five – **_

_**Lost and Found: The Scroll of Ying and Yang**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**-x-x-x-**

A year passed and the two were running through the house and upstairs to Kagome's little brother's room. A four year old Souta was on the floor coloring in a coloring book titled Springtime Sports.

"Hey Souta, mom asked me to check if you were ready for tomorrow." He nodded but didn't look up. Kagome stood and made her way to the end of his bed where a huge suitcase lay. She opened it and started pulling out stuffed bear after stuffed bear. She glanced at Shuichi who was smiling at the huge pile of stuffed animals on Souta's bed that she had pulled out from his bag.

"Souta, were going to this Ladies place for a week...not a year, not a month, a week. You don't need to bring your entire teddy collection with you. Now let's get some clothes. Shuichi, what kind of place does this woman live in?"

"I'm not sure. Mother told me to pack a weeks' worth of outdoor clothes." He said, pulling clothes from Souta's drawers and folding them neatly before placing them inside the baggage.

"Now you can choose one stuffed animal to take with you, ok." Souta nodded and took a light pink bunny with floppy light pink ears with the under side white and big light purple eyes. Kagome smiled, it was the bunny she had gotten him a while back.

"Alright kiddo, get in bed. We're getting up early tomorrow, so you better get some sleep. Night bro."

"Night Gome, Shui."

"Goodnight Souta." Shuichi said as he flipped the light off in his room and the two left.

"What was this ladies name again?" Kagome asked.

"Genkai. She is an old martial artist I believe. Though, that's all that I know about her. Besides the fact, that she somehow knows our mothers."

"Hmm...Huh?" Kagome looked at her bookshelf where a book of myths resided.

'The same book from before.' She thought.

However once again, she was distracted from the book. It wasn't until she got ready for bed that she picked up the book from the shelf and sat next to Shuichi who was reading a book on demons.

She opened the book and was about to turn the page when she felt the padded back. Turning the book over, she opened it and saw a bent corner. Shuichi watched in surprise as she tore the paper from the back to reveal an old cream colored piece of paper with inky weird kanji symbols she had never seen before.

"I can't read this." Shuichi took the paper from her and looked it over.

'**Demon Kanji, it's a forgotten language and Kanji.'**

'Can you decipher it?'

'**Easily.' **With that said Shuichi went to the task of repeating what Youko said.

"_The creator of worlds. The destroyer of worlds. The universe can not exist without both. Sometimes things must be destroyed to make place for new stuff. Ying, a balance that leans towards order was what made worlds and planets and kingdoms more beautiful than anyone could imagine, creating things for her sister to destroy. Yang the balance created that leans more towards chaos got bored with wrecking the worlds Ying made for her, so she looked for grand adventures in other places. The Makai became Yang's home. Ying found that life was not so bad without Yang so she locked Yang away so that she could never return to the worlds Ying created. Yang was killed 400 years later, but before dying she pushed her soul from her body and into a plant born of not Makai, but the world of the dead, or more commonly known as either the Underworld or Hell. Yang now resides in the Inbetween, a place where those who live there are nothing more then lost and wandering souls."_

"That's kind of eerie." Kagome said as she took the page and folded it neatly before placing it back in the old mythology book.

She stayed up a few minutes talking about the passage on the page before they fell into a heavy sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

Shuichi stood next to Kagome staring up at the mountain of stairs.

"We have to climb that?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Genkai was never very fond of visitors or neighbors." Rai said with a small smile. Souta frowned at the many steps he would have to climb.

With that said the five started up the cause of soon to be sore muscles. They had gotten up at five and left at six, it was now twelve twenty. They had spent a total of six hours and twenty so minutes in the car.

Kagome pulled her CD player from her bag and handed an ear piece to Shuichi who took it happily, having no quarrels with listening to music to pass the time. By the time they made it to the top only three of them were worn out. Surprisingly Kagome and Shuichi hadn't really noticed since they had spent a lot of their childhood running away from the principles and teachers.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite daughter and her friend. Who are the brats?" Kagome and Shuichi looked over to a where an old woman in martial arts garbs stood. She had shoulder length wavy workout pink hair and brown eyes.

"Mother, it's good to see you." Rai said respectfully. Both parents bowed, causing the three behind them to follow in their lead. Genkai gave a curt nod before motioning the five inside her home.

"_Whoa, what a place. This woman must be loaded." Kagome whispered to Shuichi who nodded in agreement._

"_She would have to be to own all this land. I wonder how much she owns."_

"I own everything within 750 acres." The two's eyes widened as the lady who stood at least twenty feet ahead of them answered their curious question.

"You heard us?"

"Sorry, my hearing aid is on, so I can here perfectly fine." Kagome blushed profoundly, embarrassed for being caught talking behind someone's back, much less, someone in her family.

"I'm sorry Genkai-Sama, I meant no disrespect." She owed her head to the old lady.

"I know brat. Now let us head inside." The woman turned and headed back into her home. Kagome followed behind everyone with Souta holding her hand tightly.

The evening passed with conversation that Kagome, Shuichi and Souta took no part in. Kagome and Shuichi would keep heir ears open but say nothing. Souta was just coloring.

'**Hey Red, what's going on?'**

'While you were asleep, Kagome and I have been listening to this Genkai talk for what seems like hours with our mothers.'

'**Why don't you go exploring or something?'**

'That sounds like a great idea.'

"Kagome, lets go look around, I'm bored." She nodded and was about to stand up when Souta took hold of her sleeve almost instantly. She smiled down at her brother and took his hand in hers before walking away from the adults and out the door with Shuichi.

"You know, for someone who is a martial arts master you would expect her to be...I don't know, more interesting." Shuichi nodded in agreement.

"Though, the way she holds herself, she has seen more then her share of fights."

"Her eyes..." Kagome said, remembering how intense they looked.

"Yeah, I know." The three walked around the shrine type house and to the back where they came to a forest.

"Spooky." Souta said as he hid behind Kagome's leg.

"Yeah, let's keep going Souta, Shuichi. My senses are tingling." Shuichi looked into the dark canopy of trees. Taking hold of Kagome's hand he pulled both her and Souta away from the sinister forest.

"Hey, what's in there?" Kagome asked, pulling away from the two and heading in the direction of what looked to be a branch of Genkai's home. She pushed the door open and found a bunch of games.

"Whoa, grandma just skyrocketed up my cool scale." Souta took off towards the rock, paper and scissors game. Kagome and Shuichi took turns with the other games.

"Hey, why does an old lady have arcade games in a place like this anyways?"

"Don't know, though, I suspect it can get boring up here all alone." Shuichi answered.

'Huh, where does that door lead?' Shuichi headed towards a door that was slightly open. Kagome looked over as he strayed away from her brother and herself.

"Shuichi, what is it?"

"A door lets check it out."

"Moi, you are too curious for your own good Shui-Chan."

'I wonder whose fault that is.'

'**Don't blame me.'**

'...fine, I wont.'

"It's good to be curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Shui-Chan." Kagome said as she took Souta's hand and followed him through the door.

'**Satisfaction—'**

"Satisfaction brought it back, Gome-Chan."

'**Besides, I'm not a cat.'**

"What are all of these?"

"Scrolls, spells, old scriptures that would be thought destroyed or as ancient artifacts, why would an old lady have so many though?"

Kagome merely shrugged before taking a scroll from the shelf.

"Legend of the Tengu, Golden Naganata, Everlasting Enchantments, Princess of Ethereal, huh? Hey, Shuichi, there's a page missing." Shuichi walked over and noticed the cream color of the scroll.

"I think it's the piece we found yesterday."

"Why would it be in my grandfather's book?"

"Well, she is your grandmother, isn't she?"

"On my mother's side. Grandfather is on my father's side." Shuichi furrowed his brows in thought.

"That is strange. I don't know. We could ask."

"Then we would have to explain why we were in here in the first place."

'**Haha, she's got a point there Red.'**

'Then what do you suggest?'

'**Leave me out of this. It's you who came in here anyways, not me. Nor was it me who put the idea in your head.'**

'For once.'

"Well, it's our only choice if we want answers."

"It's not really that important is it?" Shuichi thought about it.

"No, I guess it isn't."

Kagome smiled in satisfaction, turning, she placed the scroll back on the shelf before pulling the two boys out of the room as Genkai, Rai and Shiori came into the game room.

"So this is where you three were." Shiori said.

"Yeah, we discovered a haven." Shuichi said lightheartedly. Genkai's eyes wandered over to the cracked door behind the trio before turning to Kagome who had been watching her the entire time.

"Rai, when are the brats birthdays?"

"Well, I believe, Shiori, Shuichi's birthday is on October 25, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"What about the other two brats?"

"Souta was born on November 12 and Kagome was born on June 6."

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

Genkai's eyes widened.

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name_

'It couldn't be.'

_Redemption_

'Not Rai's daughter.'

_6.6.6_

'Not Kagome.'

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next Chapter.**

**Jakotsu: I love dog ears.**

**Envy: ...that's nice, anyways we have—**

**Jakotsu: BIG NEWS!**

**Envy: ...big news...concerning our authoress. She had her first—**

**Jakotsu: HANGOVER**

**Me: They don't need to know of my humiliation.**

**Envy: Sure they do, you ran straight into a wall...FOUR TIMES!**

**Me: -blushes-**

**Jakotsu: But you have to admit, she has a pretty high tolerance for alcohol. I mean, it took, two wine coolers, half a cup of lucid (YUCK), three shots of tequila and something else that her sister made that had a little coke and a **_**HELLZ **_**lot of alcohol.**

**Me: That drink had Canadian liquor, which was, by the way, disgusting, and I drank it all. Though, the most disgusting thing I drank was the Lucid crap, it tastes like black licorice. Oh, also, I will be going away to Alaska for a month to visit my grandfather with the rest of my family. I will try to upload my other stories but since this one is finished already you will have to wait, unless, like I told one of my reviewers already, I get permission to use my dad's computer to hack into my main fram and copy my files over to my laptop. That however is up to daddy. By the way, don't go telling people that I can hack, it's not illegal if I hack onto **_**my**_** computer.**

**Envy: Anyways, hope everyone had a happy Halloween. Please Read—**

**Jakotsu: AND REVIEW**

**Envy: Saank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Six – **_

_**Mass Explosion**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**-x-x-x-**

A month passed with Genkai checking in on the family constantly. She had offered lessons in martial arts to both Kagome and Shuichi, but the 8 and 9 year old both refused kindly. They were on their way to an amusement park that had just opened. Arriving a few minutes before it open they looked around at the crowd.

"Moi, Moi, I was hoping it wouldn't be so crowded." Kagome said, taking the hand of both Shuichi and Souta. Junko held onto Souta's hand, having got permission to come from her parents. She smiled brightly as she looked around at the rides and bright colors. Shiori, Genkai, Grandpa and Rai stood near by getting their tickets. Once again Genkai was watching Kagome.

"Did you really expect it to be empty?" Shuichi asked.

"Not empty, just not full." Shuichi laughed at her choice of words and lack of a good explanation.

"Don't laugh, you know I hate crowds." He barely stifled his laughter as he nodded. He knew very well how much she hated crowds, yet she had begged her mother to take her to the Amusement Park on its opening day.

"Sorry Kags, I'll stop."

"Good."

"Alright kids, lets go." Rai called out to the four as she made her way to the opening gates with Shiori, Grandpa and Genkai.

"Coming mom," Kagome said as she pulled the others along cheerfully.

Shuichi watched as Kagome ran up to one of the rides, pulling Souta and Junko along with her. He had managed to free his hand so that he was now walking along side the three.

"Wow, Gome, look how high it goes." Souta said in awe.

Kagome stared up at the rollercoaster. In truth, she was scared out of her mind, since she couldn't see the top of it.

'I doubt I will see the bottom of it once I get to the top too.' Shuichi watched as she suddenly shivered.

"Scared Kags?"

"Of course not. Are you?" He smirked.

"Nope, I'm looking forward to it. If we sit in the back we should get the full snap of the thrust forward, or we could sit in the front and watch the ground get closer to us. The second should heighten the adrenalin rush. What do you think?" Kagome looked as if she was about to turn into a puddle.

"Which one is gonna kill me quickly?" Souta and Junko gave her a worried look.

"Haha, Kagome is afraid of a rollercoaster. How vain can you get?" Kagome stiffened at the voice of her preppy enemy.

"Kimi," Kagome said with false happiness, turning almost robotically. "It's nice to see you, _again_."

"Stop pretending Kagome, we both know how much we detest each other." Shuichi looked at the two girls in front of him.

'At least they can agree on that.'

'**Is that all they can agree on?'**

"True, so what are you doing here?"

"Obviously I'm here to have fun with my Shuichi."

"He is _not_ your Shuichi."

"Yes he is."

"No, he isn't."

"Yes h—"

'Yeah, that's all they can agree on.'

"Oh, Mrs. Souo, how have you been?" Kimi's attitude did a 180 as she smiled brightly to Rai.

"Ms. Higurashi, how lovely it is to see you. I've been great and you?" Genkai rolled her eyes causing Shuichi and Kagome to laugh a little. The others didn't seem to notice.

"I'm doing fine. Is your mother here?"

"Oh no, Kagome had kindly invited me yesterday. She told me to meet everyone t the tallest ride so, here I am." Kimi said sweetly. Kagome stopped laughing abruptly, staring at Kimi as if she had grown a second head.

'She has spent too many days in front of the mirror practicing that act.' Shuichi thought.

'Wh-what, I didn't invite her anywhere. I would never.' Kagome suddenly felt wheezy at the thought of having to spend the whole day with..._her_.

"I see, well then, we will split into groups, Grandpa and I will take Junko and Souta while Genkai and Shiori take you, Shuichi and Kagome." Everyone nodded.

"We will meet in 3 hours at the food court." Genkai said.

"Alright, everyone be careful and have fun." Kagome grumbled but didn't say anything intelligible.

The groups split as Rai took the younger kids to the safer and smaller rides.

"So how about it Kagome, you scared?" Kagome looked questioningly at Kimi who was pointing up at the ride Kagome had been staring up at earlier.

"You're on." She exclaimed, ignoring the vicious thumping of her heart. Shuichi and Genkai watched as the two got into the last seats of the ride. Shiori was getting her camera ready.

**-x-x-x-**

'Uhg.' Kagome grasped the bar tightly as the ride started to move. Up, it seemed to just keep going...up. She looked down and was happy that she could still see red.

'Shuichi, at least he stands out, so I can't lose him.' Suddenly she felt the ride come to a halt. She looked over to see Kimi looking around.

"Hey Kimi?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Never bait me again." Kimi nodded.

"I don't think I will. How about we put off our rivalry for Shuichi for today?" She held her hand out for Kagome to shake. Kagome gave a quick nod and shook it just as the ride jerked forward.

"**AHHHHHHHHH!"**

**-x-x-x-**

Shuichi chuckled at the two girls. The minute they got off they hugged each other and just cried.

"I want to go to the lazy pool." Kimi nodded in agreement.

Shuichi gave a sigh before holding a hand out to both and helping them up. He guided them to a seat and went off to get drinks.

"Why is he being friendly with me?" Kimi asked.

"Because, you are being friendly with me, it's as simple as that." Kimi watched as Shuichi ordered five bottled cokes.

"You two are really close, aren't you?" Kagome smiled brightly.

"We grew up together, of course. I have no doubt that we will always be close."

"Hmm," Kagome watched as Kimi stood from her spot. Shuichi walked up to them with Genkai and Shiori next to him holding their drink.

"Hey guy's it was fun, sort of. I'm going to head home though, it's to hot."

"_This doesn't mean I like you Kagome, I just don't like Shuichi in that way anymore. You had better treat him right." _Kimi whispered to Kagome before walking away.

"That was strange." Shuichi said, looking at the retreating back of his fan clubs president.

"Yeah..." Kagome responded. Suddenly standing, she took his hand and pulled him towards the lazy river.

"Kags, we don't need to run, we have all day." Shuichi smiled at her contentedly. Genkai had easily caught up with the two while Shiori was still running.

"Sorry, I guess I got exited."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed in pure bliss as she let herself drift in the lazy river of the amusement park.

"Head's up Kags."

"Huh?" She peeked threw closed eyelids which snapped open at the sight of a current. Suddenly she was on a water ride that consisted of something she only thought to be in horror movies. Her head went underwater and back up then under again only to repeat the pattern a few more times when it finally stopped.

"What...was that?"

Shuichi who looked as if he had just got in, smiled at her before answering.

"That...was the lazy river. Very relaxing, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, hush." She splashed him with her hand causing him to laugh harder.

When the two got out they found Shiori and Genkai sitting in the shade talking.

"Are you two done?" They nodded.

"To think, you only spent 2 hours in the damn river."

"Where to next?"

"I want to go on one more ride before we meet the others at the food court." Kagome answered Shiori.

"How about a water ride?" Shuichi suggested as he pointed to a water rollercoaster that was incased in a tube. She looked at the line and groaned.

"That will take forever."

"About an hour, which means we will make perfect time when we meet up with the others." Kagome glared at him before stomping off towards the ride.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Are we ready?"_

"_The game is set in play."_

"_Good, soon sister will be reborn."_

"_Yes, soon."_

**-x-x-x-**

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" Kagome shouted when she got out of the tube she had shared with Shuichi. He laughed before pulling her away from the water ride and over to Shiori and Genkai. The four walked off towards the food court where Junko, Souta, Grandpa and Rai all stood. They found a table and sat down.

"So, what do you two want to eat?" Shiori asked the youngest first.

Junko pointed her finger at corn dogs and Souta repeated the action towards the chicken fingers.

"Alright, and you two?"

"I am going to get two of the burritos."

"The same for me."

"Alright, you kids stay here and we will go get the food. What about drinks."

"GATORADE!" Junko and Souta shouted.

"Gatorade please." Shuichi said, Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"It's unanimous then." The four adults walked off and left the four kids to talk.

"Gome, where is that other girl?" Souta asked.

"She left all of a sudden. I really don't know why either."

"Sempai, are you having fun?"

"Moi, Moi, I am."

"That's good."

They talked a bit more before the others came back and they ate peacefully, every once in awhile throwing food crumbs for the pigeons.

It was late into the evening when they were heading out of the amusement park.

"I will be back, I forgot my souvenir's at the changing room."

"I will go with you." Grandpa told Rai.

"Come on everyone, let's get everything in the car." Shiori said to the remainder of the group.

**-x-x-x-**

"_How much __**longer**__?"_

"_Not much, just a few more seconds."_

"_NOW!"_

**-x-x-x-**

**-PHOOH-KUSH-BANG-**

Everyone turned at the loud noise a bunch screamed in terror and turned away from the scene before running, children crying for their parent's and vice versa.

"What..." Kagome stared at the burning and crumbling amusement park. Another explosion and the water rides started falling.

"MOTHER!" Kagome took off towards the park only to be engulfed by a pair of arms, red hair falling into her view.

"LET ME GO SHUICHI, LET ME GO!"

**-BOOOOM-**

They looked up and watched as the changing rooms and food court went up in flames next.

"_Mom..."_ Kagome stared at the raging fires before she felt a pain in her side and things started to become hazy and she blacked out.

**-x-x-x-**

"_FINALLY."_

"_Things will start to get interesting from here on out."_

"_Yes, Yes."_

"_Our sister will be born again soon."_

"_Soon."_

**-x-x-x-**

**-Beep-Beep-Beep-Bee―**

Kagome listened to the annoying sound before realizing what exactly was making the sound.

"What?"

"Kagome, you're awake." Shuichi stood next to her.

"Why am I here Shui-Chan?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Fire, mom, where is she?" Kagome asked calmly, already knowing the answer and dreading it all the same.

"Both your mother and grandfather were killed in the explo―" He stopped at the sound of her tears.

"Oh god."

"Kags―" He moved closer to her until he was on the bed and she was in his lap, maneuvering the tubes and wires out of his way.

"It's not fair,"

"I know."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I feel evil, oh so Evil, I feel Evil and Sadistic and MEAN. Hehe, anyways. I asked daddy if I could login to my computer from his laptop and he said quickly, so here is quickly. I will upload another later.**

**Jakotsu: So far in Alaska she has seen the Iditarod and gone out to eat at... I don't remember what it was called.**

**Envy: It was the Crow's Nest and she ordered the Dungeness Crab Salad and―**

**Me: That was pretty good for a starter meal to.**

**Envy: ...and Grilled Filet Mignon and Foie Gras.**

**Me: Daddy ordered the dessert so I don't know what it was except, it was really good. It had a chocolate shell incasing some kind of creamy white stuff and a strawberry fluffy something with drizzled strawberry and raspberry syrup on the plate. All in all, it was AWSOME.**

**Jakotsu: Tomorrow they are going skiing.**

**Me: Now **_**that**_** is something I missed about Alaska. Skiing is so much fun.**

**Envy: Please Read and Review.**

**Jakotsu, Envy and Me: SAANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Seven – Secrets Revealed**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**-x-x-x-**

Shuichi stared down at the city from his place on top of the hospital roof.

'**Is Kagome alright?'**

'Yeah, albeit quiet, but fine none the less.'

'**So what is she going to do?'**

'What can she do? They will take her and her brother away and place her in a foster home.' Just the thought of it sent shivers down his spine.

He looked down as police and black car pulled into the driveway, C.S visible on the passenger door.

'C.S, Child Services...' He stood up and ran inside the hospital and down four flights of stairs. Running into the room where Kagome and Souta were, he picked the sleeping Kagome up in his arms and unhooked all of the tubes gently.

"Ichi-San, what are you doing?" Souta asked.

"Souta, we have to leave. People from the city are coming to take you and your sister away." Souta looked frightened and nodded, following Shuichi out of the room and through the stair way. Upon getting to the bottom flight he braced himself before nodding towards Souta. Souta opened the door and they ran to the exit, making it past many of the doctors and nurses.

Shuichi pushes Souta to continue running until they made it to Genkai's shrine steps. They rested for a few minutes before Shuichi shifted kagome from his arms onto his back. The two boys made their way up the tower of steps until they were at the top.

"Souta go get Genkai." Shuichi told the boy as he sat down and placed Kagome in his lap. She hadn't woken up and her breathing was becoming shallow.

"Okay Ichi-San." Souta ran off towards the door and knocked. When no one answered he ran in and looked for the old woman.

"Gen-baa-chan, where are you?" He ran through the halls and into a wall.

"Souta?" He looked up at the wall and saw Genkai standing there somewhat peeved.

"Gen-baa-chan, it's Gome-Chan. She's outside with Ichi-San and doesn't look well."

Genkai took off outside and frowned at the sight.

"What is she doing here? She should be in―"

"Child Services were going to take her away to another home a―"

"I WOULD HAVE RECEIVED CUSTODY BOY! I'm her grandmother, remember? Well, what's done is done, bring her in and I will call someone to help her." He nodded but stood stalk still as the girl in his arms started to stir.

"Mm, Shui-chan...Souta, take Sout...Souta to your mother. I...I'm going to stay at...Genkai's and train." He nodded and walked into the shrine like house and placed her down on the futon.

"I will be back." He left to find Souta sitting outside.

"Souta, you are going to be staying with my mom from now on, ok?" Souta looked like he would cry but nodded anyway.

"Is Gome-chan mad at Souta?"

"No, never. She just doesn't want you to get hurt. She is going to remain here as am I. We are going to train under Genkai from now on. You will be safe, growing like a normal little boy should and going to school and making friends. Auntie Shiori will keep you safe, I promise." Souta nodded.

Shuichi once more placed a body, albeit smaller body, on his back before taking off down the steps and towards his house. When he arrived four hours later thanks to a taxi's help he got out with Souta and told the driver to wait there. Shuichi took Souta who was already half asleep inside and laid him down on his bed. Grabbing his savings which were thankfully all bills he ran back out side and paid the amount due. He put the rest in a wallet which due to the amount, wouldn't close properly.

"Try this." Shuichi jumped and whipped around. His mother stood holding a visa.

"Mom?"

"I knew you would stay with Kagome. I always knew that. Give me your money and I will place it in the account tomorrow morning, however, keep this for the ride back." He took the wad of cash that she handed back and the card and placed it in a now _much_ thinner wallet.

"Mom, I can't thank you enough."

"Just be careful, and make sure you keep her safe."

"I will."

"Good, I already took the privilege of packing your stuff as well as hers. They will be sent over tomorrow. I wish you both all the luck you may need. Souta I'm guessing will have your room?" He nodded.

"Good, I brought his stuff over myself. Here, this may come in handy in the future, I found it in Kagome's room and thought it would be best not to take the risk of movers losing it." He stared wide eyed at the book of Myth's and Prophecies that Kagome was always reading and so curious about. He took it and smiled.

"Thanks mom." She gave him a hug and smiled brightly.

"Be good, respect Genkai." He nodded once more before leaving the house and to his surprise he found the taxi driver still there.

"Hey kid, your mom stopped me before I could leave, hop in." Shuichi waved goodbye to his mom and got in with the book in his arms.

Another four hours later and he was warn out, having slept a total of three hours in the car before it came to an abrupt stop and woke him up.

"Hey kid, it's your stop ain't it?" Shuichi yawned and nodded. Grabbing the book he climbed out and paid him the amount due before saying a quick thank you then starting his long _hike_ up the stairs.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was still sleeping when she felt hands on her chest. Waking up slowly, she looked to see an elder heavy set woman sitting on her knees next to her.

"Nai child, sleep. I mean ye no harm."

'What the hell year is it? She talks like it's ancient Japan.'

"Who a...are you?" Her throat hurt beyond comprehension.

"My name is Kaede. Genkai had sent for me. Ye is having difficulty breathing?"

"A...a lit-tle."

"Ye has minerals that should not be present in ye's blood stream."

"It's probably from the metal that had pierced her side." They both turned to see Shuichi by the door frame.

"Ai, it would be more then likely. Who might ye be child?"

"My name is Shuichi, Kagome's best friend."

"Ah, I see, close are ye? Well then, come help me with the medicine." He nodded and watched as she pulled a bowl and an odd long wooden bowl that had a space wide enough for maybe three chopsticks. It was curved inward slightly. She pulled out a wheel with handles and a couple jars, opening one and pulling a few herbs from it.

"I will place these on the center and ye will grind them with the wheel." Shuichi looked at the object in his hand and complied once the leaves of the herb were placed down. He rolled it back and forth with Kagome watching his every move. Kaede would periodically add something else. By the time her hand stopped the wheel, there was a green gel like substance.

Genkai walked in with a pot of hot green tea and gave it to Kaede who nodded her thanks. Pouring the green gel in the _half_ full cup of tea, she mixed it up before handing it to a hesitant Kagome.

"What is this?"

"It is a medical brew. If ye drinks it, ye's body will start to fight unwanted minerals." Kagome stared warily at the green concoction before drinking it up.

"Eew, that is the most disgusting thing that I have ever had the misfortune of tasting."

Shuichi chuckled but stopped when he noticed the tension between the elder women.

"Am I missing something Genkai? Why so serious?" Kagome asked half heartedly.

"We have some things to tell you two. They involve that book you're holding Shuichi." Shuichi looked at the old book in his arms handed it to Genkai when she held her hand out for it.

"Kaede was the one who told me of the prophecy so she is best suited to explain it to you." Kaede sat crossed leg with her cup of tea in her hands and her eyes shut. When she opened her eyes Genkai, Kagome and Shuichi were all staring at her.

"The prophecy has not yet been placed in effect, though that doesn't mean it won't child. I do ask however, that ye do not try to change it, for one will often meet their destiny on the road they take to avoid it. If it is meant to happen it will."

Kagome listened and put that tidbit of info and wise words in her head for later consideration.

'I wonder if she got that from a fortune cookie.'

"The prophecy is in that very book. Genkai, please turn it to the right page." Genkai opened the book and in a swift motion the pages were blown to the center of the book.

"Hey, I know that prophecy. The Immortal One, though I've never read it."

"That one is connected with another that went missing over 300 years ago."

"Missing?" Genkai pulled out a familiar scroll from her belt and Kagome gasped.

"Yes, the scroll of Ying and Yang is connected to the prophecy." Shuichi watched Kagome sit up in an attempt to get the book.

"Sit back Kagome, I'll get it." He took the book from Genkai and turned it over. Pulling the back page from the hard padded cover he revealed the missing page.

"You mean it's been there this entire time. That make since, that book is over 500 years old." Genkai took the page and book and handed them both to Kaede.

"The prophecy, do you want to hear it." Kagome nodded.

"It's short, but holds more meaning then any dictionary.

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

Keep in mind, this prophecy _is_ about ye Kagome. There are no maybe's, if's or buts'. Coincidence does not exist in our world." Kagome took the book from Kaede and read over the page.

'Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul.

A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth.'

"What does it mean 'memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth?'"

"It means that only when the prophecy is fulfilled will ye be turned into the immortal ye really are. I suspect memories of ye Childs _past_ life will return to ye and ye's body will go through some kind of change." Kagome nodded.

"Is there anyway to stop it from happening?" Kagome asked.

"It is not wise to fight against destiny and fate. They can play a deadly game if ye rub them the wrong way."

Genkai nodded in agreement but smirked.

"However, if I know you you're going to try anyways, so I will train you in everything I know."

Kagome smiled and thanked her.

"I have a question, how is the scroll connected with the prophecy."

"We are not sure we just know that it is." Kaede said.

"That doesn't help us much." Kagome stared at the parchment before placing it in the spot in the back of the book.

"We can figure it out later."

**-x-x-x-**

"Souta, you should be asleep dear." Souta sat at Shuichi's window staring at the moon.

"They will be alright, right?" He looked over at his aunt.

"Yes, they will be fine. Now let's get you in bed." He looked once more at the moon before nodding and changing into his pajamas and getting in bed.

"Your sister will be okay Souta. Goodnight." He whispered goodnight as the lights were turned off and the door shut. He rolled over on his side and climbed out of bed. He moved to the window and climbed out much like Shuichi and Kagome used to do. He snuck off to his old home and into his sister's room. Boxes were scattered everywhere and movers were making their way in and out of the shrine and up and down stairs. He saw what he came for and took it, the flower that Shuichi had given his sister over three years ago. It was still beautiful and still perfect with light blue rose petals.

"I don't know how you've managed to stay alive but I will make sure that you continue to live." He jumped out the window and carried the vase carefully all the way back to his new home where he placed it on his windowsill. Climbing back in bed he faced the rose and fell into a light sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

"Hm, that's odd."

"What?" Shuichi faced Kagome.

"Well, it felt like Souta was close to me." Shuichi frowned.

"He's at moms."

"Yes I know, I didn't mean physically but emotionally here."

"Ai child, if he cares for ye he will always be with ye. Now off to bed the both of ya."

They nodded and fell into troubled dreams.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I'm on Vacation and still uploading chapters. You guys had better review.**

**Jakotsu: They are still getting ready for the sculpturing show. Her grandfather and she are entering an ice sculpture that looks like a dragon and a mouse knight with a sword.**

**Me: I will take a picture when were done and upload it for you guys.**

**Envy: It actually looks like a dragon, impressive really. Her grandfather is amazingly talented. She did the mouse knight though.**

**Me: It's hard, but fun.**

**Jakotsu: Please Read and Review.**

**Envy: Saank You.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Eight – Training the Heart, Mind Body and Soul.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**-x-x-x-**

Kaede stared at the 8 year old that was standing on the roof staring out into the sunrise.

"Kagome child, come down from there." Kagome looked down at her and climbed down the ladder that was perched on the side of the shrine.

"Yes Lady Kaede?"

"We are to start ye's training today."

"What about Shuichi?"

"He will be joining us. In fact, he is already waiting for ye to arrive."

Kagome nodded before running off to the back of the shrine where Shuichi stood waiting for them.

"Shui-Chan, we didn't keep you waiting did we?"

"No, you didn't."

"Both of ye take a seat crossing your legs in the Indian style. We will begin with Meditation..."

**-x-x-x-**

Souta awoke to a tapping on his shoulder.

"Hmm." Opening his eyes he came face to face with...

"Exterminator?"

Souta stared at the beautiful plant before him before he remembered what had happened. Souta sighed before petting the demonic like flower and getting out of his new bed. He made it up and saw a uniform for his new elementary school hanging up.

"Joy." He got dressed and made his way out to the kitchen.

"Hey Auntie Shiori,"

"Good morning Souta dear. You ready for a brand new day?" Shiori looked up at the five year old boy who would be staying with her from now on.

"Not really, but I will be fine later." Shiori nodded as she sat a plate of pancakes before him and some butter and syrup.

**-x-x-x-**

"Control your breathing Kagome. I want you to breathe in and hold it for as long as you can." Genkai told her student as she stood next to her on a high mountain top, the thin air making it hard to breathe.

Kagome nodded as she closed her eyes and breathed in. Holding her breath she waited. When she released it her heart beat had gone back to its normal speed and her breathing was back to normal as well.

"Your breathing is important in fights. If you keep your breathing level and your heart beat steady your immune system and body can take more physical exertion. Your breathing when controlled allows you invisibility when watching your enemy. If he is unable to hear you he is unable to see you."

Kagome nodded as she continued her breathing exercises.

Shuichi was with Kaede learning about herbs and there uses. Personally, Kagome thought he knew more about herbs and plants then she did, but who was she to say anything. Kagome breathed in calmly and let it out quietly before holding her breath again and continuing with her exercises, her throat had started burning a little over an hour ago and by now, with the air so thin where they were, it was searing.

**-x-x-x-**

Shuichi placed a seed in the ground and pushed some of his demon energy into it. Kaede watched with suspicion in her eyes. The plant started to grow into an Iris, the purple petals opening to reveal the small accents of yellow and stems of pollen.

"Good. I'm impressed, that a human can push his energy into a seed. Ye have practiced this many times before I see."

'**You may want to keep a low profile Red. She is a priestess, god forbid she tries to purify me through you.'**

'How do I keep a low profile, can't exactly pretend it was an accident, can I?'

'**Well, you could...though, you would look like an idiot doing so, and it would be funny on my part.'**

'...'

"I just pushed the warm feeling in my hand into the seed."

'**Nice, how do you know what spirit energy feels like?'**

'I don't.'

'**Oh...'**

"Ai child, that is good. Now, the Iris is a multi use plant like many others. It's an herb that is not only used as a perfume and for cosmetics but for healing."

"Healing what?"

"Iris's can present itself under various forms. The yellow iris is used for treating affections such as dandruff, wounds, being an excellent diuretic and tonic. An Iris is also used in affections such as ascites, asthma, bronchitis, rheumatism or cough, being a good capillary tonic."

Shuichi nodded as he stored the information in his head.

'**You could easily ask me for information on plants you know.'**

'Human plants?'

'**Well, no, but Demon plants...'**

'I don't need help with demon plants. I need help with the human plants.'

"Shuichi, are ye listening?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Kaede, I got lost in my thoughts. Please, could you repeat that?"

"Ai child, I can. I said that the Iris powder causes irritation of the mucous membrane followed by nausea. When working with the Iris, the use of a mask is critical. Ye understand?"

"I understand."

"Good, continuing with the lessons―"

**-x-x-x-**

**(5 months later)**

"Alright Kagome, stand up." Kagome stood straight on the mountain cap. The wind blew hard, her white silk pants billowing in the wind. She wore a gold Gi with no sleeves and white lining and white peachblossom on the upper left hand corner and lower right hand corner, a pair of silk shoes were on her feet and her hair was up in a twist with two stainless steel chopsticks with black ask wood handles crossed neatly in her hair. Genkai had given them to her as a gift. She told her that they were quality chopsticks with needle sharp points for precision placement. She was going to start teaching her how to use them soon too.

"We will start training your body now. I want you to climb down this mountain and do it while wearing these, 50 pounds on both wrists and around both ankles. You have three hours to get to the bottom. I will see you down there."

With that said Genkai placed the weight's on the ground before jumping her way down the mountain.

"She carries me up then tells me to climb down? I haven't even climbed _up_ yet." She sighed before wrapping the weights around her ankles and wrists.

"AUGH! TESE ARE FREAKENING HEAVY!"

Kagome looked down and shivered before she jumped over to one rock and almost lost her balance.

"Whoa, okay, slowly..." She moved off the rock and gently placed her foot on the one below and sighed happily before moving her hands to the ones in front of her and then she started to climb down. About halfway down she placed her foot on a loose rock.

"Ah!" Her hand shot out and grabbed a rock above her, looking down she watched as the rock she had stepped on fell to the bottom, after about 30 seconds she heard the far away sound of the hit. A shiver ran up her spine and as she moved to another rock the one she was holding gave out and she fell.

"AHHHHHH!" She closed her eyes as she fell and rolled against the mountain, rocks cutting into her arms and legs, the outfit she wore, once pristine clean, now dripping with blood and tattered from the rocks.

Kagome opened her eyes and ignoring the pain she through her arm out and sought to find a rock she could grasp. Her hands holding the mountain as she slid against it and finally a rock came in contact with her hand. She looked down and started to cry. Letting go of the rock she fell the remaining four feet and onto the ground in front of Genkai.

"That was faster then I though." Kagome didn't comment, she stared angrily at the rock that lay two feet away from her that had caused her to fall. Genkai sighed as she bent forward and picked the girl up, her hair was practically out of its twist and it was then that Genkai noticed the blood soaking her shoulder.

"Damn it." Genkai took off towards her home.

**-x-x-x-**

"―ginseng treats hypertension as well as hypotension, anemia, asthenia, arthritis, digestive disorders, insomnia, and fatigue and increases body resistance during stress periods. Ginseng also prevents the ageing of tissues and treats impotence. Ginseng is included in the treatment of depressive and debilitative states, memory disorders and diabetes. Because it is also a stimulant for the immune system, this herb is recommended in the treatment of low resistance to periods of cold. It is efficient in treating physical and intellectual fatigue that is generated by stress. It helps older and younger people as well. It is recommended in the treatment of seasickness, airsickness and senility."

"Senility? You mean the physical and mental infirmity of old age, right?"

"Ai, I do. It is said to―huh?" She looked past Shuichi and the Ginseng plant in front of her towards Genkai who was carrying an out cold Kagome who in all honesty looked like hell.

"What happened to Kagome?" Shuichi asked as he too turned to see what had caught the elder woman's attention.

"She took the quick way down the mountain and one of her chopsticks found it's way in her shoulder, close to a vein. I can't move it without the chance of it hitting a nerve or cutting off blood flow to the brain." Kaede nodded and walked inside with Genkai behind her.

'What's the quick way down the mountain?'

'**She fell, Red.'**

'She could have been killed!'

'**Don't worry, she could still die.'**

'You are heartless Youko.'

'**No, I'm a demon Shuichi.'**

"Whatever." He ran inside as he went through his files in his head.

'Jasmine...'

"Genkai, do you have Jasmine around here?" Kaede smiled at her young apprentice who had obviously been paying attention.

"Possibly in the forest around the watering hole. It's about half a mile east from here." He nodded and took off in the direction pointed out to him.

**-x-x-x-**

'_Where am I...'_

_Obsidian darkness enveloped her entire being._

'_Chose one...' A soft voice whispered, echoing around her, female from the sound of it._

"_Who, me?"_

'_Chosen one...come forth to the darkness.'_

"_It's dark everywhere."_

'_Let it embrace you...'_

"_Who are you?"_

'_Chosen one...be not afraid.'_

"_I'm not the chosen one and I'm not afraid."_

'_Let it embrace you...the darkness is calling you.'_

"_Well I'm not answering."_

"_Who are you talking to?" Kagome turned to see...herself. At least, that's what she looked like, only it was an adult._

"_I was talking to the voice that called me the 'Chosen One'."_

"_That's silly, I don't here anything."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am Kagome."_

"_I thought you were the Chosen One."_

"_No, that's just what the voice was calling me."_

"_Why would someone call you by something that you are not?"_

"_I-I don't know. Who are you?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I already answered that, I am Kagome."_

"_If you have answered then why do you ask?"_

"_I'm not asking who I am. I'm asking who you are."_

"_You speak in riddles. I like riddles. Here is one for you. _

_As light will fall and darkness ascends._

_A soul will call, and soon unto amends._

_A tree will bloom, a first to new light._

_A moon will loom, you'll take new height._

_So...do you get it?"_

"_Get what, that made absolutely no sense."_

"_Sense… a source of intellect and mental power. Sense, Hence, Fence, Mince, Since and Tense. Sense is just a word. How do you make sense, what are the prime ingredients if any? Do they exist? Where would you find them?"_

"_STOP IT, WHO ARE YOU?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_STOP ASKING ME THAT!"_

"_Hehe..." Kagome stared in frustration as the female faded away, leaving her alone in the obsidian darkness once more with the voice._

'_Chosen one...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Shuichi came inside the shrine and walked into the kitchen where he placed a pot of hot water on the stove and let it heat up. He placed a basket of Jasmine petals and flowers on the counter and waited. About eight minutes later the water was boiling. He poured it in a basin then poured the flowers and petals inside, mixing it until an aroma filled the room. He picked it up carefully and made his way into the room where Kagome laid, Genkai and Kaede sitting around her with the bloody chopstick on a rectangle plate.

"Ye did a fine job Shuichi."

He smiled as he placed the basin on the floor next to Kagome's head.

"What exactly did he do?" Genkai couldn't help but ask.

"Shuichi..."

"In aromatherapy, the jasmine oil is recommended for any kind of physical pain. It is also good and advisable to have it around in case of birth. Even more, it is a powerful antiseptic, sedative and tonic recommended for breathing difficulties, coughing and nervous debility. It also calms any skin affliction and it can be used in small amounts for calming pains." Shuichi said as he recited what Kaede had told him a few weeks back.

"Ah, and by placing boiling hot water with Jasmine leaves floating inside it, you make the pain of a steel chopstick going through her neck...disappear?" Genkai asked doubtfully.

"Nai Genkai, it will not simply disappear, however, it will lessen the pain in which the chopstick inflicted.

**-x-x-x-**

"See ya, Souta-Kun." A young girl with auburn hair and smoky grey eyes called out to her friend as her mother took her hand.

"Bye Minami-Chan." He waved to the girl as he walked home from his elementary, which thankfully, was only 3 blocks away. He walked into the house which he had been living in for the past 5 months.

"I'm home Auntie Shiori."

'Home sweet home...'

He sat his bag on his bed upon entering his room and was immediately engulfed by the plant.

"Get off Mina-Chan." He had nick named the plant taking the first five and last three letters out of Exterminator to get Mina.

"Souta how was your day?" Shiori asked politely as she walked up to his room.

"It was good. We had a substitute that was kind of bland but other then that it was good."

"That's good dear. Dinner will be ready around 5:30, why don't you clean up a bit." He nodded before she walked away. He looked over to his windowsill where Kagome's blue rose was. The petals looked like they were wilting, the edges browning for the first time in five months.

"Gome-Chan..." He ran into the kitchen and past Shiori, grabbing a glass he filled it with water and a little sugar before taking it back to his room, completely oblivious to Shiori's confused look. He took out the rose and emptied the vase before filling it up with the fresh water and placing the rose back in its place.

"Get better, Gome-Chan."

**-x-x-x-**

**(9:30 at night.)**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she felt a warm tingling feeling in her body.

"Urm...ah, what happened?"

"Kagome, your okay." Shuichi said from his spot, relief evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You took a pretty nasty dive off the mountain, but you made it down before the three hours were up, if that matters."

"Yeah, I get a reward for that right?"

"I'll give you two weeks off."

"YEAH, ow!"

"In the mean time, Shuichi will take your place."

"ME?" Shuichi looked down at Kagome then to her wounds and sighed.

"Don't kill him Genkai."

"I don't plan on it. He will start from the beginning just like you did. While you are here, Kaede will teach you how to heal. I think this is as good a time as any to learn, wouldn't you say so?"

"Yeah, I can't say it wouldn't come in handy right about now."

"Hm, it's time to sleep, you too Shuichi." Shuichi nodded, as he went to the room next to Kagome's and got into bed. Kaede left across the room and Genkai down the hall.

Kagome stared at the ceiling for about an hour, with a failed attempt at sleep she tried standing up and winced at the pain that bolted through her shoulder.

"Ah, that hurt." She stood up on wobbly knees and leaned against the wall, moving towards the door she made her way out of her room and out of the shrine.

'That dream...was just a dream...right?' She mad her way towards the wood's so far in thought she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

**-x-x-x-**

'Where is she going?'

'**A secret lover?'**

'You _do_ know, we are only kids right. She's eight. I highly doubt that she is out to meet her _secret lover,_ especially in a creepy place like that.'

'**I don't know, it looks homey, well, it could use a couple wild roses here and there but other then that, it's pretty nice.'**

'...it's best I don't talk to you anymore.'

Shuichi ran inside the forest and after Kagome.

**-x-x-x-**

Kaede watched the two before following after, aware that Genkai would be watching from the roof, where she had been for the last 30 minutes. She made her way into the forest, following the footsteps.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome jumped, a rustle in the trees had spooked her.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Ickle child has come into Baldock's territory. Baldock is veRY HUNGRY!" Kagome's screamed as a large bat like monster swooped down at her only to be blocked by a pink barrier that had gone up when she blocked. It disappeared when she looked up to see an angry looking monster.

**-x-x-x-**

'**Or, she could be into that―'**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

"Kagome."

'**I suppose now would be a bad time to say there is a demon near her.'**

He didn't need to say anything else. Shuichi took off running in the direction of the scream.

'**Pull the rose from your hair.'**

Shuichi did as told.

'**Now, think of a whip and add more energy to it.'**

"What? Fine..." He pushed more energy into the rose and watched as it changed into a whip with thorns.

'**Like it? It's called the rose whip. This will become your best friend when fighting demons.'**

'Nice.' He came into the clearing where Kagome was and felt something take over his body only just a little but enough for him to dodge as the bat turned its attention on the intruder.

'What now?'

'**Now...you trust me.'**

"More ickle kiddies, I will eat you UP AND LEAVE YOUR BONES FOR THE NIGHT WOLVES TO FEAST ON! HAHAHAHA!"

"Brainless low class demon. Don't speak as if you stand a chance against me."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome watched the interaction with surprise. She watched as for just that sentence, Shuichi's eyes seemed to flash gold.

'What...Shuichi?'

"BALDOCK WILL EAT YOOOOOU!"

Kagome watched as Shuichi jumped forward at an alarming speed and lashed out his whip on the demon whose head snapped to the side by the force.

"AH," Baldock pushed off the ground only to have the whip wrap firmly around his neck.

"BALDOCK IS SORRY! Baldock won't hurt either ickle children."

"Sh-Shuichi?" Shuichi turned and she watched his eyes turn into there vibrant green.

"Kagome, are you okay?" She watched as the whip turned into a beautiful rose before he came towards he. She didn't flinch away like she thought she would, instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder when he picked her up. He placed the rose seed back in his hair before making sure he had her. He turned one last glare on Baldock before leaving back to the shrine.

**-x-x-x-**

'I see. The rose whip is a forest spirits weapon. No, a Forest Kitsune Spirit, so that means…' She looked in the direction Shuichi had taken off in. Kaede sighed before heading off.

'Tomorrow is going to be a long day.'

**-x-x-x-**

'Hm, a miko and...a demon vassal.'

Genkai smirked as she called her spirit energy back to her.

'This just got interesting.'

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I just got back from Fairbanks. It was like -40 degrees outside and my fingers are completely num. It looked like I was smoking every time I breathed out, hehe. I went ice skating, which I don't think was a good idea now. I wore this really cute ice skating outfit that was dark green with white poinsettias stitched onto it and silver lining. Of course, I was wearing these weird legging's that are actually pretty warm, also a sweater and a big, big, BIG trench coat. I WAS FREEZING!**

**Jakotsu: We hope you liked this chapter and we also hope that we fixed the ages up right.**

**Envy: Please READ and REVIEW.**

**Me, Jakotsu, Envy: SAANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Nine – Introduction to Miko and Youkai: Meet Youko and Midoriko.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**-x-x-x-**

Genkai sighed as she watched the two just stare at each other. Kagome was back in bed getting better while Shuichi sat against the wall, both not saying anything.

_'Question to be asked, answers to be given.'_ Genkai looked at the two and frowned.

"Well, speak Kagome! You obviously have something to say."

Kagome redirected her eyes from Shuichi and instead opted to looking at her hands.

"In the forest, what happened? How did you do...whatever you did? Why did your eyes turn gold and how did you manage to fight off that monster bat thing?" She asked, her voice becoming more uneven with every question.

Shuichi stared her in the eyes and sighed.

"I have a...uh, demon soul that resides within me. His name is Youko Kurama―"

"Youko, is he the one who has helped you with the plants and such, the one who said 'Hi' to me when we were younger?" He smiled at the fond memory and nodded.

"Yes, he has been with me since the night we painted that old man's house. Actually, the adrenalin rush caused him to speak up. So...I blame you."

"Wha―ME? You jerk. You can't blame me because I wanted to do something more thrilling then our old pranks." He smirked.

"Well, if you had kept to our old pranks I would never have noticed Youko." She pounced on him despite her injuries, both rolling on the floor in their fight for domination over the other.

"Then you never would have created Exterminator." He rolled so that he was on top of her and pushed her into the ground, stopping them from rolling anymore.

"Nor would I have saved you from that bat demon!" Her eyes widened as she looked him in the eyes. She watched as they flickered to gold.

"You would be dead, Kagome! I merely wished to protect you." He climbed off of her and picked her up, placing her in her lap gently when he sat down in his spot.

"Well now, if you two are finished Kaede and I have some things to explain. Kaede is the only one that can really explain Kagome's case, but I will be helping Shuichi." Genkai said.

"My case?" Kagome asked. Kaede nodded and stood up from her place on the floor.

"Ye child is a miko and a powerful Miko at that."

Kagome frowned in confusion.

"How do you know that?"

"We saw you place a barrier around you in instinct." Genkai told her.

"I don't remember doing that―"

"I will train ye to control it." Kaede interrupted.

"Stand up Shuichi, we will leave these two to train and you will train with me. Kaede, is there a way you can make a formula to turn him into his demon form?" Kaede thought for a while before nodding.

"I think I have something hidden away in my home somewhere. If you want to take Shuichi down there, it should be in a small glass bottle with a red liquid and a purple seed inside." Genkai nodded and the two left.

**-x-x-x-**

**(3 weeks later)**

"Good, now concentrate that energy. Push it out of your body and around you." Kagome did as told and a pink shield arose around her. Kaede smiled as she continued stirring the contents in front of her.

"Is that almost done? You have been mixing it for 2 and a half weeks now."

"Ai child, it's been done for awhile now, but I need to keep it potent until Shuichi is ready. Whether he is or isn't is up to Genkai."

She nodded and continued her practicing.

**-x-x-x-**

**(2 years later)**

Shuichi dodged as multiple daggers were thrown at him. Kagome laughed when he tripped backwards and her chopstick landed between his legs. He looked down and sighed. Genkai hit her on the head and hid her own smirk.

"I said to fire a five point star formation, not a four point star formation with a stray dagger." Shuichi through it back to her and she held her hand out and caught it.

"Sorry, I just got bored with the same training. It's not like it hit." Kagome said, playing with the poison needle tip of her chopstick before placing it back in her hair with the other one.

"If it had then he would have a―"

"Ah-hum." Shuichi cleared his throat in slight irritation. He wiped his forest green Chinese styled fighting outfit of invisible dirt and jumped over to them. His white pants flapping in the wind, his red hair which fell an inch past his shoulder was tied at the nape of his neck.

"Wasn't trying to embarrass you pretty boy." Kagome smiled at his nickname. She wore a similar outfit in sapphire blue with the same white pants. Her hair was in a tight twist with her chin length bangs blowing gently in the breeze.

"Now, today, you two are meeting two people that will help you along with your training."

"Who?" Kagome asked as she followed with Shuichi down the pathway behind Genkai. They walked back with no answer from Genkai. When they got back to the shrine, Kaede sat stirring the same contents, only this time...there was another.

"Both of you lay back on the grass."

"Lay back..."

"...on the grass?" Kagome finished Shuichi's sentence.

"Yes, I'm going to knock you out."

"Well that's incentive...not. Look, can we at least get, uh, _knocked out_ on solid ground?" Shuichi asked.

"...get inside then." The two sighed in relief as they walked inside and lay back on the floor. Genkai came up to Kagome and gave her a cup. Kaede did the same for Shuichi who, like Kagome, took the cup.

"Drink that, and then...enjoy your training." They looked at each other before drinking up the contents and going stiff. The cups fell to the floor as their bodies went limp.

"Kaede, how long will the effects work."

"3 years."

"How am I going to preserve their bodies for 3 years?"

"I am sure ye can think of a pacifier sucking spirit ruler in blue that can help."

"I _really_ don't want to ask him for any favors."

"It's a little late to consider other options now." Genkai glared at Kaede before walking out of her home and off somewhere Kaede didn't know of.

**-x-x-x-**

_**Dreamscape**_

_Kagome looked around her as she sat up in the grassy field. Next to her was Shuichi doing the same. They stood up and started walking around. It was a never ending field of grass and trees._

"_Well, do you know what happened?" She asked him. He turned and shrugged._

"_Not a clue."_

"_So I finally get to meet you, Kagome." Kagome jumped and turned around in a defensive stance._

"_Who are you?" She asked a man wearing a pair of white Hakama's and a white sleeveless Haori with..._

'_Silver hair, silver tail, amber gold eyes and...'_

"_Dog ears?"_

"_HEY! I'm a __**FOX**__ demon. No dog demon looks this good. Well, there is one who rivals me but he is a mighty Taiyoukai and he is...uh, it doesn't matter. We are talking about me, not him." Kagome stared at him in confusion._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am Youko Kurama the King of Thieves or Bandit King. Which ever one you think fits better is the one you can call me."_

"_Even after all these years, you are still as narcissistic as when we first met." The three turned to see another person, this time female. She wore purple Hakama's with a sleeveless white Haori tucked in. Purple eyes stared at them with kindness. She had knee length black hair tied at her waist with a purple ribbon._

"_And you are?" Kagome asked._

"_I am Lady Midoriko, A Priestess of great power in my time. I am your incarnation dear one." She said to Kagome._

"_Yes and I am the little voice that bugs the hell out of you __**dear one**__." Youko mimicked Midoriko causing her to roll her eyes._

"_Eh, do you two know each other?"_

"_Yes, he tried to steal a jewel from me and then tried to steal something else when he failed."_

"_What else did he try to steal?" Midoriko looked away from the three with a blush._

"_Ah, now I remember you. Yeah, you haven't changed a bit in your years being dead. You're still really hot." Kagome laughed with Shuichi who was chuckling._

"_Oh, hush. You failed in retrieving both of your desires."_

"_Some thief you are." Kagome smirked when he turned his head to look at her with a deadpanned look. Shuichi moved out of the way when he saw the look._

"_Midoriko, you take the boy. I get to train the girl first. I get a whole year with her. Got it?" Midoriko sighed._

"_No, I can't do that. I could easily purify your demon energy out of Shuichi if I agreed and you could hurt really badly if I don't prepare her."_

_Kagome didn't look teetered by what she said which in a way annoyed Youko. He sped forward with his claws and stopped only an inch from her face. She didn't even flinch._

"_Girl, do you have commonsense?"_

"_Plenty, but I knew you weren't going to attack."_

"_Just wait. In one year, when you're done with your Miko training, you're all mine. Shuichi, come on." He jumped off into the woods and vanished with Shuichi._

"_Alright Kagome, first thing you need to know, never taunt or tease a demon like that. On a serious note, we will be practicing archery first. How does that sound?"_

"_Sounds like fun."_

_Midoriko smiled as she held her hands and produced a bow and quiver of arrows out of thin air. They hovered in front of Kagome who took them._

"_String the bow." Midoriko told her._

_Kagome nodded and did as told, well, tried to. She tried using her feet to hold the bow as she bent it but it ricocheted in her hand and hit her in between the eyes. Midoriko averted her eyes and hid her smile._

"_When you can string a bow...you can learn to use one." She said as she sat on a nearby boulder that appeared for her out of nowhere._

"_R-right."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_Alright, break through that wall of vines." Youko told Shuichi. Shuichi nodded and pulled out a dagger, he was heading towards the vines when one hit him on the head and another took his weapon._

"_No, no, no. If you are going to have my soul and energy running through your body you had better learn to communicate with nature. It's currently laughing at you." Youko said pointing to a shaking vine._

"_Well, oh mighty one, do you have any pointers?"_

"_Listen, talk to the forest through your...my, energy."_

"_..." Shuichi said nothing as he turned and took his dagger back from the vine that was waving it around._

'_This is going to take awhile.'_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_FIRE!"_

_-Pshoo-_

"_AGAIN!"_

_-Pshoo-_

"_Faster"_

_Kagome fired arrow after arrow at the moving targets Midoriko had placed everywhere. Each was given a different aura and each arrow had a ribbon with the color of the aura and Kagome had to hit the right ones and quickly. It had been a year now. She had learned many things within that time. From sensing and seeing aura's, using her miko powers and calling up barriers to sharp shooting arrows, multiple firing and long range shooting._

"_HEY! How's it been going gorgeous?" Midoriko gave a blank look at Youko._

"_Where is Shuichi?"_

"_Being choked!" Youko pointed behind her where Kagome had engulfed Shuichi in a tight hug, his arms holding her around her waist._

"_Alright you two, it's time to switch teachers." Kagome looked over at her with teary eyes that made both Youko and Midoriko falter._

"_Well, it has been a year." Youko said._

_Kagome sighed and pulled away and walked over to Youko. He smiled reassuringly at her until she spoke._

"_You had better be worth the waist of time!" He glared at her and Midoriko started laughing._

"_Kagome be nice." She nodded._

"_Well, come on." Youko took off running and with one more look behind her she took off after him, catching up easily enough. Shuichi was the one who watched them disappear this time._

"_Hope you can dodge." That was all the warning he had when a blast hit him on his arm. He cried out and jumped away when another hit near him._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome stopped in a clearing of a forest and was immediately attacked from all sides. She jumped away and landed in a tree on a high branch._

"_It doesn't matter if you hide. I will always find you. You're in my territory now, Kagome."_

"_AHHH!" A vine lashed across her chest and caused her to fall backwards._

"_You can sense me right?"_

"_You, not plants."_

"_Well, my energy is running through them. You have to sense my movements as well as theirs. Predict what I will do next, and counter it."_

"_You mean you won't write it down and just let me look at what you plan on doing?"_

"_Not so much." Another vine lashed out and left a welt on her arm._

"_AHH!"_

"_You are going to have to get a lot better then that if you want to get good enough to work with Shuichi."_

"_..." Youko smirked._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Shuichi dodged the attacks with ease. Another year had passed and Midoriko couldn't even touch him. He was almost completely immune to purification, though it stung like hell, he wouldn't die from it unless a __**really**__ large quantity was used._

_He took out his rose whip and lashed out at her. She jumped away and took out her bow and arrow, firing three arrows at a time. Each falling to the ground in pieces as his whip turned them into wood chips._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Youko watched as she side stepped a vine and caught another in mid air. It tried to yank away only succeeding in pulling her out of the way of a barrage of vines. She momentarily disappeared and he jumped when she felt someone on his back._

"_Today's the day right?"_

"_Huh, oh, right."_

"_WAHOO!" His ears twitched slightly but he couldn't complain. She missed her counterpart and he missed...well, never mind._

"_You ready to head back then?" He asked. She smiled brightly and hopped off his back and onto the branch next to him._

"_Let's go." The two raced off towards the field._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Midoriko and Shuichi were in the funniest position when the two arrived. Kagome fell over laughing._

"_What happened to you two?" Youko asked._

_Shuichi and Midoriko were twisted up in vines and their clothes were scorched on the edges. Their hair looked like a mixed mess and the cherry on top...they were hanging upside down by the tangled mess of vines._

"_We sent attacks at one another and were to busy looking behind us we didn't notice each other. Now that you know, can you help us out?" Midoriko asked._

"_I guess." Youko merely urged the vines and they untangled themselves and the two fell. Youko caught Midoriko and Shuichi twisted and landed on his feet gently._

"_Now what are we learning?" Kagome asked as she watched Shuichi change his clothes in the weird fade in glow she had grown so used to._

"_Now, you two are going to learn how to move together, work with each other and use the others movements to your own advantage. __**We**__ will be your opponents for your last year of training."_

_The two twelve year olds glanced at each other and smirked, this would be fun._

**-x-x-x-**

Genkai looked at the two bodies that grew every year. She had confronted a _childish_ acquaintance and had him do a favor for her in keeping the duo's bodies alive and healthy while they trained. He said he would, under one condition. In the future, if he needed a favor, she would have to do it.

_'Damn brat.'_

She took a sip of her tea and watched the two. They didn't move their bodies but occasionally you would see them smirk or frown. Their expressions amused her.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_This was it, a year. That made three. Kagome hugged Midoriko and Youko tightly._

"_Hey, you know you'll see me again...soon...maybe."_

_Kagome laughed at Youko's uncertainty._

_Midoriko sighed and turned to Kagome._

"_I have a gift waiting for you when you get back to __**Reality**__. Youko and I have another gift for you two as well." She removed a white Ying necklace with a black dot in the center of the top from around her neck and placed it around Kagome's neck. Youko pulled his out from beneath his white Haori. It was Yang, black with a white dot. He tossed it to Shuichi who caught it and pulled it over his head._

"_We, at one point in time, were given these from and old friend named Kuronue."_

"_That means take care of them." Youko said._

"_We will."_

"_Good, now, it's time for you two to go, wake up."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Kagome sprang up and Genkai jumped, her tea spilling on the floor as the silent duo came back from the dead.

"Goodness, you couldn't have called first?" She said.

"Sorry, no phones." Kagome replied jokingly. Genkai smiled and gave them both hugs.

"Genkai, I think it's time we go. You have been only to kind in your hospitality."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Besides, I was going to kick you out soon anyways." Shuichi smiled.

"You were?" Kagome said sadly.

"Yep, I can't train you anymore. I taught you the Spirit Wave before you trained with Midoriko and Youko, so there isn't anything left. The best training is Life itself. Climb Mountains on your hands swim an ocean and skip a dessert."

"Sounds like fun." Kagome said with a smile.

"You aren't normal Kagome." Genkai told her as she stared her down. Kagome laughed sheepishly and smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah, you had something delivered, Glow Express." Kagome laughed and walked over to the corner of the room. Shuichi stood up and followed her. It was a new bow in ash wood, the arrows were the same type of black ash with a few sparrow feathered for speed and a couple with cardinal feathers for distance and the rest with the feathers of a falcon for flexibility in direction.

"Wow." Kagome smiled and straightened up. The two gave Genkai a hug before grabbing a bag of their stuff and money. They left the house and waved goodbye to Genkai who returned the gesture.

"You ready Kurama?" She asked her friend.

"Ready Kagome." He responded to the name he had been given due to the fact that he was no longer Shuichi but he would never be Youko. He was merging with him, he was, Kurama.

The two raced down the shrine steps and hopped the cars causing heads to turn and watch.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Jakotsu: She is heading home in two and a half days.**

**Me: Joy...T_T**

**Jakotsu: Eh, hehe, please Read and Review.**

**Envy: Please and Saank You!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**I finally got the AGES sorted out.**

**Right now, starting from the beginning to where we are now...**

**Kagome: (3) (5) (7) (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Kurama: (4) (6) (8) (9) (11) (13) (14) and (16)**

**Souta: (2) (4) (5) (7) (9) (10) and (12)**

**Junko: (5) (6) (8) (10) (11) and (13)**

**Kimi: (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Minami: (10) and (12)**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Ten – Dodging Destiny.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled as she handed a purple bottle to the female client before her. It had been two years since they left Genkai's. They had lived in the forest while training and doing small jobs, saving up enough money, they rented out a shop that was two stories. The top was where they slept and the bottom was where they worked.

They had decided to open up a Holistic Healing shop; Kurama making therapy treatments that sold like crazy and Kagome working behind the counter and phone. They had managed to save up quite a sum of money over the two years, still managing their training after work.

"Now you said your son received a second degree burn. Apply the crushed Black Locust directly on the affected skin every two hours. This will promote an aesthetical healing of the skin. The calming effect eases pains caused by light and medium burns. If you need anything else or any help please ask and we will do our best to answer any questions." Kagome said after taking the money and placing it in the cash register. The woman nodded and said a quick 'thank you' before rushing out. Kurama came in with a box of what appeared to be Wild Strawberry's,

"Hey, what's all of that for?" Kagome asked, pointing at the box in hand. Kurama looked down then back at her.

"Strawberry juice is recommended in treating liver disorders such as hepatitis, chronic hepatitis and cirrhosis. It is best if the juice is consumed on an empty stomach, 3 cups a day. The juice stimulates liver activity and encourages the renewal of hepatic cells and tissue. I'm making a medicine with it." Kagome nodded.

"Would it kill you to make a strawberry pie?" He rolled his eyes and tossed her a Strawberry, which she gladly caught, taking a bite out of it. "Mm, tasty. So what are—" Her head snapped towards the window, it had only been for a moment but she knew she had felt an evil aura.

"Kurama..." He looked up as he placed the strawberries in a bucket of cold water then placed the cold water in the freezer. It would preserve them until they got back.

"Hold on, let me grab our last order and we will drop it off on the way. It's on the way anyways." He said, referring to the aura they had felt. She nodded and untied the blue apron around her and placed it on the chair behind the counter. She was wearing a light blue tank top and a pair of dark blue flare jeans. White tinny shoes and a white Hoodie with a red happy bunny cross bone skulls and black sleeves was pulled on as she tossed the flip-flops she had been wearing behind the counter with her apron.

She pulled her stainless steel chopsticks from before out of a drawer and placed them in her waist length hair in an intricate twist, two curled bangs on both sides of her face were kept loose.

"Ready?" Kurama asked. She strapped a Storm Trooper Knuckle Dagger to her leg and pulled her jeans over it.

"Yeah, flip the sign." He nodded and flipped the open sign to close as she grabbed the keys and locked up.

"Alright, you got this guy's address?"

He showed her the box with the delivery address and they took off.

**-x-x-x-**

Souta smiled at his best friends silly antics. He was at her house and they were waiting for her father to get home. Her mother was lying sick in bed and they were watching over her.

**-Knock-Knock-Knock-**

"Hey Minami-Chan..." She nodded, having heard the door. She stood up and he followed her to the door. When she opened it his eyes widened.

"Nee-Chan?" Minami looked between the two in surprise.

"Souta? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, holding the box in her hands.

"I'm helping Minami-Chan around the house and with her mother until...he gets home." He pointed behind Kagome and Kurama.

"Huh?" The two turned and watched as a stressed out man walked up to them.

"Sir." Kagome bowed with Kurama.

"Yes?"

"You had this ordered. It has instructions inside, read them carefully." Kagome said.

He nodded thankfully and took the box.

"We have to go, you take care Souta." Souta frowned slightly but nodded anyway, Kagome looked at him and smiled. She walked up and gave him a hug which he returned before saying goodbye and running off in a slow pace until out of sight. Once out of viewing sight the two sped up to where the flicker of an evil aura _had_ been.

**-x-x-x-**

"You okay Kagome?" Kurama asked as he looked at the girl next to him. She had been silent since they left Minami's house.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We are almost there though, so keep your guard up." He nodded, understanding that she wanted to change the subject.

They ran a few more miles before stopping in front of a cave.

"It's still lingering here, slightly but...in there. Come on!" She said as she took off into the cave.

"Kagome, wait up." He ran up next to her as they made their way farther into the cave until they came across a...

"...what is this?" Kagome walked up to what looked like a glowing blue net. Kurama reached his hand out to stop her but she had already walked through it.

"Kagome, you've never seen the movie CUBE, have you!" She gave a sheepish smile and laughed slightly.

"You're talking about when the glowing net thing chased that chased the guy and cut him up into tiny squares, right."

"Do you even need to ask?" He placed his hand carefully on the net and was surprised when all he felt was a weird tingling.

"Hurry up, Kurama." He looked up and saw that Kagome was already a good thirty feet ahead of him.

"Impatient." He sighed and followed after her, walking through the net thing and making his way quickly to her side. They ran for what seemed like forever through the black void.

Finally they saw the opening and ran out of the cave.

"Whoa! Who redecorated reality? This looks like doomsday." She looked around at the dying or already dead trees, the red, purple and grey sky, black was outlining the horizon. "So, you think we could open shop here?" Kurama hit her in the arm playfully causing her to laugh before they continued forward, both unaware of the eyes following them, or...multiple eyes following them.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Sister has made it to the world of demons, all shall fall into place, endue time."_

"_Soon...soon sister will join us...soon..."_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome felt eyes on her suddenly but before she could say anything they were attacked from four directions by black shadowy figures.

"Kagome!" Kurama called as he tossed her a small charm which upon being engulfed in her energy transformed into her bow, arrows and quiver which she placed over her head and shoulder.

Too close to actually use the bow and arrows she grabbed her dagger placed her fingers through the stainless steel knuckle hilt before letting her bow shrink and placing it in her pocket.

"Do you see this Kurama? They think they can beat us." Kagome said, a smirk forming on her lips.

"I needed a good warm up anyways." Kurama flicked his hair from his face and formed his signature rose whip.

"Let's play." Kagome said as she dashed towards the closest demon and punched it in the face sending it flying into a nearby swamp. Kurama flicked his wrist and she rolled her eyes as he wiped out the remaining three demons.

"_Show off."_

He smirked and turned the whip back into a rose. She smiled lightly when he held it out to her.

"If that was a welcoming committee, I have to wonder what the neighborhood will be like." She said, taking the rose and looking at the mess they had caused.

"More are coming; we should take our leave before we _do_ find out how the neighborhood is. Personally, I'm not looking forward to an ambush."

"Scared?" She teased him playfully, smiling as she hopped into a nearby tree and took off.

_'__**Give into the chase Red, play with her.'**_Youko said.

_'Play with her?'_

_'__**Yeah, catch her.'**_

He thought for a second before smirking and following after her, jumping branch to branch.

He could hear her laugher, fueling him to catch her more rapidly.

"AH!" His eyes widened at her surprised yell and he sped up and ran up to her just in time to see her dodge a claw from what looked like an inhumanly large raccoon or something.

"Hey there little one, I didn't mean to frighten you, could you let me go?" Kagome asked kindly.

"Kagome, I don't think that's why it's attacking you."

"Really, then why?"

"Your human, I think we have managed to find a place where only demons reside."

"Well, that makes sense." She jumped and did a round house kick, sending the raccoon demon into a tree, successfully knocking it out.

"I think you go too easy on them." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "By the way, I caught you." Her eyes widened and she turned to face him, pouting slightly.

"That is not fair and you know it." She said. He lend forward, his eyes flashed gold.

"Life's not fair, I want my prize." He said before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss, her cheeks flushing.

When he pulled away his eyes flashed back to green and he kissed her sweetly once more.

"H-hey, st-stop that. We need to find a place to stay that won't be crawling with...demons." She turned away from a smiling Kurama, her heart was racing and her face heated. She took off at an even pace and suddenly felt the aura from earlier, the evil aura.

_'It's...that way.' _She turned slightly and continued when it disappeared again. _'Is it leading me?'_

"Kurama, let's find somewhere to stay for the night." He nodded and they took off in search, finally coming to a quiet clearing that had heavy coverage and was a challenge in itself to get inside.

**-x-x-x-**

"_How much longer...?"_

"_It is uncertain."_

**-x-x-x-**

Red eyes stared down the intruders and glared fiercely at them. The shadowed figure that went with these eyes did nothing but watch them before falling into a light sleep, seemingly satisfied that they were no threat to him.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoy. Now that I'm home and now that all of these big holidays are over I will be updating my stories a lot quicker from now. Check out my latest stories, including ****Weakness**** my newest crossover that is staring Kagome and Vegeta as the main couple. Yes, that's right, it a Dragon Ball Z/InuYasha crossover.**

**Miroku: It will be staring our lovely Kagome and my precious Sango, (Moves hand down backside) as well as-SLAP-**

**Sango: MIROKU!**

**Goku: Vegeta will be another Main character, as well Raditz, Zarbon, Bardock, Frieza and ME! YAY!**

**Me: Bulma is still a little sore that she isn't going to be paired up with Vegeta.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**I finally got the AGES sorted out.**

**Right now, starting from the beginning to where we are now...**

**Kagome: (3) (5) (7) (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Kurama: (4) (6) (8) (9) (11) (13) (14) and (16)**

**Souta: (2) (4) (5) (7) (9) (10) and (12)**

**Junko: (5) (6) (8) (10) (11) and (13)**

**Kimi: (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Minami: (10) and (12)**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Eleven – Shadow Samurai.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**-x-x-x-**

The forest was tranquil for the time being, the numerous demons, big and small, seemed to be at rest. The two trespassers of Makai slept peacefully against a tall dark tree. Kagome's head rested against Kurama's shoulder.

_**-EREEEE-**_

Both bolted up in shock and stared at the large crow/bear like demon. Kagome cringed in pain when a taloned paw knocked her aside.

"Ahh!" She cried out as she was sent hurtling back into something...

_'Soft?'_ She looked behind her and saw a figure cloaked in all black except for a white scarf wrapped around his neck. "Who—" She started asking him a question when he suddenly scooped her into his arms and jumped out of the way of another taloned paw.

"Stay here." He said simply before vanishing from her sight and appearing next to Kurama with a sword in hand.

_'Wow, he so...cool.'_

_'__**Shouldn't you join them?'**_

_'Huh? Oh Midoriko, yeah, I guess your right.'_

She grabbed her knuckled dagger before jumping from the tree that her savior had placed her in. She darted forward and past the two boys, jumping on a near by boulder and onto the shoulder of the large demon, quickly taker her weapon and piercing the demons skin, purification pouring through her weapon and into the being.

The two stepped back as the demon fell forward, Kagome pulled her dagger from its neck and jumped off just before it touched the ground, landing gently on her feet between the two boys.

"That was easy."

"...you are a little ruthless when they hurt you."

"Oh hush, Kurama. You were the one telling me that I was being to easy on them. Now I'm being too hard on them?"

"I didn't say that, it's just a little nerve-racking when you use your purification around me."

"You know I won't purify a demon unless it tries to harm me, which reminds me." She turned around and faced the other demon who took a step back. He had black hair with a white starburst that stood in the shape of a flame, red glaring coldly at her.

_'For good reason too.'_

She bowed respectfully and he stared in shock. "Thank you. You didn't have to save me, yet you did. Please, join us in our travels. I'm positive that we could become close friends."

He scoffed. "Why would I join a traveling miko and her human vessel?"

"Do you need a reason?" She asked kindly, ignoring his comment about Kurama, a smile firmly placed on her face.

"Hn..." With that he disappeared right before their eyes.

"What a strange demon. A forbidden child, half fire half ice if my senses were correct. I hope we will meet him again."

"Who knows, come on, let's take a look around." Kurama said as he took her hand.

**-x-x-x-**

_'She knew what I was and yet...'_ He watched them leave and frowned slightly.

He followed after, staying hidden in the trees and leaves, silently watching the duo.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed in content as they walked through a maze of vines and exotic plants.

"These plant's, ask Youko if any of these could be used for healing and such in our Holistic Shop."

_'Well, you herd her.'_

_'__**Yeah, I heard. Well, the ones she's touching, the stem has a liquid that when turned into a gel can be used as a salve for poisonous effects from other plants. The one next to it produces a liquid during the winter time or in cold climates. When mixed with a drinkable substance it can be used to extract venom.'**_

"Yes, a couple of them can. We can come back for them some other time though."

"Your right. Huh, what's that?" Kagome took off running without waiting for Kurama's response.

Kurama looked up and watched multiple... "Are those tentacles?" His eyes widened and he took off running after Kagome.

**-x-x-x-**

_'Tentacles...she couldn't have gone there...hn...troublesome.'_

The figure clad in black raced forward and kept himself camouflaged in the branches above. He watched as she looked into the murky depths of the water below, almost as if trying to distinguish what the figure below was.

She found out soon enough when a clawed hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist.

**-x-x-x-**

"What...let go!" She said as a swamp urchin tried pulling her into his grimy waters, its claws digging into her skin, blood trickling down into the water. "Damn it!" She cried out as Kurama arrive with his rose whip in hand. Tentacles from below the murky surface shot out and started attacking him, blocking him from getting to Kagome.

She pulled her dagger out and went to strike it when a tentacle shot out and swatted it away. She watched as it flew behind her in an anonymous direction.

"Not good..."

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome, get away from that...thing!"

"I would love to Kurama, but its claws are currently _stapled_ into my _arm_!" She whimpered slightly when it squeezed tighter and more blood pulled into the water.

She closed her eyes and let a tear fall, feeling scared for the first time in a long while.

**-SCREEEE-**

Her eyes shut tightly at the ear piercing cry the demon before her made, opening them only to see what had happened to cause it to cry out like that. Her eyes widened as she fumbled to crawl backwards, a bleeding urchin was in front of her and the sword wielding demon from before. He had severed the arm of the being and she watched as a quick movement on his part had the demons head sliding from its shoulders and into the blood stained water.

"Humph..."

Kagome sighed in relief but let a gasp of pain out as the claw hand still held tight to her still bleeding wrist.

"Geez, you would think it'd let go." She muttered through clenched teeth. She watched as the tentacles fell limp around Kurama and her and watched as he ran up to her.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He asked, prying the claws from her wrist, removing them one at a time.

"Y-yeah, fine."

The black clad figure turned to leave when her other hand grasped his cloak.

"You have helped us twice, please, stay and join us."

"..." He looked back at her.

"Well, can we at least know your name?" She asked as Kurama tended to her arm, wrapping it in a nearby leaf of some Makai plant.

"...Hiei."

"Well Hiei, my name is Kagome, this is Kurama."

"Pleasure." Kurama said as he inclined his head before continuing with the wound before him.

"You know what I am..." Hiei said coldly.

"A child born from love, an outcast because you are different. Your point?" He stared at her with wide eyes before returning to his normal cold demeanor

"Fine...I'll travel with your group. Only because I'm curious as to how long you two will live in this world; I give you two weeks at most...and that's if you're extremely lucky." Hiei said before jumping onto a nearby branch and leaning against the trunk as he waited for Kurama to finish up with her wound.

"Thanks for the overwhelming sanguinity." Kurama said in an impassive tone.

"You're quite welcome."

Kagome looked at the two as they started glaring at each other. Not that she was taking sides but...Hiei had Kurama beat when it came to glares.

"Eh...hehe, this will be interesting."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you liked it. I was bored so I uploaded. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**I finally got the AGES sorted out.**

**Right now, starting from the beginning to where we are now...**

**Kagome: (3) (5) (7) (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Kurama: (4) (6) (8) (9) (11) (13) (14) and (16)**

**Souta: (2) (4) (5) (7) (9) (10) and (12)**

**Junko: (5) (6) (8) (10) (11) and (13)**

**Kimi: (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Minami: (10) and (12)**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Twelve – Near Death Experience.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**-x-x-x-**

The now trio made their way through the dead and lethal forest that seemed to have _something_ trying to kill them around every tree they passed.

"Hiei, does this happen every day?" Kagome asked, pointing to the dead demons surrounding them.

"Not to me, they know not to mess with me. However, ever since _you two_ came here, the demons have been restless. I think it has to do with the fact that you are a Miko."

"How did you know that?"

"...I wonder, you did dispatch a demon with your miko energy when we first met, did you not?"

"Oh yeah. So...it's my fault we're constantly being attacked?"

"Kagome, I highly doubt it's because of you. Maybe they want _him_ dead."

"Kurama, he said their afraid of him. I suppose it's understandable that they come after me. I mean, I am the only one here that can kill them with a touch. Oh, I must be scaring them. I didn't want to do that." Kagome looked down sadly at her realization.

"Woman, shut up. If they attack you then it's their problem, not yours. Putting that aside, this place seems familiar." Hiei said, looking around from his spot in the tree.

"Hm, have you been here before Hiei?" Kurama asked as he too looked around.

"...No, I haven't. I think I heard of it through someone I killed soon after." The area wasn't a barren region like the other areas they had been through, the trees actually had leaves that were green on them. Though the skies were still gloomy and the feeling around them was foreboding, more so then anywhere else, it was...pretty in an evil, dark and terrifying way.

"Let's keep going, the faster we get through the happier I'll be. I don't want to start anymore trouble with anyone." Kagome said, the boys nodding in agreement.

**-x-x-x-**

"Trespassers...shell we get rid of them sir?"

"...I will take care of them, leave."

"Of course..." Three demons scurried out of the room, light flowing through only the single window that took up most of the wall, showing the figure before it everything that belonged to it.

"...more assassins no doubt." A soft voice spoke in the empty room before the figure vanished.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome bent down and stared at the demonic looking koi fish in the misty pool of water.

"Hey Hiei, what are these?"

"..." He glanced over from where he lay. Looking down at the pool of water beneath the tree he sat in. "Shinzui Shiyousha."

"Spirit Consumers?" Kagome took a small step back.

"I've heard them called essence eaters, soul suckers and takers of willpower. However, they are Shinzui Shiyousha, Spirit Consumers."

"I see you have met my pets." Kagome jumped out of her trance, turning away from the demonic soul sucking fish she faced what looked to be a...

"Ah! KURAMA! It's a mummy, but it has such cool clothes."

Hiei had to stop himself from slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. Kurama raised a brow at her comment and sighed.

"He isn't a mummy!"

"I don't think he is either. Look at the wards."

"..." She glanced back at the figure that stood with clenched hands at being called a mummy. The wards around the full head wrap were of a...

"Personalized Placement ward's? That means that he put them on himself and only he can take them off."

"Will you two shut up. This is—" Hiei didn't have anytime to speak since the figure shot forward and sent a well placed kick at Kagome who managed to stop before being thrown into the water behind her.

"Ouch, hey! What was that for?"

"Humph, you are on my lands, assassins will be quickly dispatched by me. You should have turned back when given the task to kill me. Now...you die." Kagome frowned as she listened to the voice and words spoken.

_'That doesn't sound like a guy's voice...'_ She had no more time to think about that as she had dodged another kick and a pink blast from hands tide tightly together by similar bandages that were wrapped around the figures head. Kurama went to help only for Hiei to take hold of his wrist and stop him.

"Stand still and I'll make your death quick."

Kagome laughed sheepishly at the request. "But I don't want to die, so I think I'll keep dodging."

"You can't dodge forever."

"I can try."

The one eye they could see seemed to narrow slightly in irritation. "Who sent you?" She demanded.

"Oh...does someone have to send us here for us to be here?"

"_Idiot"_ Hiei said more to himself then anyone else. Kurama however heard and frowned.

"So you decided to come here on your own stupid decision. You are a fool and you will die for your choice!"

"You don't like visitors, do you?" Kagome asked as she blocked a kick, flinching at the painful contact.

"No, I can't say that I do. Enjoy the swim." Kagome frowned and turned around only to receive another kick and this time...she didn't block or stop it. She flew towards the center of the water and Kurama and Hiei raced forward. "Follow her and you will die too."

"WHY! SHE DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO FIGHT YOU! We were just passing through...Kagome..." The person looked taken back as Kurama looked into the water with lost eyes.

"You weren't sent here to kill me?"

"No! We don't even know who you are!"

"..." Neither expected to feel a light gust of wind rush past them or the feel of water splashing them as their 'enemy' jumped into the water and swam through the water.

"Why did you stop me from helping her Hiei?"

"Because, it would have been a lot harder to prove our innocence if we started to attack one of the lords of Makai, his name is Mukuro." Hiei said as if it was nothing.

"I see...yes, you are right."

"I know."

They watched as the figure surfaced from the water with an unconscious Kagome. The fish seemed to part around the mummy like person as they swam to the edge of the water and climbed out. Mukuro, as Hiei had dubbed him, pulled Kagome into his lap and place his heavily wrapped head on the girl's chest. He unwrapped his head slightly and revealed lips, placing them over her cold ones.

Kurama's eyes widened and he moved to stop him when his lips descended on hers. Hiei watched in mild amusement as his hair started doing something weird, he frowned when it turned silver/white and fox ears formed on his head, his human ones vanishing. His eyes widened when a silver/white fox tail found its way around his waist and his clothes changed from his previous human ones to the white top and pants of the dead Kitsune thief...

_'No...' _He stared in disbelief, _"Youko Kurama..."_

Kurama turned his head to reveal cold calculating gold eyes before looking back to Mukuro who was pressing Kagome's chest, multiple times before she descended once more. He made his way over to him when suddenly Kagome started choking and coughing.

Mukuro sat her up and patted her back lightly. Kagome looked at him with thankful eyes before her now frail body collapsed. Mukuro glared over her shoulder at Youko who returned it full force. Hiei stared at the motionless form of Kagome, the only proof of life being the rise and fall of her chest.

**-x-x-x-**

'_Chosen one...'_

"_Again? What do you want, leave me be."_

'_You are close...find me...chosen one...'_

"_Wait...does that mean you are alive?"_

'_Come find me...'_

"_Who are you?"_

'_So very close...find the grotto...east of the peachblossom...find me...'_

"_But who are you?"_

"_Oh goodness, you are talking to yourself again." Kagome turned, there she was, the women who looked like her, only still, she looked much more beautiful, more graceful, more...dark..._

"_I told you before...I'm not talking to myself."_

"_Have you found the answer?"_

"_You mean an answer for that ridiculous riddle you gave me? No...I haven't...nor have I tried."_

"_Well...that is a shame..."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_You continuously ask me that, yet, until you can answer my riddle, I can not and will not answer you. Goodbye...chosen one..."_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome awoke with a start, jolting up and looking around at the startled three in the room.

'Damn dreams...why am I in a bed...and room?'

"Good, you are awake. I was starting to worry." Kagome looked up at the person who spoke. It was the one who had fought her. She smiled and bowed her head respectfully.

"Thank you for saving me. I'm truly sorry if we trespassed on your lands."

The one eye that could be seen widened and then the person started laughing.

"My god, I can't believe people like you exist."

"People like me?" Kagome frowned, not quite sure what he meant.

"No disrespect intended. You are...a blessing to the three plains of existence." Kagome smiled, a light blush spreading over her cheeks.

"I don't see how that is, I'm no more special then you, Hiei or Kurama."

**-x-x-x-**

Mukuro shook his head and sighed.

"You have no idea how wrong you are. By the way my name is Mukuro. Please stay here until you have fully recovered. It's my fault you were hurt anyways. If you had died...your fox friend, I'm sure, would have killed me. Not to mention the forbidden he seemed a little restless during your 6 days of just sleeping. You have good friends."

"We aren't friends; she just might prove useful later on."

"Oh come on Hiei, you're my friend." Hiei turned away before anyone saw the light traces of pink on his cheek.

"_You do a person a favor or save someone's life and they think your best friends, this is why I try to stay away from the human world."_ Hiei muttered.

"Hey!" Kagome cried; Kurama who had turned back to his red haired green eyed self started laughing along with Mukuro at the flustered Kagome and smirking Hiei.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I DEMAND REVIEWS. THREE CHAPTERS IN A ROW! I DEMAND REVIEWS!**

**Goku: ...hehe, please read and review. She wants to finish this story.**

**Me: There are twenty-three (23) chapters in this story...should I add the tournament or no...I think I will save the tournament for the SEQUEL! But I can't get to the SEQUEL unless I get REVIEWS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**I finally got the AGES sorted out.**

**Right now, starting from the beginning to where we are now...**

**Kagome: (3) (5) (7) (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Kurama: (4) (6) (8) (9) (11) (13) (14) and (16)**

**Souta: (2) (4) (5) (7) (9) (10) and (12)**

**Junko: (5) (6) (8) (10) (11) and (13)**

**Kimi: (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Minami: (10) and (12)**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Thirteen – Motherly Instincts.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat with Mukuro. It had been two months since they had gotten into their little fight, both close friends now. Both watching Kurama and Hiei exchange blows. It was amusing as to what had started the initial fight in the first place.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Kurama, if you were to put Midoriko against Youko who do you think would win?" Kagome asked._

"_Youko of course." Kurama said without a second thought._

_Hiei scoffed._

"_What, you don't agree?" Kagome asked._

"_I'd hate to say something like this, but Youko wouldn't stand a chance against the Legendary Miko Midoriko. She was known all over the Makai world as the only one who could get an entire army of demons to submit just by her threats alone."_

"_I doubt Youko would lose."_

"_Your right, I'm sure he could...seduce her into losing the battle." He said with a smirk._

"_Aren't you quick with the comebacks..."_

"_It's in my nature."_

"_I thought sleeping in trees was your nature."_

"_..." Hiei was glaring heatedly at a smirking Kurama._

"_I'm sorry, did I offend you?"_

"_Kurama, perhaps it would be wise if you—" Too late, Hiei had drawn his sword and it was now placed firmly against Kurama's neck._

"_Beg for your life and maybe...__**maybe**__...I'll spare you."_

"_I don't beg." Kurama said as he sent a kick at Hiei only for it to be dodged._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

Now here they sat, thirty minutes later, they still had yet to let up on each other.

"This will no doubt last a while. You want to get something to drink?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"Yeah." Mukuro said, standing up and following her out of the training room.

"Hey, Mukuro...?"

"Yes?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but...you don't sound like a man. You don't move like one either." Mukuro stopped walking and stared at Kagome's back.

"..."

Kagome turned around and blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad by it—"

"No! It's fine. I'm just surprised that you could tell...I'm not a guy. It was just a lot easier getting to where I am now, by letting everyone believe that I was. So you could tell?" Mukuro said as they walked into the empty kitchen.

"Well, I'm quite perceptive so it's not too surprising. How did you get to where you are, if you don't mind me asking?"

"...When I was young, I was sold into slavery. My...my father, or...master...would constantly beat me, and rape me every year on my birthday. To escape his desires, I..." Mukuro clenched her fists. Kagome saw the one visible eye close tightly.

"What...?"

"I...poured acid on my body, scarring half of my form. This only angered my father, he...had me imprisoned. Eventually...I killed him and broke out, living off the streets beneath bandages and ofuda's that covered my disfigured form." Mukuro let a small gasp escape her as a pair of arms wrapped around her form. "...what...?"

"You never deserved that, none of that...yet..." Kagome heard the whimper and muffled cries beneath the wrapped bandages. "You're so strong Mukuro...to have lived through that and still be here...still fighting and holding such a powerful status..."

"I'm not that great."

"But that's not true, you are. I wish I could have the same strength."

"Kagome, you do."

"No I don't. I was afraid when my mother and grandfather died. I was so frightened. I pushed my baby brother out of my life completely. He was only five and...Because I was afraid I sent him away."

"You did it to protect him. I was afraid too, I was terrified...thinking that I would never be able to live a normal life. This isn't what I would call normal but...it's a lot closer then what I had in mind."

"Define normal..." The two started laughing before they got their drinks and headed back to the boys.

"Think they've settled it?" Kagome asked.

"Think the Makai will start sprouting daisies and the sky will turn light blue and white?"

"Eh...hehe, I'd say that's slim to none." The two entered the training room.

"And I'd have to say that's my answer."

"...you guy's have to be kidding."

Hiei and Kurama had each other in an odd strangle hold. Kurama was behind Hiei with his right arm holding Hiei's right arms, his left arm wrapped around Hiei's neck. Hiei had his left arm wrapped over his head in an odd position as he wrapped his arm around Kurama's neck.

"So, would this be an inappropriate time to ask when the wedding is?" Both boy's froze and looked over at the two. Suddenly they threw each other off of them, resulting in both hitting the opposite sides of the walls.

"Lovers quarrel." Mukuro said.

"Both of you can shut up, or I'll remove your ability to speak myself," Hiei said, emphasizing his point as he flexed his claws as he stood up and wiped away invisible dust.

"Ooh, sore subject." The two laughed at the flustered faces.

**-x-x-x-**

**(1 month later)**

"Thanks for everything Mukuro." Kagome said, giving a hug to her new found friend. The two boys stared in shock at the two, both still unaware of the fact that _he_ was a _she_.

"Take care Kagome, I look forward to your next visit."

They said their goodbyes and as Kagome and the two boy's were leaving they heard Mukuro say something.

"What Mukuro?"

"Oh, it's just, that tree...it's the first time in 600 years that I've ever seen a flower on it." Kagome turned and saw a mostly dead tree except for one branch that had one...

"_Peachblossom..."_

_**-Flashback-**_

'_You are close...find me...chosen one...'_

"_Wait...does that mean you are alive?"_

'_Come find me...'_

"_Who are you?"_

'_So very close...find the grotto...east of the peachblossom...find me...'_

_**-End-Flashback-**_

"Tell me...Mukuro...is there a...grotto east of that tree?"

"Hmm...?" Mukuro glanced back at the tree then in the direction east of it. She looked to be in thought when she finally glanced back at Kagome.

"Yes...I believe there is...however...the cave I speak of is known for an evil aura..."

"Evil aura...? Kurama, this could be the one that led us to the Makai." Kurama seemed to be in thought but nodded.

"Yes, it is quite possible."

"No, it's more then possible...inside that cave is a demon known for luring men to her cave...but they never leave mind you. However, as of lately, she hasn't lured anyone in there and it's been like that for 15 years."

"15 years, huh?" Kagome frowned, _'I'm 15, is it...NO! I'm not letting anyone put thoughts of prophecies and crap in my head.'_ She shook her head and tried clearing her thoughts away. "I think we'll stop by it." Hiei and Kurama stared in surprise at Kagome.

"I understand...however, heed my warning, the demon you must keep your eyes open for...a female winged demon, she preys on men, endangers women in childbirth and strangles children. Be...careful!"

"Right, thank you Mukuro." Mukuro nodded and watched them leave, glancing back at the flower.

**-x-x-x-**

...it was all silent. They didn't know what to say to her. Both guys looking at her, nervous as they headed in the direction of a supposed demon that eats men.

"Kagome...?"

"This demon is calling to me. I'm sorry for dragging you two along."

_**-Sigh-**_ "No, it's fine." Kurama glanced at an irate Hiei.

_"__**AHHHH!"**_

"Wha—" Kagome grasped at her heart, a feeling deep inside caused her to turn around and face the direction that the scream came from.

"It sounded like a child."

**"****PLEASE! NO!"**

This time Hiei's ears twitched, his head inclined towards the same direction.

Kagome waited no longer, she took off running in the direction of the screams.

"Kagome!" Kurama watched her run off.

"Hn..." Hiei followed quickly after her.

"You too?" He sighed and followed after them.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome arrived in time to see a man raising a whip. A young girl with turquoise hair and red eyes lying on the ground, a little boy next to her, orange auburn hair and green eyes visible, tears running down both cheeks, only weird stones falling from the girls cheeks.

"Please, no more." The girl cried.

"Quiet girl, keep crying and I'll think about sparing your life."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and appeared in front of the two as the whip came down on her back. She glanced at the shocked faces of the two before her. She glanced over her shoulder and kicked the man with the whip in the gut, sending him flying into a few trees. When she saw he wasn't getting up after a few minutes she smirked and looked back at the two, her smirk turning from deadly to friendly.

"Are you two okay?"

"Y-yes, I think so." The girl said.

"I'm fine, thank you." She looked to the boy who had responded sadly.

"What's wrong, why was he trying to hurt you?"

"I..."

"The stones on the floor are worth more then just a hand or head around here." The three looked up to see Hiei standing on a branch.

"Hiei...huh, oh? These?" She picked up seven stones.

"Y-yes, that's them."

"Well, here, there yours." Kagome said, handing them to the stunned girl.

"Thank you."

"Now, as for you, why were they after you? You look no more the four years old." Kurama arrived in time for the conversation between her and the small Kitsune.

"I'm six! They were after me...just to kill me...like they did my family..." Kagome's eyes saddened. She took him in her arms and held him close.

"How horrible...do you have anywhere to go?"

"Not anymore."

"Then it's settled. You will stay with us."

"Wha—"

"What about you?"

"I just want to go back home."

"Alright, we will take you home then."

"Thank you but I can get there by myself."

"...Alright then, by the way, what are your names?"

"I am Yukina."

"I'm Shippou."

"It's nice to meet both of you. My name is Kagome and that is Hiei. Kurama is the one leaning against the tree."

**-x-x-x-**

"Bye Yukina!"

"See Ya!"

"Take care."

The three waved to the girl as she made her way through a snow storm, Hiei watching silently from the sidelines. Shippou was still a little nervous about staying with these people he'd just met but...he'd give it some time.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: 5 more chapters and it starts to get...dark.**

**Goku: Read and Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**I finally got the AGES sorted out.**

**Right now, starting from the beginning to where we are now...**

**Kagome: (3) (5) (7) (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Kurama: (4) (6) (8) (9) (11) (13) (14) and (16)**

**Souta: (2) (4) (5) (7) (9) (10) and (12)**

**Junko: (5) (6) (8) (10) (11) and (13)**

**Kimi: (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Minami: (10) and (12)**

**Shippou: (6)**

**Hiei: (16)**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Fourteen– The Start of Genkai's Tournament.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**-x-x-x-**

Shippou remained silent as he walked along next to the three. They had originally been running through woods and were now walking through...a weird looking cave.

"Uh, Kagome?"

Kagome who was walking warily and tiredly behind them looked over to him with a questioning look. "Yes?"

"Um, where are we going? I've never been here before."

"I have no doubt. We are going through a cave that will take us through a barrier and into Ningenkai."

"Ningenkai?" He asked.

"Yes, it's where Kurama and I are from."

"...your human? Then how are you alive in the demon world. I thought humans were weak."

Kagome gave a deadpanned look and sighed. "As hard as it may be to believe...no...Not all humans are weak. Ah..."

They turned to see her fall down on one knee. Shippou rushed forward and placed his hand on her arm. Kurama was next her in second's, his eyes widening at the sight he saw. Hiei looked confused until the scent of blood assaulted his nose.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell us?" Kurama asked, fingering the long whip lash on her back, her top torn from where it had hit.

"Heh, I didn't want to worry anyone, guess the blood lose got to me."

"Why didn't we smell it?" Hiei questioned her.

"I..."

"She placed a barrier around herself, so that we couldn't smell the blood." Kurama answered. "Come on, we will take her to Genkai, our old sensei."

"I would prefer to stay somewhere that I can sleep."

"Find a tree."

"He can stay at our shop if he wants, Shippou will stay with him too."

"I want to go with you Kagome!"

"Fine, I'll go."

**-x-x-x-**

**(1 hour later)**

"You sense that?"

Kagome nodded in response to Hiei's question. Shippou was in her arms and Kurama was next to her.

"Something's at Genkai's, though I have no doubt that she already knows. Actually, there seems to be over a hundred other auras there too, putting aside the demon I felt that is. I wonder what's going on."

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Kurama said as they made their way up the towering steps before them.

"_Now that's a weird vibe."_

Kagome stopped and looked at the boy in front of her. Blue jeans, green jacket with orange cuffs and collar with white tinny shoes. Black hair slicked back in a punk style.

_'Hmm? Vibe?'_ She looked before her and noticed the new embellishment to the shrine steps.

_**-Sigh-**_

"_Oh well, once I don't get chosen I'll pretend it doesn't exist."_

'Chosen...?' She glanced at Kurama who shrugged.

The four followed the boy and stared at the large gathering of fighters.

"_Haven't seen this many freaks since that comic book convention."_

"_So many people have gathered here just by word of mouth. They know practically nothing about Genkai yet they want to be her apprentice."_

"_See, that tells you how powerful she is. Even dogs can smell something good, but their all wasting their time. The screening process will be nearly impossible."_

"_Urameshi!"_

Kagome was starting to get a headache from all the talking. She blocked everything out and jumped over the heads of those surrounding the shrine, stepping on many as she went.

"HEY!"

"WATCH IT BRAT!"

She smirked at the angry mob she had created.

"Haha, that's what I call a head stand!" Kurama made his way swiftly through the crowd along with Hiei and Shippou who had followed Kagome's footsteps and walked over the heads of the people in front of them.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing? You can't enter without permission." Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the large monk who spoke to her.

"Unlike you, I have a free access pass into the shrine." A drum sounded and everyone stopped speaking. The doors slid open behind Kagome who turned with a smile.

"My, my quite a crowd."

Genkai walked out of the dark room and out in front of the large crowd.

"Hey Genkai?" Genkai turned and her eyes widened.

"It's been awhile."

"Yeah, could you help me?" Kagome asked with a sheepish smile.

Everyone in the crowd seemed to just then notice the red line that ran across her back.

"What did you get yourself into?"

"Uh...no comment." Kagome sat down and Genkai placed her hand on her back, a faint glow caught everyone's attention as Kagome's eyes fell shut, the familiar feeling of Genkai's aura engulfing her.

"You are still reckless. First you fall down a mountain—"

"HEY! You told me to climb down before I could even climb _up_!" Genkai smirked and patted her on the shoulder.

"You're good as new, now why don't you get down there and join the fight to be my apprentice."

"I guess I could. Kurama, you up for it?"

"Sure."

"Now I suppose we should get started. Your first test will be..." Kagome sat on the floor. "...the drawing of lots."

Everyone fell to the floor. Kagome burst out laughing along with Shippou. Hiei raised a brow and Kurama chuckled.

"Everyone must draw a lot from this old jar. Make it quick, we haven't got all day you slugs. Form a line, no crowding. WELL, what are you ass wipes waiting for!" She shouted. Kagome jumped down and walked forward to the pot. She took a slip and sat back down, Shippou now sat on her shoulder. She watched as they all got in line, taking a slip then returning to the crowd.

"You all did that fairly well, I'm impressed. Let's all open our lots, if the paper inside it is red then congratulations, you have past the first of today's screenings."

_'Yes, it takes a lot to pull a piece of paper from a pot.'_

_'__**Kagome, surely you remember Genkai's training. Everything she does has a meaning behind it.'**_

_'Hmm,'_ Kagome glanced at the piece of paper in her hands. Tearing the top she pulled out a slip of red paper.

"Those who won follow me, those who lost please get lost." Kagome glanced over at Kurama who was holding the same red slip.

_'I see, spirit slips...clever.'_

_'__**See, I told you she had her reasons.'**_

_'Right, I got it Midoriko, you know best.'_

"Hold on!"

"Huh?"

_'Hmm?' _Kagome looked up and narrowed her eyes at the two men looming over her grandmother.

"So you two have a problem?" Kagome asked, standing from her spot and making her way up to them and in front of her grandmother.

"Yes we do. We are the two most powerful fighters of all the Kusho mountain people."

"We came all this way because we heard she could make us greater, she can't just turn us away with a piece of paper."

"Do you not see how big we are? You have to give us a fair shot."

"The only difference with larger fighters is that their louder when they whine. Can't you blockheads understand? I'm only trying to save you from embarrassment."

"I'm warning you..."

"This probably goes way beyond your comprehension boy's but please _try_ to pay attention," Kagome glanced at Genkai from the side of her, still keeping an eye on both giant sized men. "If you're really ready for my training then why didn't your paper turn red?"

"I think she's asking for more proof." Kagome glared at the two as they tried to go around her, taking a stance she did a few hand signs and a pink blast formed in her hands.

"HAAA!" The pink blast shot forward at the two resulting in both being sent hurtling over the crowd and down the stairs where a series of cries and yelps of pain could be heard getting farther away.

"That's what they get for messing with my grandma. If they couldn't beat me then they had no chance against Genkai. The rest of you should heed my warning, unless you think you can go up against me, _back down_!" She said. Her voice going deadly as she spoke the last two words. Everyone scrambled down the steps if they had white slips, even a few with red slips.

"Heh, a little overprotective aren't you." Kagome turned and smiled.

"Who me?"

"Humph," They turned and left, Hiei following despite the fact that he didn't waste his time drawing a lot. They made their way into the room and Kagome smiled at the familiar sight.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I don't kid."

Kagome glanced at the games that she used to play when visiting with her brother and Kurama.

"What are these two doing here?" Genkai asked, pointing at both Hiei and Shippou.

"Oh, this is Shippou and Hiei. They will be spectators."

"How do I know they won't interfere?"

"Do not worry hag. I have no desire of interfering with your little tournament. I merely came for the show." Kagome sighed and handed Shippou to Genkai as she stepped onto an off the ground stage.

"Watch over him for me, okay?" Genkai nodded and Hiei jumped up to the stage with her, watching everyone gather around.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I know a few thing are the same but only this chapter, the next one and possibly a little bit of the one after that will have a few of the unchanged lines. However, after that the remaining seven chapters will have absolutely **_**nothing**_** in common with the script from YYH...until the SEQUEL.**

**Vegeta: Review quickly so she can finish this damn story and get on with mine!**

**Me: please Vegeta, try to be civil.**

**Vegeta: Civil? YOU WANT ME TO BE CIVIL! IT'S MY STORY AND I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN INTRODUCED YET!**

**Me: Eh, hehe, just wait a few more chapters.**

**Vegeta: Do you mean to tell me that I won't be in the next one either?**

**Me: Well, if it makes you feel better, Goku won't show up until **_**much**_** later.**

**Vegeta: Kakorot? That's perfect. I'll show up before he does. Fine, you have been forgiven woman.**

**Me: ...I think my life was just spared. Please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**I finally got the AGES sorted out.**

**Right now, starting from the beginning to where we are now...**

**Kagome: (3) (5) (7) (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Kurama: (4) (6) (8) (9) (11) (13) (14) and (16)**

**Souta: (2) (4) (5) (7) (9) (10) and (12)**

**Junko: (5) (6) (8) (10) (11) and (13)**

**Kimi: (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Minami: (10) and (12)**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Fifteen – The Screenings.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**-x-x-x-**

Genkai looked down from atop the platform with both Shippou and Hiei next to her. She looked at the group of fighters as they stared at the games.

"This is _not_ a normal house."

"Maybe she just likes video games."

"I hope you all brought your quarters, these games will be your second screening." Kagome sighed and was actually glad that she had a stash of quarters in Genkai's game room. She glanced to the side when a young boy with Shinto fighting garments in light blue and white pants with a red belt and black head covering stepped forward.

"Please master, may I ask what playing video games have to do with learning great power?"

"Absolutely nothing really, but these are not ordinary games that you will be playing."

'Nothing is ever ordinary in her house. Not even the forest outside of her house is ordinary.'

_**-Sigh-**_

"The Janken game tests your spirit awareness, the punching game shows your spirit strength and the karaoke tests your energies ability to adapt and grow stronger. If you can not pass at least two out of three then go home quickly and don't play the other games there just for my family."

"Old lady actually got married?" Kagome glared at the punk boy next to her.

"Quiet!" Genkai said.

"Alright, hand me that boxing glove. Me and this game are old buddies." A muscled man said as he walked up to the game. He got in a choppy stance and threw a hard punch, which by normal standards would have hurt any normal person...but you can't be a normal person and still be the apprentice of Genkai.

Everyone started laughing as the screen flashed **18pt** in bright green numbers.

"That doesn't make any sense. I always get the high score on the one in my parent's pool house."

"You fool. Didn't you hear what she said earlier?" Kagome asked as she took the glove from him, everyone watching her intently.

"Huh?" He looked at her unthinkingly.

"She said that this game tests your spirit strength. Obviously it's going to be made to score you by not just physical strength but both your physical _and_ spiritual strength."

"You think you can do better. I bet you'd be lucky if you score a 10."

Kagome raised a brow at the 18 pointer and turned to look at the game. She got into a fighting stance and through a left hook at the target.

"WHOA! SHE GOT A 148!"

"No way!"

"Maybe it's broke!" She glared at the boy with greased back black hair.

"I assure you that it is not. Why don't you and the orange haired monkey give it a shot?"

"HAHA! I'll let my monkey friend go first." Kagome tossed the glove to a grumbling orange haired boy.

"HAAA!"

"He got a 129. Amazing and the other guy only got an 18."

"Yeah, it must be broken, let me check." He took the glove and through a punch. The ringing of a new high score echoed around the room. "Nope, I guess it works fine."

"HE GOT A 155!"

"Ah! How..." Kagome stared at him then looked up to Genkai who looked to be as surprised as she was.

"Hmm, mind if I give it a shot." Kagome smiled when Kurama stepped up.

"Sure, but you sure you wont brake a nail?"

"...I think I can manage. Now, the glove please,"

"Yeah, right." He tossed the glove and Kurama caught it, pulling it on. He too got into fighting stance, throwing a punch at the red pad. Green lights flashed and once more the new score sounded through the room.

"Hm, I seem to be out of practice Kagome. We should start those daily spars again." He said, smiling charmingly at Kagome who smirked at the shocked looks on the black haired boys face.

"Not bad Kurama, you beat me. 165, that is lower then the last time, were you trying?"

"I didn't want to break the machine. I doubt Genkai would look kindly upon that."

"Heh,"

"You two, let's see who's better at the Janken game between the four of us."

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"Kuwabara."

"Yusuke."

"My name is Kagome and this is Kurama. We will play against you if you want."

They moved over to the Janken game. Kuwabara went first, getting the high score with a score of 134. Then Yusuke got 112. Kurama took his turn and got a 126.

"Hmm, I know my intuition is screwy. I've already almost been eaten live by a creepy cretin and almost had my head torn off by multiple demons." She sighed as she stepped up to the game.

Genkai was watching from the sidelines as her students and could be students took to challenging each other.

Kagome hit circle after circle and was happy when it was over.

"Hm, it could be worse...117."

"Damn spirit awareness..."

"Next is the Karaoke."

"Hey Kurama, you can go first."

Kurama looked up at a smirking Genkai.

"You said two out of three, its cleat that I passed two so I don't need to clear that one...right?"

"Sorry fox...you have to."

_**-Sigh-**_

He climbed up onto the stage and started singing the anonymous song that showed onto the screen.

_'Wow, he actually doesn't sing half bad.'_

"Show off." Kuwabara muttered.

"...100, he tied with the man before him." Kagome said when he climbed off the stage, mic in hand.

"Your turn Kagome...hey, have you noticed?" Kagome frowned.

"Noticed what?"

"You are the only female, aside from Genkai, here." She glanced around and noticed how more then half of the men were glancing at her.

"Thank you Kurama, like my nerves weren't already messing with my head. Now I feel as if I'm eye candy."

"Well, you are." Yusuke said as he poked her in the side.

"Hey—"

"Damn, where did you get those muscles?" Yusuke asked, now circling her like a vulture.

"...Shut...Up..." She said, blushing profoundly. She got up on stage and sang, blocking out the eyes of all of the men in the room.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed in annoyance, when she had gotten off the stage a while ago no one was speaking, just staring at her. She had scored a 185 while Yusuke had scored a 144 and Kuwabara had scored a 101. Surprisingly...he felt the need to boast his one extra point to Kurama who just sighed.

They now stood in front of the one place she had never wanted to enter...which now that she had gone to Makai...didn't seem all that bad.

"Now that the weak have been eliminated the tests will be far more severe."

_'Joy, why am I even doing this? I've already learned how to use her spirit wave. Which...now that I think about it...why is she looking for an apprentice?'_ Kagome thought to herself as she ignored those around her who whined about their awareness of the supernatural kicking in and the odd feelings they were getting from the forest in front of them.

She paid no heed to the explanation Genkai was giving to the others, having already heard it once before. She felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down.

"Shippou, is something wrong?"

"Can I go with you?" He asked, his tail flipping about uneasily.

Kagome looked up to Genkai who sighed and nodded.

"Will you be following too?" Genkai asked Hiei who was already inside the forest and resting in one of the trees, a serene look on his face.

"Yeah, I think I would enjoy a relaxing walk through a homey forest."

"Relaxing?" Yusuke asked.

"Homey!" Kuwabara commented.

"Hehe, that's not too surprising."

"It makes sense that he'd like such a dark forest, going by his nature." The two boys looked at Kagome and Kurama then back at Hiei like they were nuts.

"Yes, well, this _homey forest_might just tear you apart if you're not careful." Genkai told them.

"So what is the next test?" The young one in the Shinto garbs asked.

"You are to enter the dark forest, on the other side of the forest is a large tree, you have to make it there, you have two hours."

"I'm not going anywhere near that forest, I give up."

"I'm sorry Genkai, I really wanted to be your student but I kind of want to live."

"Haha, yes run away, I don't blame you. Even a person with the slightest spirit awareness can feel that the forest will tear you into pieces if you let it."

"There is some truth to what this woman says, only those who have gone through the training should cross into these woods, it's is no place for a little girl and some boys for instance."

"Speak for yourself, I'm not about to get scared off by a walk through Grandma's forest."

"Watch your mouth you dumb little brat."

"You're just trying to get rid of me so that I won't learn Genkai's powers instead of you, is that the big plan? Huh, you wouldn't happen to be a monster in disguise would ya?" He said, looking the two taller men up and down.

_'So he can sense demons too? Or...was he warned...by someone who could?'_ Kurama and Kagome glance at each other.

"Haha, oh wow, that was funny. However, I never went through this training Grandma, why now?" Kagome asked.

"I just thought it'd be a new twist to an old training schedule."

"In other words..." Kurama started.

"She enjoys tormenting her students." Kagome finished.

"Exactly. Now, best of luck, I hope you don't die."

Kagome smiled and placed Shippou on her back, his arms found there way around her neck.

"Ready, Set, GO!"

Everyone shot forward.

"I'll be waiting by the tree, if you're smart you'll use your spirit awareness to find the quickest way, goodbye."

"Who's smart?" Kagome said jokingly before disappearing into the tree's with Hiei next to her. Kurama had taken a different path.

"Howdy stranger." Hiei glanced in her direction and rolled his eyes at the twinkle of excitement.

"Hurry up Hiei, don't want to fall behind do ya?" Kagome taunted.

He frowned.

"Woman, I do not need to be told to hurry up...it's in my nature."

"Hmm," She looked at him before speeding up slightly. He smirked and took the challenge. Both racing through the trees, passing any and all threats that just happened to be near them, it wasn't until she felt something truly evil did she stop.

"Huh, what is it woman?"

"...the aura, the same one that led us to the Makai. I just felt it near the cave again."

"...it might be—"

"A trap? Yeah, I thought as much. However, in the words of Kurama...'any prize worth having...usually requires a risk.'"

"Just like a fox...we can check it out after the old ladies tournament." Hiei said.

"So we are going back to Makai?" Shippou asked.

"Looks like it. Let's keep going. Huh?" She glanced around, red eyes surrounding them.

"Look's like we have been cornered."

"So it seems." Hiei placed his hand on his blade's hilt, glancing at the multiple red eyes.

"Ready?" She asked, grabbing her dagger.

"Hn...NOW!" The eyes now had bodies as they jumped from the shadows and attempted their assault on them. They were demons, obviously.

"Hiei, what kind of demons, AH...are these?"

"Shadow demon's, they dwell—"

"In the shadows?" She asked.

"Hn...yeah."

It was thirty or so minutes later that they had dispatched the many demons and continued running. They saw the green field and ran out into the open where the tree was.

"WAHOOO! WE MADE IT FIRST!"

"Not yet girlie!" Kagome glanced behind her and saw a tiered Kuwabara close behind. She sped up and just to be silly, she tagged the tree.

"BASE! I WIN!" Genkai chuckled and Hiei jumped into the tree, Shippou in his lap, having become close to the forbidden child.

"Ah, it doesn't matter anyways. Hey, where's Urameshi?"

"You are the first ones here?"

"You mean I beat Urameshi, yeah! That's right I'm cool!"

Kagome sat next to her grandmother and watched as the two guys from earlier came running up the hill.

"Ah, I thought for sure we'd be the first ones."

"We let ourselves have too much fun in there." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ego much..." She muttered causing them to turn to her.

Genkai smiled at them all, saying nothing to any.

_'Grandmother...she looks so young when she smiles. She's having fun...'_

_'__**Yes, it would seem so.'**_

_'I'm glad.'_

Kagome's conversation was cut short when Kurama came walking up the hill.

"Taking your time I see. I thought it was strange that I made it here before you."

He smiled.

"Just admiring the forest."

"...tree hugger." She muttered.

"You know you love me." He said as he pulled a rose from his hair, light blue in color, similar to the first one he ever gave her. She smiled, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. She took the flower when it was handed to her and sighed. "A beautiful rose fit for a princess, yet still its beauty pales in comparison only to you."

"Yeah, yeah. You know, this is cheating."

"Hm," He sat next to her and she leaned her head against his shoulder in content.

"..." Everyone stared at the duo in slight surprise, Hiei in slight annoyance. Shippou looked at Kurama, then at Hiei. He had only been with them for a day, but he knew that they both cared for her. He had to wonder though...who would she end up with in the end. Who would steal her heart? Both were relatively good thieves from what he'd heard.

Kagome watched as more arrived. It was around thirty minutes later that her grandmother pulled her watch out. She watched as she stared at it.

"Times up...only you 9 have passed."

"Huh? Wait a second, there should be one more guy coming." Kuwabara said.

"Sorry, I never make exceptions."

Kagome stood and walked past them, glancing at the forest.

"And only 28 seconds too late to mater." She said, causing them to turn and see Yusuke run out of the forest.

"Wait for me!" He called out to them as he ran up the hill.

"What?" Genkai watched him.

"Urameshi!"

"You know, suddenly I'm reminded of a fortune cookie I ate that said 'the straight way is not always the fastest'." He told them as he came to a stop in front of Kagome, Kuwabara and Genkai.

"But listen boy, surely you didn't go straight through the dark forest, you would have faced a lethal man bat."

"What, you mean Baldock? Yeah, he was hanging out with me for awhile. That guy was fast alright, I almost couldn't keep up. I took care of him real good though, you'll see. Hahahaha."

_'Yusuke Urameshi, what an interesting boy...huh, oh, it would seem that grandmother has taken a liking to him as well.'_

"Don't you see you have no reason to laugh idiot? You went over the time limit."

"Eh, what? Is that true?"

"Grandma?" Genkai glanced at Kagome and smiled.

"It sees to be, but I believe I will make an exception."

Kagome watched the two hug then go completely defensive on each other.

**-x-x-x-**

The group followed after Genkai, Kagome had continuously glanced back at the boy with the Shinto clothes.

_'Kurama, Hiei, can you boy's hear me?'_

_**~'**__**Hn...'~**_

_**'**__**Yes...?'**_

'There's something off about that boy...the one with the light blue top.'

**'**_**You think so too? He may be the one responsible for this demonic aura.'**_

_'I think he is. Just be careful. Hiei, watch out for Shippou.'_

_**~'**__**Right.'~**_

"From here on you can forget about sympathy." Kagome's attention snapped towards Genkai.

"The final test will be a tournament between the 10 of you until one is standing. You'll fight until your opponent is dead or incapacitated. I don't care which."

_'Hehe, this should be fun.'_

They followed her inside until they were in a rather dark room...alright, it was pitch black.

"Hey, what's wrong with the lights?"

"Oh, I remember this room. Grandmother never got any lights set up in this particular room."

"WHAAAT! I don't like that lady."

"Yeah grandma, what, do you expect us to fight in the dark?"

Kagome felt her grandmothers aura crackle at the title given to her by Yusuke, despite the fact that she was a grandma, just...not...his.

A fire was lit and everyone could see if they were standing in a 6 foot radius around it. Genkai had a cigarette lit in her mouth, blowing a puff of smoke at both Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Yes you little crap, that's exactly what I expect. You must use your spirit awareness to see. Use weapons if you got them, hit them where you like, anything goes, the winner is the one who can walk...back...alive."

"Sounds like a typical Saturday morning street fight, huh Kuwabara."

"I'm not sure Urameshi, I've got a bad hunch, like some of that scary stuff in the forest has followed us here somehow. You know? Like some beast has been stalking me all this way but he's too afraid to attack me."

Kagome who was next to them with Kurama and Hiei, Shippou in her arms, was listening to everything they said.

"Well that proves it then, after all those tests Rando must still be after Genkai's technique."

"Who's Rando?"

"He is a demon who, after learning a master's techniques he would then kill them. He is said to have done this 99 times and if Yusuke means to say Rando is _here_, he plans to make Grandmother the 100th master to fall at his hands, no doubt by her own technique. Are you sure he's here Yusuke?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrow.

"Yeah, I get my information from a...very reliable source. Kuwabara, can you tell me if your hunch is coming from one of those guys?"

"Hard to say, I think the feeling is hidden really good, it's just hanging in the air and I can't tell where it's coming from. Sort of like a-a—"

"Sort of like a fart in a crammed elevator?"

"Well, yeah I guess so."

"That is an odd way of putting it but, let me see if I can help...there are five with demon blood, Hiei, Kurama, Shippou...uh, the other is..."

"Now before we start, you all introduce yourselves and speak up."

She watched as they introduced themselves. Only when it got to the boy did she speak.

"The other is him." She said quietly to the boy's.

"My name is Shorin, a physic in training. I've traveled the world in search for the perfect instructor."

"You're kidding?"

"HEY! It's your turn!" Genkai said, startling them out of the conversation they had been having.

"Kazuma Kuwabara, the worst punk of Sariyashki Junior High."

"Yusuke Urameshi, the much, much worser punk, of Sariyashki Junior High."

"Kagome Higurashi, Granddaughter and Student of Genkai. I really have no reason to be here, hehe."

"Kurama, Student of Genkai's, no reason to be here either."

They all stopped speaking and arrows fell before them.

"Now everyone pick up the arrow that you think is pretty, that will decide the order...except for you two. As students of mine, I will pit you two against each other." Kagome gapped at her grandmother, few laughing at her.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat down on the floor. Shippou was playing with her hair as she watched the battle within the darkness take place. She hadn't paid much attention to the names but from what she had heard, one was a Bodyguard trained in the art of Ninjitsu and Stealth while the other was a Contract Killer.

"Woo, woo, go ninja." She rooted in boredom.

It wasn't too long until someone was walking back. It turned out to be the ninja.

"Winner Kazamaru."

_'So that's the Ninja's name...hmm, he used spirit energy in that last attack.'_

Kagome watched as Yusuke looked up, as if hearing a far away voice.

"Hey is that you?"

_'He's losing it.'_ She thought before turning her attention away from the boy who just took off outside. Kuwabara followed a few seconds later then Genkai followed a few minutes after that.

_'Why not?'_ She stood up and took Shippou in her arms as she stuck her head outside the door.

She watched as Kuwabara asked a blue haired girl to be his wife, Genkai flicked a cigarette onto his shoulder causing him to jump. She and Shippou muffled their laughter.

"Are you boys happy with disqualification? If so stay where you are." They stuck their heads back in as the two came running in with their friend. Kagome walked out when Genkai didn't follow.

"Grandma?"

"Kagome, do you know how I told you I hat owing favors?"

"Yeah, you always seem a little peeved when Keade brought up a-uh, I think she said, pacifier sucking ruler or something like that."

"Yes, well, that pacifier sucking ruler's name is Koenma. He rules over Reikai, well, mostly. He is the son of King Yama, the ruler of spirit world, he just get's stuck with the paper work. I asked him to do me a favor a while back."

"What did you ask?"

"I asked him to preserve both yours and Kurama's body while training with Midoriko and Youko. This must be the favor I owe him. Yusuke Urameshi is Koenma's boy. I didn't know that I was attracting celebrities...hm. Come on, I have a match to watch."

"Right, I'm coming grandma...ah..." Her body froze.

"Kagome?"

_'That aura...it's that aura again...'_

"Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I thought I felt something. Let's go." She said, smiling brightly as she ran inside, Genkai frowning as she followed.

They watched as two more were engulfed by darkness as they walked into the 'arena'.

"You may begin."

_'Shorin and...Uh, something the wanderer...oh, Chinpo was his name.'_

It was odd, a few grunts and...that was it, lasted no more then a minute. Shorin came out of the darkness holding a hurt shoulder.

"Just barely escaped." He said softly.

_'...right. Just barely escaped? His battle was twenty seconds and I doubt any of those grunts...were his.'_

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Shorin, he turned and stared back. He knew, there was no doubt in her mind that he knew she knew. But did he know that she knew he knew she knew?

"Onto the third match, Kuwabara versus Musashi."

Kagome looked back to the darkness as the two vanished.

"Try not to get killed Kuwabara."

"Don't worry. I have to beat you before I die."

"Hey Yusuke?" Yusuke looked over at Kagome.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's only..."

"Well, ask already."

"What kind of relationship do you have with Kuwabara?" The sound of someone falling in the darkness caused the blue haired girl, Kagome and Shippou to laugh.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?"

"No, I mean, the way you two talk, your like rivals turned friends."

"...oh. Yeah, pretty much, that's what it is."

"Alright then." They turned back to the fight.

They could hear Kuwabara's anxious yelling. Apparently the samurai had hidden himself so that even Kuwabara and his awareness couldn't see him.

_'Shabato shinning sword?' _She repeated the name of the attack that Musashi had called out.

A few minutes later and a bright light caught her attention.

"That's—"

"Materialization." Genkai finished for Kagome.

"What the hells that?"

"Normally spirit energy cycles through the body and is very hard to control, but when his life was endanger he instinctively used his high spirit awareness to manipulate his energy into a solid object, in this case, into a sword."

Kuwabara came back to the group.

"Winner Kuwabara."

"Look's like Kuwabara won't be so easy to beat from now on, huh?"

"Well, at least he's still ugly."

"You'd better not lose before our fight."

"Please, like I'd miss a chance to beat you up."

"Let's not waste my time. The fourth match is Kabano versus Dimwit."

"Heh, I think that's you."

Kagome smiled at the two friends.

"And I thought my name was Yusuke."

"May the strongest man win," Kabano said as he started to walk past Yusuke who just stood there.

"What are you waiting for Urameshi?"

"Yusuke?" Kagome called.

"Have you decided not to fight?"

"...Oh no, I was just praying for your mortal soul."

_**-Sigh-**_

Kagome sat back down on the floor and rolled her eyes. She glanced over to where Hiei and Kurama were, both sitting, both ignoring the matches.

"Yusuke stop clowning around."

"AHH! MORON!"

"Hey!"

Genkai threw her cigarette at him but he dodged, letting it fly over his shoulder.

"Anymore delay and I'll take it as a forfeit."

"Gee, something tells me your still mad about that Grandma comment. You really need to enjoy life more, old lady."

Twenty seconds in and Kuwabara had caught her attention when he said something about a mask on Kabano's head. Kagome really wished her awareness was better during times like this.

_'He can see everything Yusuke's doing. This match is clearly in his advantage.'_ She listened to the punches and blocked out those talking around her. She could see the green glow surrounding Kabano's arm and here him laughing as this happened.

Despite the fact that Kagome couldn't see what was happening, she did have a pretty good idea, being able to see their auras helped out a lot. She had seen Yusuke's light blue aura get knocked back by Kabano's acid green aura.

She listened to them talk and was baffled at Kabano's words.

"Kabano's at a disadvantage!" Kagome said, drawing the attention of those around her. Kurama and Hiei were still ignoring the fights.

"How, Yusuke is getting creamed."

"But didn't you hear Kabano. He said that Yusuke is getting weaker."

"That's right, and in a normal case, a person would be."

"However, Yusuke is no normal boy." Kagome said, Genkai nodding in agreement.

"That helmet is limited to what Kabano expects to happen."

"Yusuke's spirit energy, his aura, it responds to desperation, so while Kabano thinks he's getting weaker—"

"He is in fact getting much stronger. He could win, if he could see." Genkai finished.

Kagome listened to them talking again, Kuwabara yelling at him. She squinted her eyes and saw it...red.

_'Red? A red spot, a small red spot in Kabano's green aura...what is that?'_

She watched as Yusuke's spirit energy gathered to one spot of his body, his finger.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

"He did it!"

"OH YEAH!"

They listened to him talk and Kagome's eyes widened.

"So that's what it was...your cigarette."

Genkai didn't look all that happy.

"Winner...the dimwit. Now, we have one more fight...Kagome versus Kurama. Get your asses out there." Kurama stood up and walked into the darkness.

"Hiei, could you?" He glanced up and looked at the kit in her arms, giving a curt nod. The fox kit ran over to him and jumped into his lap. She left the dimly lit area and entered the suffocating darkness.

"READY! START!"

It was silent, neither moved.

_'Hmm,'_

"Rose Whip!"

_'So we are using weapons.'_ She ducked as his whip flew over her head. Lifting her pant leg she took hold of her dagger and jumped out of the way of his whip.

"Can you see me Kurama?" She moved out of the way of his whip again.

"No, I can hear you though."

"That will do you no good."

"Yusuke pulled through just fine."

"Yes, but Yusuke's opponent wasn't me." Again she dodged, landing behind him. "Further more, I know everything about you Kurama, from your attacks to the shampoo you use to wash your hair." This time she didn't dodge, rather, she dashed forward and dragged her blade across his side.

"AH!"

"I know you won't hurt me..." She appeared behind him. "Submit!"

"...no."

"Wha—" His whip lashed around her wrists, thorns digging into her skin and blood dripping to the stone floor. He gave a yank and she was pulled backwards, her own weapon driving through her side.

"AHHH!"

"You were right, Red wouldn't have hurt you. I on the other hand rarely feel guilty for such acts. Submit!"

"Fine!" He leaned forward and picked her up, his gold eyes turned back to green.

He carried her out and found Genkai glaring at him.

"Kurama wins...Granddaughter...down...now!" He placed her gently on the ground on her side. The blade was sticking out of her other side.

Genkai pulled the blade from the wound swiftly and placed her hand on it. Her aura flowing through the girls wound, healing her within seconds.

"Ouch..." She muttered.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: 29 pages. I had better start getting reviews. Also, pitting Kagome against Kurama was Gothic Lust's Idea.**

**Goku: Read and Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**I finally got the AGES sorted out.**

**Right now, starting from the beginning to where we are now...**

**Kagome: (3) (5) (7) (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Kurama: (4) (6) (8) (9) (11) (13) (14) and (16)**

**Souta: (2) (4) (5) (7) (9) (10) and (12)**

**Junko: (5) (6) (8) (10) (11) and (13)**

**Kimi: (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Minami: (10) and (12)**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Sixteen – The Calling of the Aura and Meeting Koenma.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**-x-x-x-**

Genkai looked at the five that stood before her. The rest stood to the side of her...well, those that were still alive did.

"Alright Kiddies, let's start the Semi Finals. The first match...Kazamaru and Yusuke."

"I've waited for this."

"Whoa old lady, pick somebody who's had a chance to breathe okay!"

"If you want to get mad then get mad at the one who drew the lot...and that's you."

"Yusuke, you'll be fine. You seem to win with a bottomless pit of luck on your side so this match should be easy for you." Kagome told him.

"Yes, if worse comes to pass I'm sure your friends wont mind helping us with your funeral." Kurama said with a smile.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." Yusuke commented sarcastically.

"You're not a very lucky person at drawing lots, are you Urameshi."

"Err, well can't you at least throw another cigarette?"

"No...We won't be fighting the Semi Finals in here."

Kagome once again perked up at the feeling of the same dark aura calling out to her. The door opening wide brought her out of her brief distraction. Light flooded into the room and she closed her eyes tightly, looking away from the doors as she tried to get her eyes to adjust to the newly found cause of an oncoming headache.

"Don't go into the light." Kagome said jokingly. A few around her laughed.

"Follow me." Genkai told them. Kagome blinked a few times before standing up from her spot on the floor and running after her grandmother.

**-x-x-x-**

Kurama followed behind her, keeping his eyes trained on her in case something happened.

_'__**The hag healed her Red, she'll be fine.'**_

_'I understand...but did you have to be so cruel?'_

_'__**I held back…I have no intention of hurting Kagome beyond repair, nor have I ever. In fact, I'll willingly rip the head off of the shoulders of anyone who tries to hurt her.'**_

_'...'_

_'__**I wouldn't mind tearing my claws into that guy Mukuro either. Who did he think he was...his lips touched hers.'**_

_'I believe that he was giving her C.P.R, saving her life with those lips of his.'_

_'__**He couldn't find another way to save her?'**_

_'I'm afraid that there are only so many ways one can bring someone back to life.'_

_'__**Hm, I could have saved her...'**_

_**-Sigh-**_

He read the lips of Genkai when they arrived, keeping to his conversation with Youko while doing so.

_'__**Ancient Burial grounds?'**_

_'Yes, look, you can see Kazamaru's energy pouring off of him. It has returned to him completely.'_

_'__**Yusuke is going to be in trouble if he can't muster up his energy like Kazamaru did.'**_

The two walked out onto the field.

**-x-x-x-**

Souta sat with Minami as they sat watching her mother in surprise. A few months ago she had been lying in her deathbed, now she stood running from room to room in a cleaning stride. He swore that every five minutes something new in the house was sparkling clean.

"Amazing, she's been at it since this morning." Minami said in awe at her mother.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, we gave her that stuff from the Holistic Shop that your sister and her friend work at and...well...you can see what happened. The doctors said that she recovered the fetal stages at an impossible speed. They told father that her body was back to full health, almost as if she never had cancer at all."

"...If she's better, why are the doctors at your house?"

"They're trying to talk father into giving them the bottle of whatever it was he bought to them. He said that they need to take this up with the owners of the Holistic Shop since it is their antidote stuff or something like that. They haven't stopped pestering him since she recovered though."

"I see. Hey, do you want to go out." He asked calmly.

"G-go out?"

"Hn, Oh, I meant to the arcade or something." Souta blushed brightly as he looked away slightly.

"Hehe, sure. Let me tell dad and get my jacket so we can head out."

"Right." He watched her run upstairs to her father.

_'Minami...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome's head turned to the left, then back to the right, then up...

Actually, Kagome's head wasn't the only one doing this though. Everyone was doing the same as they watched Yusuke dodge Shuriken. He took off running at Kazamaru, shouting at Kuwabara to win the tournament before passing by them.

"How heroic." Hiei said sarcastically.

"Hm," Kagome watched as Kazamaru formed his spirit energy in his palm again and as he was about to fire it...Yusuke disappeared.

The shuriken flew at Kazamaru and Kagome smirked.

"Told you he had a bottomless pit of luck." She said, watching as a large explosion followed upon impact with Kazamaru's energy. Kazamaru flew backwards and landed on his back.

The others ran to find Yusuke, Kagome walked over to the swamp in front of Botan and Kuwabara and looked down at it.

"Hey, Kuwabara, can you come here?"

"Hmm?"

"Stick your hand in there, or you might lose your friend." Kuwabara stared at the swamp and his eyes widened when a hand shot up and started waving back and forth. He took hold of it and pulled Yusuke out of the swamp.

"That was pretty clever, hiding in the mud like that." Kuwabara said to Yusuke as he coughed.

"I don't think that's what happened, Kuwabara."

"I wasn't hiding, I slipped."

Botan and Kagome laughed at him.

"You weren't hiding? Are you trying to tell me the whole thing was an accident?"

"Not an accident, more like luck."

"What whole thing." Kuwabara, Botan and Kagome all turned to Kazamaru who lay on the field not to far from them.

"You mean I actually won the match?"

"Kazamaru emitted so much spirit energy that it diverted the knives toward him. Your victory is a total fluke." Genkai said.

"An accident." Kurama added.

"A mere coincidence." Hiei said from his spot against a tree.

"Just a stroke of luck." Kagome told him.

"Alright! I get it." Yusuke said glaring at the four of them.

"Hm, but then as I said before, anything goes as long as you can win the fight." Genkai continued.

"It isn't fair." Kazamaru murmured before letting his head fall back.

"He's got a good point."

"Life's not fair Yusuke. It never will be. However, if you can make the best of what's throne at you...it wont be all that bad."

"Winner, Yusuke Urameshi, only four fighter are left. I hope you're excited."

"I would like to drop out if that's alright Genkai, I have no intention of relearning all of your teachings and I also believe it would be better put to use if one of the other three were to learn."

"...Fine, three remaining fighters are left."

Kagome glanced at Kurama then over to Shorin.

_'No, only one of them is fit for her teachings. You had better win Yusuke.'_

Shorin looked at her and smirked. Her shut slowly but opened when she felt a hand on hers. Shippou stood holding the blue rose Kurama had given her earlier.

"Thank you Shippou."

"Let's move to the second match of the Semi Finals. It's not hard to guess, Kuwabara versus Shorin."

_'Let the bloodbath and screaming begin.'_

Shorin looked away from Kagome and smiled innocently at Kuwabara.

"I'll get ninja boy." Kagome said as she took one of his arms and placed it over her shoulder, pulling him out of the way and over towards the others. She sat down and let his head rest on her knees. Unaware of the two sets of eyes glaring at Kazamaru.

"Get going you two. Let's close up the Semi Finals." Genkai said.

Kagome listened to Botan and Yusuke speak to each other about their Rando suspicions. Hiei walked up to her and they looked at the other then back at Shorin. Kurama hadn't taken his eyes off of him, making his way to Genkai's side.

Genkai knew that they were worried for her...but seriously...did they forget who trained them in the first place? She had taught them everything they knew...but not nearly everything she knew.

Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara started yelling about Shorin being a demon or as Kuwabara called him...'a monster'. Kagome wanted to hit the three of them. Not only were they speaking so loudly Shorin could hear them but she had also felt the aura from the cave again.

"I'm not sure if you loud moron's are aware of this...but said demon has heard every word out of your ridiculously large mouths, now if you don't mind, hurry up and get this fight started. Some of us have places we need to go."

"Yes, get started or Kuwabara will be disqualified for stalling."

"Darn it Urameshi. Go away, your distracting me." Kuwabara walked up to Shorin.

"Begin!" All eyes focused on the two in the field.

"I'll take you down in one hit." Kuwabara shouted as he ran forward.

**-x-x-x-**

Mukuro stared out of her window.

_'Something is going to happen...but what.'_

The sky's had been in a violent state for awhile now. The red hues darkening, black and dark green colors intermixing with the blood like color. Lighting struck the ground, just a couple miles away from her.

_'The cave...?' _She turned away from the foreboding sight and walked away.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome watched as Shorin chanted words that seemed to flow gently through their ears, yet their aim was Kuwabara.

Genkai had just explained that the only ones who could have taught him that technique had been dead for centuries.

_'Rando...you won't take my grandmothers technique!'_

_'__**Kagome?'**_

_'Yes Hiei?'_

_'__**I'm going to take Shippou back to the shop. I should be able to find it easily enough. He's falling asleep though.'**_

She stared in surprise at the long sentence and glanced next to her. In Hiei's lap was a curled up Shippou who was starting to get bored and fall asleep.

_'Why don't you take him to the park? It's a mile east of our shop. That should wake him up.'_

_'__**...'**_

_'You don't have to if you don't want to.'_

_'__**I will.'**_

"Shippou..."

"Hm?" Shippou glanced up.

"Let's go the park."

"What's a park?"

"I don't know, but I suppose we will find out."

"Oh wait. Grandmother, could you disguise Shippou so that no one tries to experiment on him? Also, Shippou, a park is a place for children to play, but you can't speak of the Makai there, okay." Shippou nodded.

Genkai said a few words and within minutes Shippou's tail and paws were hidden or turned human. His elongated ears and claws shrunk to that of humans. Both Hiei and Shippou were gone with nothing left to do.

"I'm shutin' you up boy, your freakin' me out." Kuwabara said. He went to attack but it was too late. They watched in surprise as Kuwabara shrunk down to size...albeit, not his size.

"Well, that's not good." Kagome said as they watched Shorin, A.K.A. Rando, try and stop on Kuwabara.

**-x-x-x-**

"_So much time has passed...beautiful girl...powers so strong...come to me...come to me...let me embrace your power...COME TO ME!"_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome went rigid, her body falling into a dazed state. No one around noticed, too entranced with the screams of Kuwabara as he was squeezed half to death. No one...except for the one, Kazamaru, who during his rest felt her body stiffen.

_'It's there...calling me...again...'_ She jumped slightly at the feel of a shaking hand on hers. _'What?'_ she looked down and saw Kazamaru with his eyes open, starting in concern for her.

"You can feel it...that aura..." He said softly, grasping her hand in condolence.

"I-its c-cal-ing...me..." She struggled to say, fear laced in with her words. He frowned and pushed some of his spirit energy into the kind girl that had moved him out of harms way and was watching over him. She calmed down at the soothing feel of his energy flowing through her body. Genkai felt it and glanced back along with Kurama and Yusuke. They stared in confusion except for Genkai.

"What are they doing?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded his head to the question, having not seen this before.

"Spirit fusing, it's a form of bonding, only with the spirit. People who do this tend to have an immense amount of trust for the person they do this with. Seeing as how it's Kazamaru who is doing this, he must trust Kagome. Huh?" They turned back to the battle at the cry of agony they heard. Kagome and Kazamaru turned to look too; both stared in surprise as Shorin broke the arm of Kuwabara.

"I can't stand this old lady, I'm going in there." Yusuke shouted.

"No, I'll call the fight. That's enough Shorin."

"Al-ri-ght." He drew out the word. He squeezed him tighter, bones could be heard cracking and popping.

"YOU BASTARD! This punk's not going to listen to you anymore old lady." Yusuke sprint forward as Shorin turned and threw Kuwabara away from him.

Kagome flinched in pain at the feel of something stabbing at her mind.

_As light will fall and darkness ascends._

_'What is this...?'_

_A soul will call, and soon unto amends._

_'This voice...'_

_A tree will bloom, a first to new light._

_'It's that woman...'_

_A moon will loom, you'll take new height._

"From my dreams..." With that said she fell back into Kazamaru's arms.

**-x-x-x-**

Minami laughed as she walked with Souta to his home. They went inside and she headed to his room while he left to his Aunt that he was home. She sat on the chair like she always did when she came to his house and like always, she glanced at the ever beautiful...

"SOUTA!" She cried out, Souta came running into his room with Shiori right behind him.

"What is it?"

She pointed at the windowsill, he followed her line of sight and his eyes widened.

"Kagome..." The normally beautiful blue rose had what looked like black electricity encircling it.

_'Please be alright sister.'_ Worry evident in his eyes as he stared at the rose.

**-x-x-x-**

The same black electricity wrapped itself around Kagome's form. Genkai's eyes widened and she stared in shock.

"Kazamaru, Kurama, both of you watch over Kagome. Take her to her old room." They stared at her, still in shock. "NOW!" Both jumped and did as told.

"Wha—"

"You're going nowhere dimwit. It's your turn to fight the miniature sadist."

"Great." He said sarcastically as he stepped up to Shorin.

**-x-x-x-**

Kazamaru laid her down on the bed that Kurama led him to.

"What's happening to her?" Kazamaru asked.

"I-I don't know." He sat on the bed next her and leaned against the backboard, his fingers laced with hers.

"She said something about...her dreams, right before she fell into an unconscious state."

"Dreams? I don't think she ever mentioned prophetic dreams or nightmares."

"She also said that...the aura...was 'calling her'."

"AURA! It must be...the demon in the cave..." Kazamaru stared in confusion but said nothing to break him out of his thoughts.

**-x-x-x-**

It was at least an hour before Genkai was walking back with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Both had to be healed after the battle with Rando.

"How is she?" Genkai asked when she entered the room.

"She stopped sparking...if that's what you mean." Kurama said.

"Something is drawing her energy away from her."

"What?"

"It's what powerful demons do, when they try to draw the attention of someone. It pretty much leaves a trail only the person the want to follow can see. So...only Kagome can see it, at lest, she'll be able to once she wakes up."

Almost as if on command, Kagome's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly.

"The answer!" The four present stared in confusion.

"The answer to what?" Genkai asked.

"To the riddle."

"What riddle?" Kurama asked.

"The one from the dream."

"What dream?" Yusuke questioned.

"The one I—"

"Just tell us the riddle!" He said. Kagome smiled.

"As light will fall and darkness ascends.

A soul will call, and soon unto amends.

A tree will bloom, a first to new light.

A moon will loom, you'll take new height."

"...What's the answer?" Kurama asked.

"Yusuke!" Botan called as she appeared before the group, a portal forming next to them.

"Koenma wants to see you and the others here."

"**What...are you?"** Kagome, Kurama and Kazamaru asked synchronized together.

"I am Botan. Guardian of the River Styx and Grim Reaper."

"..." They stared at her like she was crazy. They had no time to say anything as the three were shoved into the portal. Genkai walked in and Yusuke followed with Kuwabara and Botan.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome fell out of the portal and the others fell on top of her too, except for those who walked out and stepped on the small pile up.

"Nice of you to join me." She heard. Sitting up once Kazamaru and Kurama had gotten off of her, she looked around and noticed two things, one, Hiei and Shippou were there too, two, the one who spoke...was sucking n a pacifier.

"Aw, grandma, it's a baby. Isn't he adorable? He looks all noble and stuff." It was then that Yusuke and Genkai started laughing. Hiei smirked and Botan stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"That's the ruler of all Spirit World." Yusuke said.

"Spirit World is run by a...pacifier sucking baby?" She asked.

"HEY! SHOW SOME RESPECT GIRL!" He turned into a teenager, much like herself and she blushed slightly.

"Sorry, a pacifier sucking teenager with a great body."

"Yes, much better...drop the pacifier sucking though."

Everyone rolled their eyes except for Kurama and Hiei who just raised a brow.

"I called you here because you...actually, Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kazamaru shouldn't be here. Oh well, doesn't matter much. Kagome, the demon calling you to her has taken some male human victims that happened to be entranced by the very aura you fight to ignore. I have no doubt they are dead. You need to stop this demon before it takes more victims. I'll assume that you know its location?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good then. I retrieved Hiei and Shippou for you since I figured you wouldn't want to return without the rest of your team. Kurama will also be going with you."

"I understand. Why were the others not supposed to be here?"

"Kazamaru, though used to spiritual energy, is still human and should never learn about Spirit world until killed or dead. Yusuke died, that'd why he knows of me. The same for Kurama, but he found out when Botan presented her self earlier and Genkai and Yusuke because she will be training her new apprentice." Kagome nodded.

"Now that they know, what will you do?"

"Kazamaru, come here." Kazamaru frowned but stepped forward.

Koenma placed his hand on his forehead and they watched a blue light flash before Kazamaru fell to the floor.

"Botan, take him to Genkai's and place him in a bed. When he wakes up he will believe that he lost consciousness in the tournament from Yusuke, everything after that will become void, no longer existent." Botan nodded and did as told, Yusuke, Genkai and Kuwabara following behind her.

She arrived back and she made a portal to Makai.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you...but be careful...this demon is no ordinary demon."

"We know. We've already gotten the 411 on our demoness." He nodded and watched as the four left through the portal.

_'Good luck...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed, please read and review. I've discovered that the more reviews I receive the quicker I want to update.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**I finally got the AGES sorted out.**

**Right now, starting from the beginning to where we are now...**

**Kagome: (3) (5) (7) (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Kurama: (4) (6) (8) (9) (11) (13) (14) and (16)**

**Souta: (2) (4) (5) (7) (9) (10) and (12)**

**Junko: (5) (6) (8) (10) (11) and (13)**

**Kimi: (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Minami: (10) and (12)**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Seventeen – Back to the Makai**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked through the decaying forest with Kurama and Hiei next to her. Shippou was curled up in her arms.

"So Kagome, where to?" Hiei glanced over to her when Kurama asked her his question.

"We will head there after we visit Mukuro."

"Why do we have to go back and see him?" Kurama asked, trying to hide the jealousy in his voice. Hiei raised a brow and smirked while Kagome didn't seem to notice it.

"I wanted to say hi. Besides, Mukuro is so cool. We're friends. Also, we have to go by Mukuro's castle anyways so we might as well drop by for a visit."

"...I guess."

"Don't sound so sad fox." Hiei said.

"..."

_'__**Jealous Red?'**_

_'Be quiet Youko.'_

They continued in silence towards the direction of Mukuro's castle. When they arrived they found Mukuro standing by the peachblossom tree, more flowers blooming vibrantly.

"Mukuro!" Kagome called as she ran and hugged her friend.

"Hello Kagome. Your back I see. Did you ever go to the cave?"

"No, we're on our way now but decided to drop by and say hi. Last time, my attention was drawn to something else. Shippou here had been in trouble at the time so I had forgotten about it completely...until just recently, when it started drawing out my energy in its attempt to get me to follow after it."

"So that demon wants you after all. I was afraid of that."

"Don't worry...I'll be fine." Kagome said reassuringly.

"I hope so."

"However, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Hm? Sure, anything,"

"Shippou, can you watch over him for me?"

"Of course I can."

"Thank you. We should be on our way though."

Mukuro nodded and took the fox kit in her arms while the two waved goodbye to the other three.

**-x-x-x-**

Shiori noticed after they took Minami home that Souta's eyes had dimmed slightly, almost as if he wasn't really there.

"Souta, sweetheart? Are you alright?"

He nodded and walked into his room. He walked up to the rose he grasped the thorny stem and squeezed on slightly causing a few thorns to prick his hand, blood dripping into the vase.

"_Kagome..."_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome paused and turned to face the way she had just come from.

_'Something just...something just happened!'_

"Kagome? Is something wrong?" Kurama asked.

"...I'm not sure...let's keep going." It wasn't long until they were at the cave and trying to get in.

"Does it have an entrance?" Hiei asked sarcastically as they stared at the stone like wall. It seemed that everywhere they looked, circling the entire cave, there was nothing but stone, yet they knew...this was the cave.

"This search is futile. Maybe we should leave and come back when it calls again."

"Maybe we should just leave and not come back. This search was a waste of time from the very beginning."

"...hmm, I guess so...but—"

"HUMANS!" A scratchy voice called from behind them!

"Huh?" They turned and saw a winged beast.

"YOU ARE TOO CLOSE TO MY HOME, I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR DINNER! CRAAAAW" A cried out loudly as it went to bite down on Hiei's head. He glared at the crow like demon and unsheathed his sword, one swift movement and the demon could only twitch as its head slid from its shoulders and rolled on the ground. He flicked his sword clean of blood before sheathing it again.

"That was unnecessary, don't you think?" Kurama asked in distaste as he kicked the head out of his line of vision.

"And your kicking it wasn't?" Hiei retaliated.

"Guy's, look, were not getting anywhere with this. Let's just go!"

The two nodded and left back to Mukuro's.

**-x-x-x-**

Koenma was reading through some papers he had just received and his eyes widened.

"More have gone missing..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kazamaru had awakened in Genkai's home, feeling as if something was wrong. He had questioned her and her remark had been 'You probably feel pathetic for losing to a dimwit like Yusuke because he tripped.'

He didn't think that was it, but who was he to question it.

**-x-x-x-**

Shiori looked into the room that Souta was sleeping in. She was worried for her nephew. She knew something was wrong...but was completely convinced if it was something a doctor could help with.

"_Please be okay Souta..."_

She whispered.

**-x-x-x-**

The three arrived at the castle and made their way in. Mukuro and Shippou were talking about anonymous and irrelevant subjects, trying to pass the time.

"Kagome! Your back already?" Shippou asked as he ran up to her and jumped into her arms.

"Yeah, we found nothing but stone walls."

"So the mission was not a success?" He asked.

"Pretty much." Kagome said sadly.

"It's okay, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"I hope so, soon too. If we do nothing...I'm afraid that only more humans will pay the cost for our delaying."

"While you are waiting for another Aura signature, why don't you remain here and train." Mukuro offered.

Kurama and Hiei were about to decline but Kagome beat them to the punch line.

"We'd be happy to. Thank you so much Mukuro. Your really have been only to kind to us."

"It's really no problem at all. Why don't we turn in for the night, it's getting dark and nothing good comes at night in the Makai."

The others nodded, Hiei and Kurama a little more grudgingly then Shippou and Kagome, but none the less, they followed.

**-x-x-x-**

**(2 weeks later)**

Kagome had suggested that they take a brake and go for a nice relaxing walk, now they stood in a dark, foreboding and evil feeling forest. It was the one in the direction of the cave but they had paid no heed to it.

"Kagome...I thought you said relaxing walk?" Shippou said as he trembled in her arms.

"You're not relaxed?" She asked.

"N-not especially." He said with a slight stutter as he caught sight of red eyes that zipped past them in the form of a wolf demon.

"You'll be fine Shippou. I won't let anything happen to you."

"A-alright. I tr-trust you." He said, tucking his head into her arm. She raised a brow.

"Yeah, sure you do. How are you two doing? Is the forest to overwhelming for you two big strong men?" She said sarcastically.

"Actually, I hadn't noticed much of a difference between this place and the rest of the Makai." Kurama said truthfully.

"It's a refreshing forest, reminds me of the camp I was raised in. The scent of blood has painted the trees and air in thick coats and layers. I like it." Hiei's response, Shippou looked like he would be sick.

"You had a very lonely childhood, didn't you Hiei..." Shippou said out loud. Hiei glared at him but did nothing to retaliate.

"That's a yes."

"Shippou, leave Hiei alone." Kagome scolded.

"Fine."

Suddenly they felt something from in front of them flaring. They took off in a sprint towards the Aura and froze at the sight...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: It's shorter then the previous ones but :P ! I can write what I like. REVIEW for a quick UPDATE! It's ready to be posted but it has requirements. Like leveling up, it requires (10) reviews! LOVE YA!**

**P.S.**

**More then 10 is always welcomed. Lol, that doesn't give others the right to stop reviewing just because I've received 10.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**I finally got the AGES sorted out.**

**Right now, starting from the beginning to where we are now...**

**Kagome: (3) (5) (7) (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Kurama: (4) (6) (8) (9) (11) (13) (14) and (16)**

**Souta: (2) (4) (5) (7) (9) (10) and (12)**

**Junko: (5) (6) (8) (10) (11) and (13)**

**Kimi: (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Minami: (10) and (12)**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Eighteen – The Ancient Babylonian Demon: Enter Lilith.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**-x-x-x-**

Kuwabara stood in a clearing in the forest, practicing his spirit sword and a few other techniques when he felt something pulling. It wasn't pulling him, but it was pulling...something. He shivered and ran towards his home so that he could hold his kitty until the evil feeling was gone.

**-x-x-x-**

Shiori glanced around the room and noticed Souta was gone.

_'Hm, he must be feeling better. That's good.'_ She smiled and left to prepare for work.

**-x-x-x-**

"HEY GRANDMA!"

"What is it dimwit?" Genkai asked in irritation, turning her head away from the direction of the sinister feeling she had picked up earlier.

"Is it supposed to feel like my arms are being burnt off?" She raised a brow and smirked.

"No, it's supposed to feel as if they are literally being torn from your body. Your muscles ripping and straining, bones breaking, tissue tearing, blood veins snapping and—"

"ALRIGH GRANDMA, I GOT IT! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"No...Kagome went through the same thing you did." She told her apprentice who was hanging upside down with multiple boulders tied to ropes that were tied to his arms.

"How the hell did she put up with you?"

"...You'll be like that all day and well through the night if you can't manage 50 arm lifts."

"SLAVEDRIVER!" He yelled as he started lifting his boulder weighed arms past his head. Sweat pouring from his reddening face.

"She put up to me because she knew that with this training she could protect the ones she cared for the most. NOW PICK UP THE PACE SLACKER!"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome saw demonic eyes looking at her through the shrubbery. Emotion swirling in there deep orbs or evil color. Lust, Hate, Mischief, Betrayal and Envy...

"Lookie, oh Lookie what I can see, Intruders, oh yes, four not three.

My excitement sparks, not for the female but the men and boy.

Oh how I love little boys, to see them strangle yes, I will have much fun with my new toys.

But for a woman to be without child should be sin, for if you were I could have hade fun with you too.

I guess your son and men...will have to due." A soft yet high pitched voice said, coming from the form that belonged to the evil eyes.

The suppressed tremors down their spines causing a chuckle to emerge from behind them, the eyes no longer in the shrubbery. The four turned and saw nothing.

"What are you? Who are you? Show yourself!" Kagome said, trying her hardest to keep the fear she felt out of her voice.

"What I is...is what I am..."

"Can you not answer without a riddle or rhyme?" Kagome asked in frustration.

"Lilith, the winged night demon just flying about...you've heard of me, I have no doubt."

Kagome was really getting tired of the way the demon spoke in rhymes.

"Leave us!"

"Do me a favor and maybe."

"What favor...?"

"All I want is to see you with baby."

"WHAT!" Hiei and Kurama moved into an offensive stance in front of Kagome and a scared Shippou.

"Leave beast or you will lose the ability to do so later." Hiei said to the shadows. The figure stepped out and Kagome stepped back in shock. The demon had long platinum hair, not blonde, not silver, not white but platinum. Her eyes, still demonic, a swirl of steal grey and silvery blue. Her body was that of a seductress or as Kagome recalled...a succubus. She wore a latex peace that from her breast cavern to beneath her naval was exposed in a diamond cut out. Her breasts covered enough but still, cleavage shown was not of short supply. The back of her outfit was...backless and it ended about two inches past the virginal female parts in the form of a micro mini skirt, though Kagome doubted that she was a virgin. Her body looked as if its sole purpose was to entice men and it was doing one hell of a job.

Kurama's hair was fading in and out to the silvery white of Youko Kurama and his eyes flickered back and forth between green and gold.

"Damn it Fox, control yourself!"

"Kurama!"

Kurama felt his control over Youko wearing thin. He pulled his rose whip from his red locks and glared her down.

"Sorry, I was momentarily distracted..." he said as he pushed Youko forcefully to the back of his mind. "But make note...I have no intention of repeating that mistake a second time."

"Oh?" She said, her bloody red lips forming a smirk as a tail came out from behind her and started to move in a hypnotizing manner.

"Quiet demon!" Hiei said as he shot forward and his blade grazed her shoulder blade.

"Ah! Watch it you pint sized creep!" She hissed as she felt blood leak from her new wound.

She was about to make a move towards them when something appeared out of nowhere.

"Botan? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"We seem to have a problem. Koenma sent for me to get you four. This mission has been placed on hold.

"What about Lilith!" Kagome asked.

"There is no time." They took note of the urgency and turned to look back at a smirking Lilith.

"I'll await your return..._Kagome_." She said lividly yet mirth leaked from her very being.

"Hmm...let's go!" She told the others, jumping through the portal that Botan had just conjured. When it closed, none noticed the figure move from behind the large cave.

"Come here pet...I'll take care of you..." Lilith whispered brazenly to the young human, unclasping the front of her latex outfit as the being made his way towards her.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome and the others filed out of the portal and into the office of the toddler sized prince.

"We have a problem. Another victim was taken."

"Then why did you call us away from the mission?" Kurama asked, though slightly relieved to be away from the being that moved so confidently that it would arouse Youko.

"Normally I wouldn't have called you away, only, this person is someone I figured you would want to know about. I found out about his disappearance just three hours ago but I couldn't find Botan to give you the news because she decided to go to the movies with Yusuke's girlfriend Keiko. Have you met her Kagome, she is a sweet girl and I think you'd like her, though she—"

"Koenma, sir. If you are going to play leapfrog near a river, keep in mind it's dangerous if the current starts to pick up! I'm losing my patience quickly!" Kagome said, her aura sparking and Shippou jumped from her arms to Hiei who had moved out of the way along with Kurama.

"R-right, well, it's just that...it's your brother..."

Kagome felt her world crumble at the thought of some monster being behind her brother's disappearance.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Another short chapter, the next one, also already written, I just add things at the bottom or top, is going to get me a lot of flames. No lie, because that chapter is where it starts to take a bad turn and...SIGH...I'll let you guys find out. First though, I want reviews. I know that I said 10, I just want to finish this story though. I have...34 stories and only ONE is complete and that ONE is a ONESHOT! GRRRRR! So review that way I can update quickly!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**I finally got the AGES sorted out.**

**Right now, starting from the beginning to where we are now...**

**Kagome: (3) (5) (7) (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Kurama: (4) (6) (8) (9) (11) (13) (14) and (16)**

**Souta: (2) (4) (5) (7) (9) (10) and (12)**

**Junko: (5) (6) (8) (10) (11) and (13)**

**Kimi: (8) (10) (12) (13) and (15)**

**Minami: (10) and (12)**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**REVIEWS 101**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Lilith is from the Middle Eastern Mythology NOT ANIME/MANGA. It wasn't there idea first!**_

_**Let me explain in a little more detail.**_

_**Lilith**_

_**Lilith is a female winged night demon, who preys on men, endangers women in childbirth and strangles children. She was derived for Ancient Babylonian Demonology and a class of female evil spirits called 'Lilitu'.**_

_**In Jewish tradition, it is said that when Adam and Eve separated, he fathered demons from the spirits that were attached to him. At this time, Lilith bore him many male and female demons.**_

_**Most famous is the story that Lilith was Adam's first wife and created before Eve. Lilith refused to submit to him and, pronouncing the divine name, flew away from him. Later she became the permanent partner of Sammael.**_

_**Another story says that for a time she became a consort of God.**_

_**ANY QUESTIONS!**_

_**Good! :D**_

_**IT NEEDS TO BE SET STRAIGHT! Lilith is my favorite demon and I study demonology so...**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Nineteen – Kidnapped: Find Souta!**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**WARNING...**

**Mentions of ****MINOR ****Rape**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was racing towards Kurama's home before training with Genkai. Knocking on the door in a fluid rushed movement, her heart pounding against her chest rapidly.

"Oh, Kagome!" Shiori cried out when she opened the door. Tears stained her cheeks, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

"He's really gone?" She asked, praying...begging the gods that the woman was crying because she lost a job or something.

"I-I'm sorry. I though he was at his friends but she called asking if he was on his way, I went out looking and...And I couldn't find him?" Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She fell to her knees and Kurama wrapped his arms around his human mother. Hiei watched in disdain as the human cried on her 'Shuichi's' shoulder.

"Kurama, stay with your mother while we go on ahead, catch up with us once she has calmed herself."

"Where are you going to be?" He asked as he tried soothing his mother.

"...Lilith..." That was the only word she spoke before taking off towards the Makai. She had left Shippou with Koenma and told him to watch over him until she got back.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Minor's Rape Implications)**

"_Such a good boy he is, yes." _Lilith whispered into the ear of the naked 12 year boy next to her. Yes, he was a child, but the taste of innocence had always been a delicacy to her. She grasped him and smirked at the shudder that escaped him. His eyes were void of most of his emotions and that included his awareness. However, three remained. Lust, Ecstasy and Thrill, oh how she loved his eyes, the emotions that filled them, dancing across his orbs in glazed content.

"Mmah..."

She squeezed lightly, the sounds he had made earlier when she had stolen his virginity. She had taken him multiple times now, impressed by his size for just a kid, though nothing compared to the many demons she had swayed, in human comparison...he was beautiful.

"M-more..." He said in a breathy voice.

She loved when they begged, normally ignoring their please, she obliged to his request, moving her hand in a slow motion. His hips bucked as she started picking up the pace.

"AH! M-MISTRESS!" He called out in bliss. White sprouted in a fountain like way, falling on Lilith's chest and breasts.

"Such a good pet...hmm?" She could feel someone approaching her cave and frowned.

"I guess it's time I let my pet go. Such pities really...no more play, at least...not until another day. Come on my pet, dress yourself."

He moved as told, dressing in the clothes he had come in during the human world.

"Now, if I call you pet, come to me." She bit into his shoulder and a mark in the form of black horns appeared. She dressed into her black latex and cleaned off the white semen that had covered a portion of her breasts.

"Come along now."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glared hard as she made her way towards the smirking Lilith.

"Where is he?"

"Who is he?"

"You know damn well who I am referring to bitch!"

"Such language, I should clean that mouth of your out, yes I should."

"Demon, you are walking on thin ice, I suggest you answer her." Hiei placed his hand firmly on the hilt of his sword.

"Hmm..." She glared at his hand and sword before sighing. "Kill joy. Don't fret, I'll let you see my pet." Her _'pet'_ stepped out from behind a tree and Kagome ran up to him, embracing him tightly.

"Souta, are you alright?" He said nothing, only continued staring at Lilith.

"He see's nothing but me now Kagome. You lost him...well...maybe not completely. There is one way you can get him back."

"Kagome, don't be a fool." Hiei said, trying to coax her out of listening to the demented demon whore before them.

"What do you want?" She asked, hugging her void brother's form against hers.

"You..." Lilith said. "Give me yourself and I will...release your brother from...my hold."

"Do I have your word?" Hiei wanted to beat the naivety out of the female that he had come to care for over the small time span that they came to know each other. He wouldn't go as far as to say he loved her, but he couldn't deny that he cared for her.

"Woman, don't be stupid. Never trust a demon...they twist their words and make loop holes in their own promises. Take it from someone who knows...I AM a demon...I do it all the time. We tend to make our own rules."

"Hiei, if there was another way I would try it, but as it stands, there is only one."

"...so you'll leave Shippou...Kurama...Genkai...Mukuro...what about me...will you leave me too?" Truthfully, he had been...contented when he joined her group...he didn't want her to leave. Not now that he finally found someone who cared for who he was and not what he was.

"Stay with Mukuro...I'll be back for sure...I promise." She said with a smirk, winking in his direction before walking away towards Lilith who grinned wickedly.

"Wonderful, oh wonderful in deed! Pint sized demon, take the brat. I will enjoy my new toy much more. I'll let my other toy play with her." Kagome had no time to say anything as the familiar evil aura that had haunted her and called her...engulfed her.

"KAGOME!"

"Hiei! Hiei what happened?"

"_You're late."_ He whispered in a deadly, cold and fierce tone. His crimson eyes bore into the green ones of the fox before him.

"What happened, where is Kagome?"

"Lilith took her, traded her brother for her. The brat was released from her hold. That was the trade. Kagome's decision, I have no reason to be here, I'm out."

Kurama stared at the spot Kagome had been in when she vanished as he arrived.

"Kags...I-I...forgive me..." He fell to his knees and cried in anguish as the one he held closest to his heart was taken from him. Picking up Souta, tears staining his cheeks, he glanced back once more and took off running back to Ningenkai.

**-x-x-x-**

Koenma nodded in sorrow as Hiei explained the happenings. Shippou had already started crying and Shippou picked him up.

"If you get news on her...send word." Hiei said.

"Where will you two be?" Koenma asked.

"Mukuro, third lord of Makai. I'll be there."

Genkai who had been present couldn't contain the tears.

"Happy birthday...Kagome..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I know...I know...actually I don't, let me know how you all feel in a REVIEW so that I can update the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**I finally got the AGES sorted out.**

**Right now, starting from the beginning to where we are now...**

**Kagome: (3) (5) (7) (8) (10) (12) (13) (15) (16) and (17)**

**Kurama: (4) (6) (8) (9) (11) (13) (14) (16) and (18)**

**Souta: (2) (4) (5) (7) (9) (10) (12) and (13)**

**Junko: (5) (6) (8) (10) (11) (13) and (14)**

**Kimi: (8) (10) (12) (13) (15) and (16)**

**Minami: (10) (12) and (13)**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Twenty – False Reunion: Through a Demons Eyes!**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**WARNING...**

**Mentions of ****MINOR ****Rape**

**-x-x-x-**

_How much longer...must I be confined to this prison...?_

"How are you this fine morning pet?" Lilith called as she made her way into the stone cavern, water surrounding them and an opening where she kept her other _pet_.

"Go to hell Lilith!" She spat coldly. Her eyes holding a burning passion and the look of defiance placed firmly on her face.

"...How have you managed...to stay sane...after a year of my tormenting you? Should I bring out my other pet? I have had mercy on you since I brought you here and have refrained from using him...but I think...maybe now would be a good time to punish you."

Lilith watched as Kagome trembled at the thought, tapping her sharp nails against her chin in contemplation. After a few minutes a smirk formed on her blood red lips and she made her way to the limp figure that was curled up in the corner of the cave.

"I know, I will just have to break you the old fashion way...as well as my way...Love, Betrayal and Pain. Sounds fun, doesn't it pet?"

"Get away from me..." Her eyes held a constant fear of what has been and, with the promise of Pain from Lilith, what most certainly will be.

"I will leave my pet. I promise, but first..." Lilith took one of her sharp claw like nails and forcefully took her _pets_ hand and flipped it so that her palm was facing up. Taking the point of her nail, she dragged it across the palm of Kagome's hand slowly. A trail of blood following the path Lilith took.

"Ahh, s-stop it...what are you doing!" Kagome watched in sick horror as Lilith stuck her tongue out of it's confinements behind her red lips and licked the red forced tributary. Lilith released her hand and Kagome yanked it out of reach.

"Now, watch my pet." She said. Kagome normally didn't listen willingly, but after drinking her blood, she had to watch, her curiosity forced her to watch.

Lilith's eyes started to glow an intense green and then turned steal blue. Her platinum hair shortening from its original straight knee length, going into an untidy state, darkening until it was an ink black, much like Kagome's, a few knots were scattered throughout the dark locks. Her skin was no longer fair, now a light tan and her arms and legs held discoloration from where Kagome had bruises. On her thigh was a cut, just like Kagome's and on her shoulder, the two black horns, just like Souta's and like Kagome's, showing that she was owned by Lilith, her _toy_.

"Isn't it a wonderful replication? I'm sure your friends will be pleased to have you back. And by you, I mean me."

"They'll never fall for it!" Kagome growled out.

"Won't they though? The eyes of humans are easily deceived. Demons are no different. Your blood flows through m. Your scent overrides my own. I just have to give them a sappy story, about how I had bid my time until the demoness was foolish enough to let her guard down, escaping as quickly as possible. How I had been put through so much, I wanted nothing more then to be held. I shed a few tears and tremble a bit...pretty much...I act as pathetic as you are. Hehe, I will enjoy being you."

"What of your clothes. A little obvious if you meet up with the same clothes from a year ago."

"Silly, I'll take yours." It took Kagome by surprise when she felt herself being knocked to the cold and wet stone ground, a jagged rock cutting into her side, tearing her already worn, frayed and dirt covered shirt, blood leaking into the fabric.

"Now I have to add another cut to my body thanks to you. Oh well, it will be well worth the damage when I have your men in my bed. I wonder how your brother has grown. It's been a year you know." She smirked, removing the clothes from the struggling Kagome.

"Come now, don't be angry pet, I'll be back before you know it." She changed quickly, the gash appearing on her side. She smiled and turned away, but not before pushing energy into the other hole in the cave. A movement behind a naked Kagome caused her to stiffen, turning in time to let out an ear piercing scream as Lilith vanished.

**-x-x-x-**

Souta sat in school as cold and distant as always. Minami had questioned him many times as to why he closed himself off but...she always received the same answer.

_I caused her to fade...so I must fade...fade away into nothing..._

It scared her...these words he spoke. He really was fading from reality and existence, but she tried to hold on to him, pull him back. Praying to the Kami's everyday for his eyes to brighten and the happiness to return. She prayed, but to no avail. He was still...fading.

**-x-x-x-**

Koenma was stamping paper after paper when the barrier to Makai and Ningenkai was prodded a bit. He got the screen in front of him to show the barrier and watched as a limping Kagome placed her pale hand on the barrier. His eyes widened before sending for Botan.

**-x-x-x-**

Yusuke was eating lunch with Kurama and Kuwabara when Botan popped in.

"Hello guys. It's been a while Kurama." Botan said cheerfully, a portal forming behind her.

"Yes, it would seem so. The last time I saw or heard from you was when me, Hiei and Kagome were sent on a mission...costing us Kagome. So what pray tell, have you come to hassle us about this time."

"If you want to be so stingy then maybe I won't tell you the good news."

"What news could you possibly have that I would term good?"

"Whether you _term_ it good or not, it is. Kagome has been spotted on the other side of the barrier, but is currently too week to go through. She looks to be in a rough condition too. At least, this is going by what I could see. Huh?" She looked around and noticed no one was even there anymore.

"Humph, well that was impolite." She said to herself, following into the portal that closed behind her.

**-x-x-x-**

Lilith watched the portal open in on her side and couldn't help but smirk, hiding it quickly enough as Kurama, she believed was his name if she remembered correctly, engulfed her in a hug.

"Kurama, she is still injured. We need to get her back to Koenma's." She looked at the boy with slicked back black hair and thanked him mentally.

"Ku-Kurama, please, t-take me home." Fake tears started welling up in her eyes. He caved and smiled, picking her up bridal style he carried her past the others, ignoring their complaints as he walked through the barrier, his own demonic aura covering her and guiding them both through till on the other side.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you from now on. I won't let anything hurt you ever again." He said softly as he ran swiftly to his new home, not too far from the Holistic shop they still owned thanks to him.

_'Are you watching my pet?'_ Lilith called, but knew no answer would come, her _pet_, being as occupied as she was, had no time to reply.

**-x-x-x-**

It was later that night. She had been healed by Botan and was now resting in her room. Well, in _Kagome's_ room.

"Time to start her punishment. I should defiantly enjoy this." Her eyes sparked green before turning back to Kagome's cool blue. She remover the comforters from her form and made her way from her room to the one down the hall from her.

_'Such a nice man he is, letting Kagome stay here. What's better is...the brother is here.'_

She thought back to how excited he was to have his..._sister_...back.

_'Now to start the dreams...'_

Her eyes started to glow a familiar green color as she leaned against Kurama's door and listened before her eyes returned to their normal false shade of blue. A few minutes passed in silence, aside from the ruffling of sheets. The she smirked, a moan escaped him and the slight creek of his bed found its way to her ears.

_'This spell should last till tomorrow morning. I should check the brother.'_

She walked down a bit further and then smiled brightly. The exquisite sounds were once more in her grasp, as well as something else. She looked between the two before deciding to start with Kurama. She made her way back to the first room and opened the door softly. Climbing beneath the blanket's, she made her way up to Kurama and straddled him, his member was already straining against his boxers and gently, she shook him out of his daze.

Acting as if she was too tiered to notice his aching dick, she rubbed her eyes and watched him blush once he realized their position.

"Kurama, can I sleep in here? I don't want to be alone." He smiled gently, though still blushing brightly.

"Of course Kags." She rolled so that her back was pressed against his chest.

"Mm, Kurama, something hard is rubbing against me." She said softly, moving against it a bit but still acting as though she were just uncomfortable.

"Nna, Ka-gome...s-stop moving."

"But it's big and feels weird against my back. Can't you move it? I'm tiered."

"I can't m-move it unless I move you."

"Hm?" She sat up, faking innocence as she moved the blankets down. He quickly caught her hands and moved them above her head.

_'__**Finally, were gonna fuck her.'**_

_'Youko, I won't do anything until I know she's ready.'_

He felt something rub against his lower regions and started to buck.

_'__**Looks like she's ready to me.'**_

_'Go away Youko!'_

"Kurama, it's moving, I-I can feel it." She said shyly.

"Sorry Kagome."

"No, I want...to see it."

_'Let the games...begin.'_ Lilith thought as he blushed and let the appearance of a shy Kagome push him down as Lilith slowly removed each article of his clothes and _hesitantly_ paused at the hem of his boxers before removing them.

"Ah, Kurama, your so bid down here. Can I feel?"

"D-do what you want Kagome." He said in embarrassment.

She smiled and placed her hand gently on his member, running her fingers along it. It didn't take long for him to start moving his hips against her hand only to cum a few minutes after. Smirking, Lilith gave him very little time to rest before claiming his length in her mouth, eyes always open, always watching and showing.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome screamed out in pain, not just from her heart breaking but from physical pain. She felt as if Lilith's other _pet_ was trying to rip her apart. Tears fell to the stone ground as she let the pain flow from her, trying to push it back. The images of Kurama's face in bliss as he let Lilith pleasure him was slowly killing her on the inside, it came to the part where Lilith climbed above him and pushed down, faking a cry of pain and tears as he let her get situated for more.

"KILL ME ALREADY!" She shouted as more pain ripped through her trembling form as she watched the night unfold through Lilith's eyes.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: You guys must hate how this is turning out. REVIEW for more updates.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**I finally got the AGES sorted out.**

**Right now, starting from the beginning to where we are now...**

**Kagome: (3) (5) (7) (8) (10) (12) (13) (15) (16) (17) and (21)**

**Kurama: (4) (6) (8) (9) (11) (13) (14) (16) (18) and (22)**

**Souta: (2) (4) (5) (7) (9) (10) (12) (13) and (17)**

**Junko: (5) (6) (8) (10) (11) (13) (14) and (18)**

**Kimi: (8) (10) (12) (13) (15) (16) and (20)**

**Minami: (10) (12) (13) and (17)**

**Shippou: (6) and (11)**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Twenty-One – Lilith's Flower of Reproduction!**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**WARNING...**

**Mentions of ****MINOR'S ****Rape**

**And**

**PLANT RAPE**

_**"**__**Don't ask. **_**T.T**_**"**_

**-x-x-x-**

Four agonizingly long years have passed since the day Lilith had left her with the one being that could truly break her. No...it was not a being, but a creature of hell it's self.

'_Kurama would probably find this thing interesting...'_

_'__**Kagome dear, don't give up on us. You can still—'**_

'_What? I can still what. It's been Five years since I've seen outside this cave and Four years since I was left with this fucking plant! No pun intended.'_

_'__**I know that dear, but there must be something we haven't tried.'**_

'_I've tried calling them from Ningenkai and Reikai to me but they are too far.'_

_'__**...haven't you tried Makai's inhabitants?'**_

'_Like I want more demons screwing around with me.'_

_'__**Hiei, Mukuro!'**_

'_Oh...I haven't anymore energy though. This plant drains me and then gives me enough time to gather it all up before doing it again.'_

_'__**You will have to act quickly then.'**_

'_Right!'_

Kagome felt a little hope fall back on her at the chance that there may be one more way out of this hell.

"Okaa-San?" Kagome glanced at a boy who looked as tall as Shippou when she found him. He had black hair and sapphire blue eyes like her.

She had tried hating them, all of them, only managing it towards most of them, yet still, she loved two of them. So many demons, full demons, had been born from her. Well...not by her, but with her help. The two she cared for she had actually named.

Yuzuki, meaning 'yu: Gentleness and Superiority, zuki: Moon', was a little girl with straight black hair to her shoulders and like her brother, she was small like Shippou. Sapphire blue eyes sparkled with a tint of silver, like the moon.

Haru, meaning 'Sun, Sunlight or Spring', had black hair that fell just past his ears in the front then down his back in a braid just past his shoulders and Sapphire blue eyes with gold outlining them.

"Yes Haru?" She said, forcing a smile.

"Will you be alright?" He asked, noticing the shaking form of his mother.

"I'll be fine. Go find your sister and keep her company."

'_It almost time again.'_

"Alright."

She watched the white of his miniature robes disappear behind a stone corner.

With the many demons she had spawned, she had managed to pass down the purity of her soul to at least two of them. She felt her energy returning to her and felt the vines of the large plant behind her pull the white torn sheets from her before more vines wrapped around her ankles and wrists tightly and tentacles started to fondle her.

"Ah! G-get off of me!"

_'__**KAGOME! DO IT NOW!'**_

Kagome looked on with determination and her eyes glowed bright pink. Her energy filled the grotto and exploded until past Lilith's barrier, she forced it out and towards Mukuro's castle, preying that she or Hiei were out on a morning stroll or something.

The plant's tentacles started to push into her and caused her to cringe as it removed the eggs it had planted within her womb a week ago. She never had to give birth to any of them, the plant which Lilith had dubbed, her plant of reproduction, was created to caress the eggs with an evil aura, one that could destroy anyone or anything. How those two managed to avoid it or keep it at a distance was beyond her but she was happy that they were pure hearted demons.

The connection was suddenly cut off and she knew Lilith had felt her barrier break. She cringed more when the plant started to punish her, on Lilith's orders no doubt. It started to violently pump into her, blood dripping from her nether lips. She felt another tentacle find her other entrance and another appeared in front of her face. She turned her head away when it tried to take refuge in her mouth and down her throat, its attempt to fill her up in every way possible. It forced its way into her ass causing her to scream which was muffled as the one in front of her forced its way through her lips.

Tears poured from her eyes as her soul started to break more then it had in the four years of the torture she had previously endured with this plant from the underworld.

**-x-x-x-**

Hiei's eyes snapped open; he was leaning against the tree in Makai's third _Lady's_ yard. The peachblossom tree had become his favorite resting place since he had come to stay here as Kagome had requested. Four years ago he had been contacted by both Kurama and Koenma that Kagome had come back. Though, a little skeptical, he went back to the Ningenkai and saw what they saw but did not believe it.

He knew Kagome and he also knew that she would never sleep with her brother. Her scent had been covering both Kurama and Souta, both of them however never let up that anything had occurred. Kurama was blind to the fact that the woman in his arms was nothing more then a demon imposter. Too blind to the fact that it was just a look a like.

He didn't want to think that she could still be somewhere else being hurt or tortured. He had a Kagome look a like, and that was apparently enough to delude him into thinking her to be the real thing. Hiei knew better though. He knew that the real Kagome...was calling him. He called out to Mukuro, who three years ago, had removed her head piece with the wards, now donning a piece of white cloth over her left eye and a clear eye piece and some head wrap. Her orange hair flowed over it though and down to her chin. He had used his sword to cut the chains of the cuffs binding her hands.

"Hiei, you're in earlier then usual." She said, looking up from her paperwork.

"It's Kagome." He said.

"...where?" She inquired as she stood up from her spot.

"She's in the direction of the Grotto."

She nodded and took off in that direction with her General close to her. Hiei had risen in the demon ranking quickly and was her most loyal soldier and general.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome fell forward once the plant was finished with her. Yuzuki, her daughter, ran up to her with the white sheet and wrapped it carefully around her. Blood was forming around her legs in a small puddle, her whole body ached. She felt something probing at the barrier and smiled faintly.

"Can you go get your brother, Haru?" Yuzuki nodded and ran off to retrieve her brother.

When the two came back she asked them to concentrate on the barrier and help brake it.

**-x-x-x-**

"Hiei, wait! Look..." The two could see it suddenly glowing silver and gold. They looked at the other before nodding in agreement. They attacked together and watched as the barrier glowed brighter before exploding.

**-x-x-x-**

"AHHHHH!" Lilith cried out in pain, using everything she had to hold onto her form.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Yusuke asked. Kurama, Souta and Kuwabara stared in worry.

"I-It's nothing. It's j-just a h-headache."

"It's Lilith, isn't it!" Kurama said.

Lilith looked at him in surprise before an idea formed and she smirked inside her head.

"Y-yes it is. She's coming t-to get m-me."

"We won't let her. We will kill her this time!" Kurama said in a resolute tone.

_'Could this get any easier?'_

"You promise?"

"Of course."

**-x-x-x-**

Mukuro had watched as hundreds of demons left the cave and walked inside only to step back in surprise. Glaring at the plant hovering over Kagome, she quickly used a dimensional attack and cut it in multiple pieces.

"Kagome! Kagome are you okay?" She ran forward and steadied the girl that was trying to stand.

"Y-yeah, thanks to you guys." Hiei looked surprised at her stated and started growling, his eyes already crimson but started turning a more blood red.

"Hiei, calm down. You can kill something once we get out of here. Kagome needs help."

"Right." He removed his black cloak and wrapped it around her trembling form, picking her up bridal style.

"Haru, Yuzuki, keep up okay." The twins nodded and Mukuro stared at them in wonder then looked at the blood on the floor.

"Kagome, what was that thing I killed?"

"It's a beast from the underworld. A plant of Reproduction as Lilith called him. He plants eggs in his victims then once they have been given enough energy for life, he extracts them and feeds them evil energy and lets them grow off of it. I have no idea how many were born but these to managed to avoid all of the evil and instead, they fed off of my pure energy." Mukuro nodded but glared at the green plant like monster that was lying on the ground unmoving.

"Let's get out of here." Mukuro said as they took off. The five made it back to her castle and Hiei laid her in her room from last time. Her two kids staying by her side as Mukuro cleaned her up and let her rest.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I yai, yai! I WAN'T REVIEWS!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**I finally got the AGES sorted out.**

**Right now, starting from the beginning to where we are now...**

**Kagome: (3) (5) (7) (8) (10) (12) (13) (15) (16) and (17)**

**Kurama: (4) (6) (8) (9) (11) (13) (14) (16) and (18)**

**Souta: (2) (4) (5) (7) (9) (10) (12) and (13)**

**Junko: (5) (6) (8) (10) (11) (13) and (14)**

**Kimi: (8) (10) (12) (13) (15) and (16)**

**Minami: (10) (12) and (13)**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two – Changes: Goddess of Redemption**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**WARNING...**

**Mentions of ****MINOR'S ****Rape**

**Mentions of ****PLANT**** Rape**

**-x-x-x-**

Mukuro closed the door behind her. Hiei was leaning against the wall waiting for her, Shippou sat next to him. They started to walk next to her down the hall and to her office.

"How is she?" Shippou asked.

"She's been better." Mukuro told him as she walked into her office and sat down in her chair. Massaging the bridge of her nose she sighed in annoyance.

"Aside from the rape, is anything wrong with her?" Hiei inquired the Lady in front of him.

"...I...don't know..."

"What do you mean? Didn't she tell you?" He questioned again.

"She told me...'It's not over until there's only one, and even then, it will never be over, it will never end.' That is all she told me. Maybe you can get more out of her." Hiei glanced at her before walking down the corridor and back to Kagome's room.

**-x-x-x-**

Koenma sighed in frustration, having been contacted at the same time by both Yusuke and Mukuro. He stood at the dilemma, who to go see first.

"Yusuke will have to wait, inform him that I have gone to a meeting in Makai with one of the lords." Koenma told Botan who nodded in understanding before making two portals, one for him and one for her.

**-x-x-x-**

Hiei sat in her room with Haru and Yuzuki. Yuzuki sat in a chair next to her mother while Haru sat in the spot Hiei was originally going to take, the window seat. Now he sat against the wall waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Who are you?" Haru questioned Hiei. Yuzuki who was reading a random scroll looked up at Hiei.

"..."

"Yuzuki?"

"His name is Hiei." Yuzuki answered, Hiei glanced at her with wide eyes as she stared at him almost as if reading his soul.

"What is he doing here?"

"Question mother."

"...I see."

"How do you know this?" Hiei asked.

"I was born with the gift of sight. I can see into the mind, heart and soul of the Pure. Brother was born with the same gift, only, he can see into the heart, mind and soul of the Tainted."

"Then how come you can read me?"

"Despite what you may think, in a demon's eyes, you are a saint. You lost the will to kill the innocent when you met mother." Yuzuki said calmly before returning to her reading.

Hiei said nothing but looked over the two demons. They looked like Kagome in everyway except one...their eyes. Their eyes held either a silver sparkle, like the moon, or a golden glow, like the sun.

**-x-x-x-**

Mukuro watched as a portal opened up in her office and watched as Koenma walked out of it and into her office.

"You requested to see me, Lo—"

"Lady."

"Yes of course, Lady Mukuro...LADY!" Koenma stood straight from his bow and glanced at what he had believed was a lord only to see...

"A woman...who would have guessed." He said in a daze.

"Speed the shock process along Koenma, I requested you here for a reason."

"Right, now what reason would this be. I doubt that you would call upon me for cookies and tea."

"You're right in your assumption. Not only do I not have tea, but I don't eat cookies. No, the reason I have called you here is because of Kagome—"

"Oh, checking in right? She's fine, though, she had a breakdown a little while ago."

"Is that so? Well, I find it heard to believe that Kagome is fine, seeing as I found her the just a while ago in a cave with a demon sex plant that had just finished having it's way with her as well as two kids that look three years old or so. So here is my question, are you positive that the Kagome you have...is the original?" Koenma frowned.

"Can I see...your Kagome before I make me decision?"

"I see no reason why not, though I don't need to compare them. I can tell who Kagome is." She stood and led him down to Kagome's room.

**-x-x-x-**

"I see, so she made you watch it." Hiei had succeeded in his information retrieval and held her in his arms. Shippou had come in a while ago and had taken Haru and Yuzuki outside the room so that he could talk to her alone. Kagome had tears running down her cheeks as Hiei rubbed her back gently.

"Hey Hiei, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but go ahead and ask another."

"As light will fall and darkness ascends.

A soul will call, and soon unto amends.

A tree will bloom, a first to new light.

A moon will loom, you'll take new height.

Can you solve the riddle?"

He looked to be in thought before shaking his head no.

"I will tell you the answer later then." A knock sounded but she didn't look up. She had fallen asleep a few seconds after she said that.

"Come in." Hiei said curtly.

He watched as the two kids opened the double doors together and Mukuro and Koenma walked in.

"What's he doing here?"

"He is here on my request. Well Koenma, what do you think?" Mukuro asked as she let him look Kagome over.

"...I think my Spirit Detectives are going to be in a lot of trouble if I don't get rid of that Imposter."

"You will do no such thing!" Yuzuki called out.

"This is Mama's battle." Haru told him.

"..." Koenma sighed.

**-x-x-x-**

**(3 Weeks Later)**

Kagome stood atop the castle of her close friend. She had already been told that she is welcome to come live with her. Kagome was thinking about taking her up on the offer...but first...

"You ready Kagome?" She looked down and saw her kids and Mukuro waiting. Behind her was the inquirer.

"Yeah, let's go Hiei." She said, taking the sword he had gotten for her. He had it made by a demon he had met a few years back.

**-x-x-x-**

"Kurama! She's coming!" Lilith said fearfully. Though, despite her other drama act's, this was no performance.

"Calm down Kagome." He bent down a kissed her gently on the lips, she returned it. "She won't get away with hurting you. I'll kill her." He kissed her gently on the palm of her hand before turning away and walking out of the house.

"Master?" The void eyes of Souta looked over at her.

"Oh, my pet. Is something the mater?"

"No, you just seem a little jumpy. Are you okay Master?"

"Yes, yes, I am fine. We should follow. Remember to call me Sister though."

"Of course...Sister."

**-x-x-x-**

The five stopped in front of five others. Koenma and Genkai stood off to the side watching. Genkai had been another to keep her distance from the fake.

"Kurama, s-she looks like...me!" Lilith said with a fake stutter.

"We won't be fooled. You guys ready?" Kuwabara frowned and looked between the two, much like Botan and Yusuke.

"Eh...you're positive we have the right one?" Kuwabara asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Of course!" Kurama said. Kagome shook her head and a tear fell as she raised her blade.

"LILITH, FIGHT ME!" She called out!

"Be quiet demon, you can not fool us!" Kurama pulled a red rose from his hair and she watched it transform into a whip.

"..." She said no more as she rushed forwards in a dash and brought her blade down on his rose whip.

'_**Kagome child, he's stronger then you...you'll—'**_

'_Lose? I know. I have no doubt. However, I know now, that my death is necessary.'_

"How best shell I deal with my prey? Quick and painless is too good for you...so I'll draw it out!" He brought his thorny whip down on her front and watched the front tear open a bit as she dodged a lethal blow and went head in for a frontal attack. She elbowed him in the neck and kneed him in the gut before hitting him in the center of his back with the hilt of her sword.

He gave a grunt but whipped his rose whip around, successfully hitting her on the side and coiling around her, pulling tightly until she released him and was thrown away a few feet.

Hiei made to help her only for Mukuro to catch his cloak and stop him

"I see Hiei betrayed her as well as Shippou and Mukuro. Who are those two though?" Botan asked.

"Her kids." Koenma said calmly.

"Lilith's?" She asked in surprise.

Lilith who stood next to them glared at Koenma; he immediately stopped talking.

**-x-x-x-**

_'Why? Why can't he see it's me!'_

_**'**__**Child, he has been blinded by a fantasy.'**_

'**Chosen One...'**

_'Midoriko...what was that?'_

_**'**__**I fear that our time together must come to an end as a new life is given to you, but first...you must accept death.'**_

_'I have to die...'_ Kagome watched as Lilith rushed towards her in her form still with a knife ready for its attack. Kagome closed her eyes and waited. Pain shot through her body and she felt her knees give out. Kurama used his whip and quickly finished her. She was still breathing, but not moving. Lilith withdrew the small blade and Kurama took it from her. Walking up to her motionless form, he placed the blade over her heart.

_'It...Hurts...Midoriko...'_

_**'**__**It will be over soon...child...'**_

Tears welled up in her eyes and as he brought it down, she whispered her final words.

"_Shui-Chan, Gomen." _The blade pierced her and he stared with wide eyes as her beautiful blue orbs fell shut and her heart gave out.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Nai, Shui-Chan, what are we going to do today, I'm bored." He looked up from a Herbology book and looked over to her. A forgotten spoon lay limp in his mouth._

_Kagome laughed as she pointed at the spoon._

"_Hm?" He looked at the tip of the spoon and blushed. Pulling the spoon out, he put it in his Bento Box._

"_You forgot you were eating again." She said still laughing._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Dear Kags,_

_Hope you feel better. I didn't want you to be sad so I thought this would lighten your mood. Hope you sleep well. Oh, Youko say's high._

_Shui-Chan_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_'This...I...Kagome...I thought...'_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_See, Shui-Chan. They're going to burn the skin off their faces."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_Shuichi, what is it?"_

"_A door lets check it out."_

"_Moi, you are too curious for your own good Shui-Chan."_

'_I wonder whose fault that is.'_

'_**Don't blame me.'**_

'_...fine, I wont.'_

"_It's good to be curious."_

"_Curiosity killed the cat, Shui-Chan." Kagome said as she took Souta's hand and followed him through the door._

'_**Satisfaction—'**_

"_Satisfaction brought it back, Gome-Chan."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_Kagome, you're awake." Shuichi stood next to her._

"_Why am I here Shui-Chan?"_

"_Do you remember anything?"_

"_Fire, mom, where is she?"_

_**-x-x-x-**_

He looked at her lifeless form, begging her to just sit up and shout 'Got Ya!' but that wasn't going to happen. He felt tears fall from his green eyes onto her immobile cadaver.

_'Come back to me Kagome...Please...Come Back.'_

**'**_**Midoriko isn't their either, it seems both have passed on.'**_

_'No, she's still alive, she has to be!'_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_Shui-Chan, we didn't keep you waiting did we?"_

"_No, you didn't."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_That is no fair and you know it." She said. He lend forward, his eyes flashed gold._

"_Life's not fair, I want my prize." He said before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss, her cheeks flushing._

_When he pulled away his eyes flashed back to green and he kissed her sweetly once more._

_**-End-Flashbacks-**_

"Kurama, you did it!" Lilith said happily as she ran up to him and placed her hand on him. He took the blade from his best friend's chest and slowly stood. Hiei stood with eyes wide, his heart had literally stopped the moment the blade had pierced hers.

Kurama turned around, his bangs covering his eyes, the sky suddenly darkened as rain started to fall from the heavens. Lilith gasped and he turned around quickly in time to see Kagome glow bright pink...only for it to dim and change into a dark purple.

"Ka-Kagome?"

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan stared in confusion. Souta walked next to Lilith who frowned as she changed back into her original form and body.

"So you know; pity. I was going to play this out a bit longer." Her hand glowed brightly as a Kwan Dao appeared in her hand.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Is it time?" A voice asked in exasperation._

"_Yes sister, she is finally ready."_

"_FINALLY!"_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome's body began to rise above them and a distant voice could be heard.

_As light will fall and darkness ascends._

The clouds above were pitch black now, only the moon provided any source of light for the group below as they watched the real Kagome.

_A soul will call, and soon unto amends._

A silver orb appeared before her as it circled her, almost as if checking her, to see if she was what this orb had been looking for. Finally, it merged with Kagome.

_A tree will bloom, a first to new light._

Unbeknownst to those watching Kagome, those in Makai were experiencing similar oddities. An old tree that had been bare of flowers for many centuries had bloomed fully within seconds, a light shining brightly around it. Demons looked, but they dared not touch.

_A moon will loom, you'll take new height._

Her eyes opened slowly as she glanced to the moon above her, her hair lengthened to her ankles, silver/white was interlaced in tresses of silky midnight black. Her eyes were revealed as a sapphire blue with silver specks twinkling and on her forehead...was a symbol of a fully bloomed peachblossom. Its white petals had a light pink hue caressing them. It was gently placed on smooth and fair skin. Her body filled out and her now sported a white robe that had long sleeves that stopped at her wrist on the front but carried on to her knees as it got further and wider. The robes its self were gently hugging her form, the sleeves were off the shoulder, the hem of the dress swirling around her feet clad in white heals. Two gold ropes were around the waist of her robes and around her neck was a choker, a sword charm dangled in the center. Her hair lashed out around her body as the wind began to pick up.

She lowered her self to the ground and looked up.

"Kagome?" Kurama asked as he stepped forward.

"My name is Kagome No Taiyoukai...Goddess of Redemption. You shall pay for the act of treason that you have exposed to the eyes of the one Kagome Higurashi." Her eyes glowed brightly and the sword on her choker vanished and reappeared in her hand life size.

**-x-x-x-**

"_YAY! SISTER HAS BEEN REBORN!"_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed. One more chapter of this chaos and it's finally over...SO REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Lucky Penny**

**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. The prophecy below however, I made that up, pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**I finally got the AGES sorted out.**

**Right now, starting from the beginning to where we are now...**

**Kagome: (3) (5) (7) (8) (10) (12) (13) (15) (16) and (17)**

**Kurama: (4) (6) (8) (9) (11) (13) (14) (16) and (18)**

**Souta: (2) (4) (5) (7) (9) (10) (12) and (13)**

**Junko: (5) (6) (8) (10) (11) (13) and (14)**

**Kimi: (8) (10) (12) (13) (15) and (16)**

**Minami: (10) (12) and (13)**

**WARNING: This fic will get dark closer to the end...real...dark. Like...**

**Black, like...**

**Black as night, black as pitch, blacker then the foulest witch. **

**Yeah, that kind of dark.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three – To Forgive is to Forget**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Eons ago, a prophecy was made that foretold the future of a single soul._

_A female immortal would be placed among the human world, memories erased and body remade until the time of her rebirth._

_And so the prophecy goes,_

_Into the grotto of the_

_Spring of the peachblossom_

_Invite the Immortal one._

_She who is born on the night of the Beast_

_Will be tested for the right of her Immortal name,_

_Redemption_

_6.6.6_

**-x-x-x-**

Lilith took a step back from the glowing goddess before her.

_'No...I was supposed to win...she is nothing but a...human...!'_

Kagome held her blade in front of her, stepping forward as she made her way towards Lilith who followed each step with one of her own trying to keep the distance between them.

"Kagome..." She passed Kurama without a second glance. She was still Kagome, only her heart was colder then before.

"I SHOULD HAVE WON!" Lilith shouted as she took a few more steps back. "This isn't Justice, no it is not...!"

"...Only the victor shall decide what is Justice." She delayed no more, charging forward, her feet barely touching the ground as her sword made contact with Lilith's.

"NO! I won't lose! Souta!" Kagome glanced behind Lilith and saw her brother pull a blade out and hold it to his neck. Kagome didn't even falter as she went back to the fight at hand. Lilith stared in shock as did many others.

**-x-x-x-**

"It's not that shocking. Mother knows that he no longer has freewill. He will do anything to please Lilith. She has burrowed a part of her in his mind, a part that he can not ignore. A constant reminder that he has no choice but to do as told. He is a slave to her words." Yuzuki said in an impassive tone, her eyes fallowing the movements of the fight in front of her. Her brother wasn't even watching, having moved to a tree to sleep.

Hiei watched in amazement as the beauty he knew as Kagome suddenly became war veteran. Every attack on Lilith's part was blocked. Every attack on Kagome's part was a perfect hit. Clean cut's that caused the most pain. Arteries were clearly being cut, this became obvious when one arm went limp, Lilith dropped her sword as her other hand went to her sword hand.

"Which do you want destroyed...body...or soul?" Kagome asked coldly, Lilith stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"Please...please have mercy."

"...What is mercy?" Kagome watched in amusement as Lilith's eyes widened in fear as she glanced to Souta. Kagome did the same, she watched as he went to bring the blade across his neck only for a black blur to knock it from his hands and knock him out. Kagome nodded her thanks towards Hiei then turned back to Lilith, raising her blade high she brought it down in a crescent moon strike.

Shippou stared in awe as his mother eradicated the silver haired demoness and walk away with no blood on her.

"Mother, that was amazing!"

"...hmm, Shippou, Haru and Yuzuki, prepare to leave. We will be heading back in a couple seconds." The three nodded. Kagome walked over to Souta, still ignoring Kurama, she bent sown on one knee and placed a hand on Souta. He glared at her, struggling to get to his mistress. A dark purple glow covered him and the devil horns on his neck vanished, as followed by his memories...those were wiped. His body went limp and she stood and walked away.

"Kagome!" She paused for a second but continued again.

"Please Kagome, let's talk." Kurama said pleadingly, taking her hand.

"Talk? You want to talk?" She turned and faced him, tears running down her cheeks. "Alright then, let's talk. We'll start with the fact that you couldn't tell that the demon whore over there wasn't _me_. You couldn't differ which one of us was which when both were present and still, you killed_ me_. You had sex with the demon that had me in a cave with a plant that had been given orders to _rape_ me. A reproduction plant that tore me up inside and out, so while you were fucking that whore, I was watching through her eyes, seeing it in a play by play."

Kurama went to say something but she interrupted.

"You want to talk? Then let me tell you, that whenever I close my eyes now, I see you and her. I see her sleeping with my brother in my body and despite the fact that I know she is not me...it disgusts me that I was forced to see these things. The mental torture she put me through was enough to kill me, had it not been for Haru, Yuzuki, Mukuro, Shippou and Hiei. My two kids because they provided me the company I need to stay sane. Mukuro, Hiei and my son Shippou, because no matter how hard she tried...they knew it wasn't me...but you...Kurama...Shuichi...I grew up with _you_. How could you not know, when we used to pull pranks in class, skip school together...go to competitions, cheering the other on. We went through Genkai's boot camp together and that get's stained in your memory. You and I know everything about each other. I know your hobby is making things grow. Your favorite animal is the Arctic Snow Fox. Your favorite color is green. Your favorite season is Spring. Your favorite time of day is dawn. Your favorite book is Star Crossed Lovers and your favorite memory was when I danced in my last performance on stage to the song Broken Wing. You can name the same things about me. Yet still...you forgot...now tell me Shuichi (Kurama) Minamino (Youko)...what do you want to talk about?"

The others listened attentively. All shocked that they could possibly know so much about the other.

"I though you wanted to talk, so talk." She said, but still, he said nothing. He couldn't, she had said it all for him. He knew everything about her and still...he knew nothing.

"_Kagome...forgive me..."_

He said it so softly that everyone had to strain their ears to hear.

"No...To forgive is to forget...those images are something I may never be able to forget. Live Kurama, live a life without me. Find your own happiness. Goodbye." She turned away and walked off towards Hiei, Mukuro, Shippou, Haru and Yuzuki.

"Ready?" They nodded and her sword glowed, it turned back into the charm on her choker and they walked off towards the barrier to Makai. All anyone could think of as they watched the group fade...was how they wished they could fix it...do it all over...but what was done...was done. No one could fix it and that's what hurt the most.

The others watched as Kurama fell helplessly to his knees in the pouring rain as he watched her walk away from him, from the life they could have had if he had just...paid attention.

"_Kags, your hobby is dancing and making those around you smile, your favorite animal is the Arctic Snow Fox. Your favorite color is blue. Your favorite season is Winter, when you can play in the snow and drink hot chocolate to your hearts content. Your favorite time of day is dusk, when a day ends and a new one is soon to begin. Your favorite book is Romeo and Juliet and your favorite memory was...was when you and I first kissed..."_

Everyone listened in surprise as he listed the same facts about her off and Botan had tears in her eyes, just like Kuwabara. It was sad to see the red haired fox fall to pieces like this. Genkai sighed as her two best students finally began walking their own paths, new tests would await them, new friends, new foes and...a new destiny.

'_A destiny...without the other.' _Genkai thought sadly before walking home.

The others started separating too. Heading back to their homes or rightful worlds, all of them had left...except for...the lonely fox...he stayed there...waiting and waiting until finally he realized that...he could wait forever, but she wasn't...coming back...

**The End**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I'm finished. I know, I know. You are all probably very mad. I gave warnings to A LOT of you too. Tell me what you think.**

**THANK YOU'S**

**There are a few who have been with me since the VERY beginning and have stayed with me throughout my other stories. I will thank them first.**

**LeafeKnight7**

**Gothic Lust**

**Mia1837**

**Reads-way-2-much**

**Music ADD**

**Kage Yume Kodomo**

**PizzaGirl**

**Littlelilly**

**Forbidden**

**LegendaryBlackPanther**

**43InuAsha**

**k&k**

**condorfan**

**Fk306 animelover**

**Tsuki-the-Fox**

**Evil RULZ**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle**

**fox of the darkness night**

**JessicaAnnCowley**

**Kitsunkururoshii**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness**

**ShiTsukisama**

**Loretta537**

**Bloodcherry**

**Kakashixangela**

**Shikon Kunoichi-Shikon Crystal**

**Kage Fuschichou**

**WhiteDemoness11**

**LM Kitsune**

**Kage Hasu**

**Piotessa**

**Crystal-Hearts**

**Candy Anime Luver**

**I want to thank you all for your support and continuous reviews. I had been so happy that so many were reading this and it helps me write more and update quicker when I know someone out there is enjoying the stories I am writing. Please continue reading and reviewing my other stories and I will continue updating. I won't abandon a story so no one needs to worry about that, I may put one on a small brake as I try getting others caught up but never will I abandon one. Again, thank you for everything.**

**P.S.**

**There's a Sequel.**

**;p**


End file.
